Child of mine
by Flick-Flack
Summary: TRADUCTION Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d’en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La questio
1. Chapter 1

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 1 : Complications

« Maintenant, étant donné que vous êtes en cinquième année, bien que je reste plus que surpris que certains aient pu aller aussi loin », Snape regarda en direction de Neville, Harry et Ron, puis ramena son regard sur l'ensemble de la classe, « vous devrez apprendre plus sur les potions de niveau supérieur. Le premier jour de cours je vous ai dit qu'il y avait différentes manières de stopper la mort, de se rajeunir, ainsi que de cacher votre âge, bien que pour la plupart de ces potions, leurs effets ne soient que de courte durée. Les ingrédients de la potion d'aujourd'hui sont rares et l'un des principaux composants ne fleurit qu'à un certain moment de l'année, et si vous ne parvenez pas à le trouver vous-même, son prix est digne d'une richesse royale. »

« Maintenant, vous allez être repartis par groupe de deux et vous feriez mieux de réussir la potion du premier coups ou vous recevrez la note la plus basse. Il n'y aura aucune chance de recommencer cette potion… cela gaspillerait les composants et si vous n'êtes pas suffisamment intelligent pour y arriver du premier coup, je doute grandement que vous y parveniez en recommençant. Cela dit, je vais maintenant faire l'appel puis vous repartir par deux. »

Harry grogna, cela faisait à peine un mois et demi qu'il était en cinquième année que déjà Snape lui en voulait. C'est comme s'il cherchait à recevoir la récompense du 'pique de l'année' sachant que chaque année il la ratait et qu'au fil des années, il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus. Harry était tellement occupé à se plaindre qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Snape l'avait placé avec Neville.

« Potter ! Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de prêter attention suffisamment longtemps pour entendre votre nom, comment pouvez-vous espérer réussir cette potion ? Maintenant allez vous installer près du chaudron de Longdubas ! »

Harry ronchonna fortement, se leva et marcha en direction du chaudron de Neville. Ca ne marchera pas, tous les ans, Neville échouait en potions, et tous les jours Neville manquait de tomber dans les pommes à cause de Snape.

Une fois les ingrédients rassemblés, ils se concentrèrent à lire la liste des instructions nécessaires à la fabrication de cette potion. « Tout d'abord, faire bouillir de l'eau. Neville, remplis le chaudron avec de l'eau pendant que les flammes préchauffent le fond, mais dépêche-toi de mettre le premier saut d'eau sinon ça va abimer le chaudron ». Neville s'exécuta et versa le saut d'eau tandis que Harry poursuivait, « Détachez délicatement les pétales de la rose de la nuit et secouez le reste de la fleur au dessus de l'eau bouillante afin d'en extraire le pollen. Chaque pétale doit être ajouté dans le mélange un par un, chaque minute et pas avant. Très bien… »

Lorsque Neville eut finalement fini de remplir le chaudron, Harry prit la rose et détacha les treize pétales noirs délicatement, s'assurant de ne pas déchirer ou laisser un morceau sur la fleur. Il pensa que c'était une étrange rose, chacun de ses pétales était identique, avec un pollen argenté au milieu. Si la fleuraison de celle-ci était complète, le pollen argent serait alors expulsé et par conséquent fatal aux abeilles.

Il regarda l'ingrédient suivant : une larme de Phoenix… Ah, ca devait être celui-ci qui coûte aussi cher que la fortune d'un roi. Il releva la tête et put voir Snape commencer à distribuer une pipette à chaque paire, leur disant d'y faire attention. Lorsque Snape arriva à leur niveau, il déposa la pipette, leur rappelant qu'il y en avait que pour une larme et qu'il ne fallait pas la gâcher.

Harry reporta son attention sur le reste de la liste : moelle d'elfes. Il pâlit, 'berkk' pensa-t-il. Ils ne parlaient pas des elfes de maison, mais des actuels elfes de la forêt, une autre chose qui devait coûter une fortune. Pour actuellement trouver une tribu, il fallait vraiment être prêt a faire n'importe quoi… il coupa court à ses pensées, ne voulant pas savoir d'où cet ingrédient venait et comment il avait été obtenu. Une gorgée d'œuf jaune de basilique et les six autres ingrédients étaient ceux de tous les jours.

« Harry, l'eau bout » avertit Neville.

« Ah bien… Neville, écoute, ajoute dans l'eau les treize pétales de rose un seul à chaque fois et cela toutes les minutes, pas avant compris ? » Dit-il doucement en articulant bien, puis Neville acquiesça.

Lorsque Harry mit le jaune d'œuf dans un long récipient cylindrique et commença a remuer le contenu avec un outil en verre long, fin et droit, Neville compta les secondes et ajouta le premier pétale, attendit une minute puis y mit le suivant. Harry décida de relire rapidement les instructions et il ajouta : « n'oublie pas de remuer le mélange qu'une seule fois, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trente secondes après y avoir mis les pétales ».

« Quoi ! Très bien… » Dit Neville nerveusement, remuant les deux pétales. Environs vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient près à ajouter la moelle de l'os, laquelle était dans un bol en pierre. Neville, qui tremblait un peu parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée de faire échouer Harry ou de la réaction de son professeur, chercha tout autour de lui le bâton pour remuer la potion et finit par basculer le jaune d'œuf. Il parvint de justesse à attraper le récipient avant que celui-ci ne se fracasse par terre, mais il lui échappa des mains et tomba tête la première dans le bol en pierre. La substance verte et gluante se répandit sur la moelle marron-rouge foncée.

« Et merde », chuchota Harry. Il ramassa le petit gobelet avec écœurement et constata que tout le contenu s'était renversé dans le bol. Tout ce qui restait dans le gobelet était un résidu vert et gluant qui s'écoulait lentement en un fin filet de… guimauve.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Neville en un long gémissement. «Nous ferions mieux de demander au professeur Snape si c'est encore utilisable. »

Harry grimaça et regarda les instructions. « Ils ne disent nulle part que l'on ne peut pas mélanger les ingrédients entre eux. Il est seulement dit qu'ils doivent être incorporés séparément et mélangés une fois les deux composants dans le chaudron. Cela signifie que, de toute manière, ils doivent être mis ensemble… Profess - » Il leva la tête pour chercher Snape, mais l'appel mourût sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Snape parler hargneusement à un Griffondor. « Euh, Neville, mieux vaut peut-être le laisser tranquille… Je suis sûr que ca ira… » Il versa le contenu du bol dans le chaudron et mélangea le tout, espérant que tout irait pour le mieux. Lorsqu'ils observèrent la potion, celle-ci tourna au vert vif puis progressivement commença à se changer en noir profond. Inquiets, ils jetèrent un œil aux autres chaudrons, mais constatèrent que leurs potions étaient tout aussi noires que la leur.

« C'était supposé faire ca ? » demanda Neville d'un air inquiet, regardant la potion comme si elle pouvait à tout moment exploser.

« J'en sais rien » répondit Harry « Ca a l'air normal à présent, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de quoi s'inquiéter. »

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, ils commencèrent à nettoyer. Deux minutes plus tard, ils ôtèrent le chaudron du feu. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, Snape s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire méprisant. Il se pencha sur le chaudron et haussa les sourcils. L'estomac de Harry se serra, était-il possible que d'un seul regard Snape puisse voir que leur potion était ratée ? Il espérait que non. Snape marcha vers l'un des petits placards et en sortit un verre puis retourna vers eux. Il le remplit à moitie et observa la potion bouillonner pendant un moment ; puis il fit un geste avec sa baguette et marmonna un rapide sort sur l'échantillon.

« Bien, nous allons voir, » dit-il à la classe, « si pour la première fois de la triste existence de Longdubas, lui et Potter sont parvenus à faire quelque chose correctement. » Harry lança un regard quasiment furieux à Snape.

« Longdubas, buvez » Le maitre des potions tendit le verre à Neville qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir avant même d'avoir pris le verre. Neville leva les yeux et regarda brièvement ceux de son professeur et secoua la tête le suppliant presque de ne pas la lui faire boire.

« Je vais la boire » dit Harry soudainement, sa voix ne semblait laisser place à aucunes protestations. Il prit le verre des mains de Snape le regardant droit dans les yeux ; il avait bien grandi pendant l'année et ses yeux se trouvaient au même niveau que ceux du maitre des potions. Il n'était plus intimidé par la grandeur de Snape.

La bouche de Snape se retroussa en un sourire méprisant. « Encore et toujours le sauveur des ces imbéciles incompétents que vous appelez amis, à ce que je vois. Très bien Potter. Buvez-la. Maintenant si la potion a été réussie, Potter devrait sentir un léger malaise lorsque son corps se retrouvera un an plus jeune, » expliqua-t-il au reste de la classe.

Hermione et Ron le regardaient par derrière Snape, inquiets que la potion puisse avoir été ratée. Il fixa le contenu du verre puis porta celui-ci à ses lèvres et le but d'une traite sans la moindre hésitation.

Harry toussa lorsqu'il sentit un liquide gelé se rependre dans ses veines, le faisant presque tressaillir de douleur, puis soudain, la sensation glaciale disparut. Il n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration que déjà il sentit le froid être remplacer par une sensation de brûlure comme si au lieu de la glace il y avait un liquide en feu en lui, le dissolvant de l'intérieur…

Harry s'étouffait et laissa glisser le verre de ses doigts. Celui-ci heurta le sol et vola en éclats tandis que Harry s'écroulait contre la table. Ses os commençaient à se résorber dans son corps et ses yeux s'élargissaient d'horreur recherchant le regard du maitre de potion pour le supplier de mettre fin à sa torture. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il laissa échapper un cri… strident comme jamais auparavant, presque aussi fort si ce n'est même plus que lorsque Voldemort l'avait mis sous le sortilège Doloris il y a de cela à peine six mois.

Harry s'effondra de la table et les élèves s'écartèrent de lui lorsqu'ils virent les yeux de Snape s'élargir de peur réalisant que de toute évidence, quelque chose n'allait pas dans la potion. « Et merde » marmonna-t-il lorsqu'il en vint à cette conclusion. Il s'approcha de Harry et essaya de le saisir, mais le corps de Harry était secoué de spasmes et s'écroulait par terre commençant à convulser.

Des cris de peur et d'horreur mêlés firent écho dans la classe lorsque la plupart des filles éclatèrent en sanglots. Ron fit se reculer Hermione pour qu'elle ne tente rien, tandis que Snape resta un moment sans bouger peu sûr pour la première fois de sa vie de ce qu'il fallait faire. Finalement, il s'agenouilla près de son élève et brusquement les bras de Harry jaillirent et l'agrippèrent par le devant de ses robes, aussi fermement que Snape en perdit l'équilibre. Le visage de Harry était au niveau de sa poitrine et lorsque Snape allait droit embrasser le sol du donjon, il sentit la prise s'évanouir, plus rien le tirait désormais.

Ron observait le maitre des potions au sol ; les robes de Snapes étaient étalées tout autour de lui cachant toutes vues de Harry. Doucement, leur professeur se releva, regardant là où Harry reposait. Lorsque Snape écarta ses robes ils entendirent tous un faible cri… un son aigu et frémissant dans la pièce silencieuse.

Snape frissonna lorsqu'il regarda par lui-même ce qu'il restait… les robes d'école de Harry, la chemise, une masse gigotante… Insensiblement, il approcha ses mains au-dessus des robes, d'où provenaient les cris, ayant comme un profond sentiment de déjà vu. Il retira les robes et poussa la chemise, là, dans les replis des vêtements se trouvait l'un des plus adorables bébés qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Se calmant, Snape se retrouva à regarder de grands et brillants yeux verts qui le fixaient curieusement depuis un moment, comme s'ils lui demandaient 'Qui es-tu ?' Son corps était petit et semblait délicat, une peau douce de bébé, pale et lisse composait l'enfant nu et des cheveux touffus et sauvages recouvraient un front parfaitement vierge de toutes marques…

« Oh mon Dieu… » Dit Snape d'une voix très proche de l'horreur, « Albus va me tuer. »

Voîlà donc ce premier chapitre traduit. J'espère qu'il vous a plût ! Si oui, cliquez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche ca serait super… J'aimerais beaucoup envoyer un mail à l'auteur pour lui dire que sa fiction a du succès du côté francophone !


	2. Welcome to Fatherhood

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 2 : Welcome to Fatherhood.

Le visage de Snape reflétait presque de la panique tandis qu'il quittait le hall du château. Il grimpa rapidement les escaliers tenant toujours le bébé précieusement, lequel s'était montré silencieux tout le long du chemin.

Snape était presque effrayé, en fait, il n'était pas sur de ne pas être mort de trouille. Jamais rien de tel n'était arrivé auparavant à sa connaissance ; que se passerait-il s'il n'y avait pas d'antidote possible ? Et si c'était permanent et qu'il ne vieillisse plus ? Ou si celui-ci devait grandir normalement et qu'ils se retrouvent à devoir combattre Voldemort sans l'aide du garçon. Les « si » allaient et venaient dans sa tête envoyant constamment de légers frissons de peur dans son estomac, chaque question le faisant se sentir plus mal que la précédente. Et en ce qui concernait la cicatrice de Harry ? Elle a disparut… Que se passerait-il si elle ne revenait pas ? Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Une mauvaise ? Il ne savait pas. Son esprit revint sur ce qu'il s'était passé en classe…

« Oh non », pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Harry ! » cria Hermione. « Oh mon Dieu, que s'est-il passé ! Professeur-»

Snape se pencha et pris Harry délicatement, prenant par la-même l'uniforme d'école du garçon afin de l'y envelopper. Il se tourna face à la classe et d'une voix qui se voulait presque calme, il ordonna : « La classe est finie, MAINTENANT… nettoyez tous vos chaudrons… sauf Neville, ne touchez pas au votre, laissez le tel qu'il est, j'en aurai besoin. C'est bon pour le reste d'entre vous, n'ajoutez ou ne dérangez rien de cette potion, j'expulserai personnellement celui qui le fera » menaça-t-il.

Sur ce, il partit, le bébé reposant dans ses bras. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé une fois avoir quitté la pièce…

« Peut-être devrais-je juste détruire les preuves » chuchota Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ca ! » dit Hermione d'une voix presque stridente. « Si tu le fais, il se peut que Harry ne retrouve jamais son état normal. Tu ne peux pas faire ça à Harry ! Il ne le mérite pas ! »

« Je sais, j'ai juste vraiment peur », renifla-t-il abattu.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait mal » dit Malfoy dédaigneusement en s'approchant d'eux. « En fait, c'est même la meilleure idée que Longdubas n'ait jamais eu. D'ailleurs en passant ca semble être un bon plan, » sourit-il malicieusement. Hermione sortit sa baguette alors qu'elle et Ron se tenaient devant le chaudron posé sur la table, prêts à le défendre.

« Je ne pense pas, » gronda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Le reste de la classe observait la scène sans bouger.

« Vous n'avez pas votre merveilleux Potter pour vous aider à présent et je pense que nous devons faire en sorte que le choses restent ainsi. » Malfoy sortit sa propre baguette.

« Dégage d'ici, Maintenant ! » lui dit Ron hargneusement.

Alors que Neville regardait et écoutait la confrontation, son regard dériva jusqu'au chaudron, son cerveau se mettant finalement en marche. Quelque chose pourrait arriver a la potion par la faute de Malfoy, et s'il ne faisait rien, elle pourrait être perdue. Si ce qu'a dit Hermione est vrai et que le professeur Snape puisse en avoir besoin, il n'y en aurait plus. Il se devait d'agir dès maintenant.

Regardant le large bocal dans lequel il avait pris la rose de la nuit, il en dévissa le dessus rapidement, en essuya vite fait l'intérieur à l'aide de sa robe et le remplit, puis il revissa le couvercle faisant fit des bords gluant qui avaient trempés dans la potion. Il se recula, plaçant le flacon discrètement dans sa robe et laissant à présent un chaudron à moitié vide. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que personne n'avait fait attention à lui, trop préoccupés à observer Malfoy, Hermione et Ron se crier les uns sur les autres atteignant à ce moment là, la phase d'insultes et de menaces. Tout à coup, le visage de Malfoy se tordit de colère et celui-ci cria un bref sort et le lança sur Hermione qui se retrouva projetée contre la table où se trouvait le chaudron. Celui-ci se répandit sur le sol et résonna lorsqu'il heurta le sol en pierre, manquant de peu Hermione. Dès le sort lancé, Ron avait fait voltiger Malfoy pour avoir osé faire une chose pareille. Une guerre se serait déclenchée si une voix n'avait pas retenti à travers la pièce.

« Arrêtez cela immédiatement ! »

Toute la salle frissonna lorsque la voix de Dumbledore explosa soudainement. Sa bouche montrait clairement son mécontentement. « Qu'êtes vous donc en train de faire ? Où est le professeur Snape ? »

« Il est allé à l'infirmerie, « dit Lavende d'une voix tremblotante. « une potion a été horriblement ratée- Harry était celui qui l'a bu- » Elle éclata en sanglots.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Il s'est transformé en bébé » dit Hermione avec peine. Le professeur Snape nous a ordonné de ne pas toucher à la potion car il en aurait besoin pour trouver un antidote, mais Malfoy a essayé de tout détruire- »

Malfoy la regardait d'un air mauvais, sa baguette, quand à elle, était de retour dans sa poche, « Je n'ai pas touché le chaudron, c'est elle qui l'a renversé. »

« Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si tu ne l'avais pas attaquée, espèce de -» Ron fut coupé par Dumbledore.

« Ca suffit, partez tous et rendez vous à votre prochain cours avant d'être en retard. »

Étonnamment, la salle se vida rapidement excepté Hermione, Ron et le tout tremblant Neville. Hermione était penchée au-dessus du chaudron renversé, pleurant. « Oh non » commença-t-elle à gémir. « Harry n'aura jamais d'antidote à ce rythme… » La main de Dumbledore se posa sur son épaule et d'une voix réconfortante, il lui dit « Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, au pire ca prendra un peu plus de temps pour trouver l'antidote. »

Neville prit finalement la parole de là où il se trouvait, près de la table de travail, il sortit le bocal, « J'ai sauvé ça Hermione…Je n'ai pas pu en prendre plus, je suis désolé… » Il se leva et plaça le bocal contenant le liquide noir sur la table à cote d'eux. Les yeux de Hermione s'illuminèrent, « Oh, Neville, tu es un génie ! » cria-t-elle, le prenant soudainement dans les bras et lui embrassant la joue.

Neville tourna au rouge vif et marmonna « de rien » Tandis que Dumbledore lui souriait. « Dix points pour Griffondor, Neville, pour avoir su réagir à temps et pour loyauté envers tes amis. » Neville rougit encore plus et regarda ses pieds. Dumbledore tira un bout de tissue de ses robes, y enveloppa le bocal et se dirigea vers la porte. « Chacun d'entre vous devrait se dépêcher d'aller en cours et merci d'avoir protégé ceci.

Sur ces mots, il partit en direction de l'infirmerie de Mme Pomfresh, l'anxiété visible dans ses yeux.

La journée de Pompom avait été décidemment ennuyante, elle supposa qu'avoir personne à l'infirmerie était plutôt une bonne chose, bien qu'un peu ennuyeux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à réarranger les draps d'un des lit qui n'en avait absolument pas besoin, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Snape s'avança vers elle, un paquet noir dans les bras. « Vous devez l'ausculter Pompom, une potion a été ratée et il l'a bu, mais je ne savais que ca aurait eu cette réaction, » il découvrit un peu le paquet noir dans ses bras et lui tendit. Elle fut choquée d'y trouver un petit bébé aux cheveux noirs, touffus et aux yeux d'un vert vif qui la regardaient. Au moment ou l'enfant sembla réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans les bras de Snape, il se mit à pleurer.

« Chut, chut » chuchota-t-elle. « Etait-ce un étudiant ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« C'est Harry Potter, » répondit-t-il.

« Ça ne se peut pas, la cicatrice n'est plus la ». Sa main passa gentiment sur le front de Harry, mais elle ne sentit rien d'autre qu'une peau lisse.

« Vérifiez si tout le reste est normal, s'il vous plait » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda un sourcil froncé, mais finit par se diriger vers une table lui arrivant à la taille et y posa le bébé qui pleurait toujours.

« Je ne suis pas équipée pour ausculter un petit enfant entièrement. Je vais devoir me procurer les outils nécessaires » dit-elle visiblement contrariée.

Au moment ou Snape s'assit sur le lit, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois mais ce coup-ci, sur Dumbledore vêtu de ses robes bleues décorées d'étoiles blanches lumineuses à huit pointes. Il tenait dans ses bras un bocal en verre contenant un liquide noir.

« Albus- »

« On m'a dit que Harry n'était plus aussi âgé qu'il l'eut été, » interrompit-il. « Si Hermione, Ron et Neville n'avaient pas été là, vous n'auriez même plus de potion à tester. Il semblerait que Mr Malfoy soit content de l'état de Harry et qu'il souhaiterait que cela reste ainsi. Hermione et Ron l'ont occupé suffisamment longtemps pour que Neville prenne conscience qu'il devait faire quelque chose et a donc été capable de sauver ceci, pendant que personne ne le regardait ». Il tendit le flacon à Severus qui le serra contre sa joue une fois qu'il l'eut pris, semblant encore être sous le choc de tout ce qui s'était passé.

« Albus, il me faudra au moins une heure pour ausculter Harry de la tête aux pieds. Il serait mieux que vous discutiez de tout cela dehors, s'il vous plait. Revenez plus tard » ordonna-t-elle calmement. Albus acquiesça et entraîna Severus avec lui.

Une heure et cinq tasses de thé plus tard, Snape était plus ou moins revenu à lui, si ce n'est un petit plus renfermé sur lui-même. Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'infirmerie, ils furent surpris de voir une balance pour bébé et bien d'autres nouveaux équipements dont les boites trainaient encore un peu partout. Pompom était en train de peser et de mesurer le bébé hurlant.

Il n'a jamais hurlé comme ça lorsque je le tenais », marmonna Severus faiblement dans sa barbe que seul Albus entendit.

« Grands Dieux ! Ses poumons ont l'air de fonctionner parfaitement » commenta Albus le visage sérieux. Pompom relava la tête, visiblement irritée et ce n'était pas dirigé vers eux, mais vers le bébé hurleur.

« Il me faut maintenant vérifier sa respiration normale » dit-elle d'une voix aigrie. Elle prit Harry et essaya de lui faire boire un biberon de lait qui était posé sur la table mais il refusa et s'agita en signe d'objection. Un moment plus tard, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sortit du bureau, une couche à la main. « Pompom, peut-être devrions-nous lui faire une dia- » Il s'arrêta et regarda Dumbledore et Snape qui semblaient confus.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Albus curieux.

« C'est un ami, Michael, il est ce que les moldus appellent un pédiatre. C'est un expert en matière de bébé. Je l'ai contacté par cheminée. Il a transplané aussi près de l'école qu'il a pu et a fait le reste du trajet en balais, transportant avec lui les équipements nécessaires, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part » dit-elle avec un sourire tandis que Michael rougissait et haussait les épaules.

« Tout le plaisir d'aider » dit-il penaud.

Pompom, qui essayait une fois de plus de nourrir Harry, abandonna et le rallongea. Elle commença à lui changer sa couche et lui en mit une neuve puis parla. « Je l'ai ausculté et il n'a pas énormément changé, il semblerait que ce soit sa condition maintenant. Je ne sais quand ou comment il redeviendra comme avant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, il est en bonne santé et qu'il est âgé approximativement de 10 ou 11 mois, il est plutôt petit pour son âge mais comme je l'ai dit auparavant, tout va bien » dit-elle, couvrant tant bien que mal les hurlements du bébé. Severus, quand à lui, songeait que les cris de celui-ci était la chose la plus agaçante qu'il n'ait jamais connue, et tout ce qu'il espérait était de pouvoir se boucher les oreilles.

« Il serait bien que vous trouviez un endroit où le garder, Michael a été suffisamment gentil pour nous apporter un berceau ainsi que quelques autres équipements pour bébés » continua-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas garder cela ici » dit-elle soudainement mais conservant une voix calme. « Je n'arrive pas à le calmer et croyez-moi, j'ai tout essayé. Il n'est pas malade- »

Dumbledore sourit et s'approcha d'elle. « Peut-être pourrais-je essayer…? » Il tendit les bras. Elle saisit Harry et le plaça délicatement dans les bras de l'adulte. Celui-ci berça l'enfant gentiment et doucement lui dit, « calme-toi Harry, tu ne compte tout de même pas nous rendre tous fou, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry cessa petit à petit de pleurer, prenant une longue et tremblante respiration. Son visage tout rouge… reprit une couleur normale. « Bien, voudrais-tu manger ? » Il saisit le biberon et le pressa doucement aux coins des lèvres du bébé. En réponse, Harry ouvrit sa petite bouche. Une fois la tétine du biberon dans la bouche, il commença à téter avec enthousiasme.

Severus soupira presque de soulagement lorsque le silence se fit dans la pièce tandis que Pompom fixait Albus bouche-bée.

« Comment par tous les Saints avez-vous fait ça ! » demanda-t-elle.

« Félicitation, aucun d'entre nous ne sommes parvenus à le faire taire » commenta Michael. « Je pense que mon tympan gauche a éclaté il y a un petit moment maintenant. Tout ira pour le mieux lorsque j'aurais retrouvé toute mon audition.

« C'était vraiment irritant » commenta Snape.

« Bien sûr que ça l'était » répliqua Pompom. Le cri d'un bébé est le son le plus irritant pour l'oreille humaine. C'est ce que la nature a donné aux bébés afin qu'ils puissent nous faire savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas ! »

« Pourquoi la nature ne leur a pas donné un moyen plus silencieux pour le faire ? » demanda sèchement Snape.

« Parce que dans ce cas, nous voudrions ou aurions des bébés tout le temps » dit Michael avec un sourire.

« Bien, il me semble qu'il se trouve entre de bonnes mains, » commença Snape, « je vais rentrer dans mes cachots à présent, j'ai du boulot à finir avant le dîner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

« Severus, je ne pense pas que tu es réellement saisi ce qui se passe ici. Il semble que Harry ne veuille pas être confié à Pompom, j'ai moi-même de nombreuses affaires à gérer et bien que Harry semble m'apprécier je ne peux m'en occuper, de plus vous avez remarqué qu'il était calme avec vous. Et vous êtes la raison pour laquelle nous en arrivons à une telle extrémité. Je suis donc dans le regret de vous informer que vous allez devoir prendre soins de Harry

« La mâchoire de Severus en tomba. « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux ? Je suis bien trop occupé ! »

« Et vous le serez encore plus à présent, Severus. Cet enfant a besoins d'attention et je refuse catégoriquement de le laisser chez son oncle et sa tante. »

En effet, il sera seulement choyé comme il l'a été toute son enfance ; le grand Harry Potter est encore une fois un bébé ! Cela ne changera rien, j'en suis sûr, » sourit froidement Severus.

Albus haussa les sourcils, « Severus, par hasard, n'avez-vous pas remarqué des marques sur le dos de Harry ? »

« Des marques ? » aboya-t-il pas du tout sûr ou voulait en venir Albus.

« Oui des marques. L'année dernière, avant que l'école ne commence, il semble que les jumeaux Weasley aient fait une farce au cousin de Harry, ce qui a grandement bouleversé les parents. Avant qu'il ne commence sa cinquième année, Harry est revenu… pendant la seconde semaine, lui et son ami Ron se sont baignés et Ron a vu des marques rouges encore à vif sur son dos et même quelques cicatrices. Ron me l'a dit un matin lorsque je parlais avec Minerva et j'ai envoyé Harry se faire ausculter par Pompom. Elle les a vu et a fait de son mieux pour le soigner avec des potions de guérison, mais les cicatrices ne partaient pas. Une fois l'avoir questionné, nous avons découvert qu'il avait payé vraiment chèrement la petite farce des Weasley. »

« Cet été là, il avait été enfermé toutes ses journées à clef dans un placard en-dessous de l'escalier et avait été battu environs quatre jours avant qu'il ne parte pour Poudlard. Battu pour avoir demande à sortir parce qu'il fallait qu'il y aille. J'ai donc été informé de comment il avait été traité les jours précédents : enfermé, abusé, et par-dessus tout mal nourri. Je lui ai promis que jamais il ne retournerait là-bas. Si tu penses que Harry Potter était un de ces garçons pourris-gâtés, je te suggère fortement de corriger cela. Harry Potter a été privé de toute connaissance magique jusqu'à son arrivée à Poudlard et il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant blessé et abusé avant et même après.

Le visage de Severus montrait de la colère mais à l'intérieur de lui, il écoutait les propos d'Albus, choqué et horrifié.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas été mis au courant de cette histoire mais cela ne change rien, il était dans ta classe, la potion que tu lui as fait préparer a été ratée, c'était ton travail de t'assurer que la potion soit réussie. Mais vu que tu ne l'as pas fait, tu en prends l'entière responsabilité » dit Albus gentiment au jeune homme.

« Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, encore moins d'un bébé » gronda Severus.

« Je vous conseille donc d'apprendre dans l'heure qui suit. » Réussissant à garder un visage impassible, Albus s'approcha de Severus et lui remit Harry. Severus appuya automatiquement Harry sur sa poitrine, mais une fois qu'on lui ordonna de prendre le biberon, il prit un regard confus.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça » cria-t-il finalement, presque pitoyablement.

« Je suis sûr que Michael pourra te procurer un livre ou deux qui t'aideront dans ta tâche » sourit vivement le directeur. « Et je suis sûr qu'il sera plus qu'heureux de t'aider à transporter le berceau dans ta chambre ainsi que tout l'équipement nécessaire…. Je te suggère également de te pencher sur un antidote. Plus vite tu le trouveras, plus tôt tu seras débarrassé de cette charge. » Puis Albus partit avec un adieu à Pompom et Michael.

Alors qu'Albus atteignait la porte et l'ouvrait, il s'arrêta et tourna rapidement la tête pour voir par-dessus son épaule. « Ah oui Severus, Bienvenue dans le monde de la paternité » puis il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Severus se tenait là horrifié, soufflé, choqué, puis il se heurta à la réalité de la situation comme dans un mur de briques.

« NOOOOOOOOOOON !

Fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre…

Je tiens également à remercier tout les personnes qui ont reviewer. Je pense avoir répondu a tous, si ce n'est pas le cas faites-le moi savoir !

Pour les anonymes, je vous remercie tous aussi : Athalie, Orphée Potter, Hanna, Jenni944, Lyly, Lilou et Debo.


	3. Reality hurts

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, vous êtes tout simplement geniaux. Alors place au chapitre…

Chapitre 3 : Reality hurts.

Harry leva les yeux, lorsque celui, supposé être son papa, poussa un hurlement dans les airs qui le terrifia. Les émotions qu'il sentait émaner de cet homme… n'étaient pas agréables, en fait, il était sûr que son papa ne voulait pas du tout de lui… Ce fut assez pour que Harry se mette à pleurer.

« Ouinnnn ! » Ses pleures atteignirent le même décibel que ceux de Snape, et le biberon glissa de sa bouche lorsqu'il commença à hurler.

Snape regarda l'enfant et se dit qu'il pourrait lui aussi se mettre à pleurer. Comment avait-il pu se farcir ce… cet… enfant ? C'est abominable ! Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il se dirigea vers la porte. « Emmenez tout ce qui est nécessaire dans ma chambre » dit-il hargneusement. Puis, il partit, un nuage orageux flottant au-dessus de sa tête et les cris de Harry résonnant à travers tout le hall.

« Et bien ma chère, » murmura Michael, « Ils n'ont pas l'air d'un couple heureux. Ils vont se mener la vie dure. Peut-être aurais-je du signaler à Severus, la capacité unique d'empathie que possèdent les bébés. »

« Nan, » sourit Pompom. Je pense que Severus n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Cependant, nous allons avoir besoins d'une chaise haute, ainsi Harry pourra s'asseoir à la table de la Grande Salle pendant les repas et une autre pour Snape dans sa classe durant ses cours. »

Snape marchait, tête haute, tenant Harry dans ses bras, tandis que le bébé continuait de crier, des larmes s'écoulant de ses petits yeux verts. Ignorant les regards des élèves, il continuait de marcher en direction de sa chambre où il pourra enfin se blottir dans son lit et mourir. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver, comment Albus a-t-il pu lui faire ça ! Tout en descendant les escaliers, il regarda le bébé qui hurlait dans ses bras, ils l'avaient habillé d'une grenouillère verte et d'un bonnet assorti sur la tête.

« Tu es vraiment petit, » marmonna-t-il, « tu aurais au moins pu être un peu plus grand, de cette façon, je n'aurais pas ce sentiment d'être sur le point de te briser à chacun des mes gestes. »

En entrant dans la chambre, il plaça une couverture sur le sol, saisit ses quatre oreillers et les disposa tout autour, de façon à former un carré, puis y allongea Harry. Il commença à enlever ses robes, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche chaude.

« Ne va nulle part, tu as assez de problèmes comme ca » lui ordonna Severus. Une fois entièrement débarrassé de ses robes, il les envoya dans le panier de linges sales et alla dans la salle de bain toujours vêtu de son pantalon. Il se pencha et tourna le robinet du bain laissant la baignoire se remplir. Il tenta de son mieux d'ignorer les pleures de Harry, lesquels avaient atteint un triste hurlement, mais qui ne voulaient toujours pas cesser. Il soupira et retira le reste de ses vêtements, ferma le robinet et entra délicieusement dans l'eau chaude, y plongeant sa tête pendant un moment. Il se rassit et resta appuyé contre le rebord de la baignoire. Il attrapa le savon et commença à se laver langoureusement.

Ses muscles se relaxaient tranquillement, il saisit le shampooing et se frotta les cheveux énergiquement, les nettoyant à fond, puis il rinça et ajouta l'après shampooing, frotta, rinça encore une fois puis sortit du bain. Tout en enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il choisit pantalon, chaussures, chaussettes et les apporta dans la pièce principale où se trouvait Harry, toujours hurlant.

« Ne vas-tu donc jamais te taire ! » Dit-il hargneusement.

Pour seule réponse, les cris s'intensifièrent.

« Maudis sois-tu » marmonna-t-il.

« J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter a été transformé en enfant par Snape. »

« J'ai entendu que c'était une potion ratée- »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai… »

Les chuchotements, pas si faibles que ça, allaient bon train durant le dîner dans la Grande Salle et Ron et Hermione soupirèrent.

« Et dire que c'est arrivé a Harry, » marmonna Ron.

C'est à ce moment, qu'un cri se fit parfaitement entendre à travers la Grande Salle. Snape entra, portant un bébé dans les bras, gardant la tête droite et une marche régulière. Il s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Les voix des élèves moururent lorsqu'ils virent cette scène. Hermione regardait fixement.

« Oh pauvre Harry ! » commenta-t-elle.

« Es-tu sur que ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire ? » demanda George, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il n'ait pas fait de mal à Harry ! Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu confier à Snape la garde de Harry alors qu'il se trouve sans défense ? » Siffla Ron.

Il est digne de confiance ! » Défendit Hermione. « Si ce n'est un peu… dans la lune et de sale caractère… »

Tandis que Snape s'approchait du bout de la table, il vit que Remus lui souriait. Remus Lupin était revenu enseigner la Défense contre les Force du Mal parce qu'il n'y avait aucun autre professeur digne de confiance pour ce poste. Et bien que le ministère s'y soit opposé, Albus n'en avait en rien tenu compte. La sécurité primant avant tout, Poudlard ne pouvait plus se permettre d'avoir des professeurs peu digne de confiance. Voldemort montait en puissance et cette raison était suffisante pour qu'Albus choisisse la sécurité.

Lorsque Snape s'assit, il mit Harry dans sa chaise de bébé, mais l'enfant continuait de crier…

« Harry et toi vous entendez très bien d'après ce que je vois » sourit Remus.

« Il me semblait que tu avais dit qu'il ne criait jamais avec toi » commenta Albus. Le visage de Snape devint froid tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils et Albus gloussa, « Oh je vois, touché n'est-ce pas ? ETUDIANT ! » Appela Albus, « Indubitablement, vous avez entendu les rumeurs et je suis là pour confirmer que… oui, Harry Potter a été accidentellement transformé en bébé par une potion ratée. Mais, je suis tout à fait sûr que cela ne se reproduira plus, » ajouta-t-il d'un ton mielleux, montrant un sourire où l'on pouvait voir qu'il trouvait la situation parfaitement amusante. « Maintenant, je vous souhaite bon appétit et je suis tout à fait certain que vous avez d'autres sujets de conversation en tête. » Il se rassit et les élèves, doucement mais surement, se mirent à parler de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude. Snape tourna son attention vers son assiette et mangea, ignorant pratiquement les cris de Harry.

« Bon sang, Severus, fais nous la faveur de le faire taire » râla Bibine de l'autre côté d'Albus, ennuyée par tous ces cris peu habituels.

Albus gloussa puis se leva, « Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas acquis les capacités nécessaires pour calmer et réconforter un enfant. » Albus s'approcha de Harry, et une fois près de celui-ci, prit l'enfant hurlant, qui soudain se tut.

De nombreux élèves, à ce moment, réalisèrent qu'il manquait quelque chose… En fait… C'étaient les cris… Il n'y en avait plus !

« Enfin ! » cria un des Serdeigles, qui, malheureusement pour lui, était un des plus proche de la table des professeurs. Ce commentaire lui valut un regard noir de la part de Snape. Quelques instants plus tard, Albus sourit et rendit Harry à Severus. Puis, les cris recommencèrent, tout étranglés semblables au plus fort et plus strident cri d'une banshee.

« Oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plait, tuez-le » cria un des Griffondors alors qu'il se prenait la tête dans ses mains, lui aussi, malheureusement, était suffisamment près pour entendre à pleine puissance les pleures. Un instant plus tard, un petit pain lui heurta directement la tête. Ron, celui qui l'avait envoyé, déclara, « C'est Harry ! Tu ne serais pas non plus content si tu étais… à sa place. » Lui aussi récolta un regard noir du maitre des potions.

« Voudrais-tu un coup de main, Severus, » demanda Remus, curieux.

Snape fronça les sourcils, « Juste un peu, j'aimerais manger. »

« Très bien. » Remus commença alors à frapper des mains en de faibles applaudissements, puis s'arrêta. Lorsque Snape le regarda, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu pourrais te passer de potion durant un mois, tu sais » gronda-t-il, tout en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Je plaisantais » se défendit Remus. « Voilà.» Il prit Harry—l'étreignit puis le plaça sur ses genoux et le Seigneur dit 'Que le silence soit' et s'en fut ainsi.

« Je. Te. DETESTE » cracha-t-il, puis il se remit à manger avant que Harry ne puisse l'arrêter une fois de plus. « Cela prouve que cet enfant n'a pas le moindre sens du goût, » ajouta-t-il sombrement.

Remus sourit, satisfait, et commença à nourrir le garçon avec de petit morceau de pains, de pommes de terre, et de courges écrasées. C'est à ce moment là que Severus réalisa que Harry avait des dents, pas toutes, mais quelques-unes quand même. Si Harry n'était pas en train de mâcher, il aurait surement ri et gassouillé à ce que Remus lui disait ; il essaya même d'obtenir l'attention de Minerva en tirant sur sa robe.

« Par tous les Saints, que veux-tu Harry ? » dit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les bras de Harry se tendirent en sa direction, comme pour dire « prends-moi », elle soupira, se pencha et le prit des bras de Remus, qui saisit alors la chance de manger tant qu'il le pouvait. Trois minutes plus tard, Harry avait ses petites mains dans celle de Minerva, gazouillait et souriait adorablement à celle-ci et à Albus.

« Tu es un vrai petit ange » s'extasia-t-elle « Oh Albus, comment avez-vous pu le traiter aussi méchamment ? Il est si adorable… » Elle étreignit Harry et celui-ci lui embrassa la joue avec un sourire qui aurait pu rendre un ange fière.

Snape observa méchamment l'enfant tout le long.

« Tu sais, il se pourrait qu'il soit dangereux » gloussa Albus. « Dans un mois je suis certain que tous les professeurs voudront satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices. »

« Peut-être pas tous les professeurs… » Sourit Remus tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à un Snape mécontent, qui n'était pas le moins du monde préoccupé par le fait que tous sauf lui parvenait à faire sourire l'enfant. Et bien sûr il était le seul à devoir s'en occuper.

Hagrid, incapable de s'empêcher de regarder Harry et de ne pas se joindre à la joyeuse troupe, se leva et s'avança pour le saluer. Minerva recula un peu sa chaise pour que Harry puisse le voir. Hagrid s'agenouilla et sourit, « B'jour Arry, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi petit que ça d'puis que tu avais près d'un an… » Harry le regarda, les yeux grand ouvert, et Hagrid continua. « Si j'avais su à propos d'eux avant, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé avec ses abominables personnes. » Bien que ça ne puisse aider en rien, il se mit à pleurer, Dieu merci, il le fit en silence et Harry sembla avoir presque compris ce qui n'allait pas.

« Agrid… » Le mot était mâché, mais sortit de sa bouche d'une manière onctueuse ; il tendit ses petites mains comme s'il souhaitait désespérément être dans ses bras. Minerva autorisa Hagrid à le prendre, choquée que Harry ait pu parler tout comme un bon nombre de professeurs. C'est alors que Harry étreignit de ses petits bras la poitrine de Hagrid autant qu'il le pouvait, ce qui n'était pas beaucoup et les pleures de Hagrid redoublèrent lorsque Harry dit « … Areugh. »

« Je suis tellement désolé » chuchota le géant. « Je te promets, à partir de maintenant, que je prendrai soins de toi, tout comme ton parrain, Albus et Remus… Nous te protégerons de nos vie et plus si nous le pouvons. » Il berça Harry et leva les yeux vers les professeurs qui le regardaient tous d'un air inquiet. Tandis qu'il reniflait, il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à parler. « Je suis désolé, mais c'est juste que depuis que… j'ai dû le laisser… et après tout ce qui est arrivé, voir Arry comme ça… j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir une seconde chance et je n'ai réalisé que maintenant à quel point il est jeune et qu'il manque d'amour… » Il laissa courir doucement une main dans le dos de Harry et le berça à nouveau.

Minerva semblait sur le point de pleurer, alors que Remus et Albus acquiesçaient silencieusement et après quelques instants, Albus dit « Bien entendu, Hagrid.»

A la fin du repas, Harry était endormi et lorsqu'on le rendit à Snape, il ne se réveilla pas, laissant Snape quitter la Grande Salle en silence. Il regarda cet enfant qu'il avait détesté pendant si longtemps et pour on ne sait quelle raison, il ne trouva rien à haïr en lui. Pas après avoir appris ce qu'il subissait de sa soi-disant famille, pas après avoir vu Hagrid… et rien qu'en le voyant, il DETESTAIT l'admettre, mais le garcon était tout bonnement ADORABLE. De l'amour émanait de Harry…

Comment pouvait-il haïr quelque chose d'aussi parfait? Il était le fils de l'homme qu'il a détesté, il était le garçon qui l'avait défié et qui l'ennuyait chaque année… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas tout simplement haïr le garçon ?

Sur le chemin, il enroula sa cape autour de Harry dans un désir inconscient de garder celui-ci au chaud. Petit, il savait que la 'haine' pouvait s'effacer très vite face à l'éveil de la douceur et de l'innocence…

Fini, alors il vous a plut ce chapitre ? Dites-moi ce que vous en penser…


	4. Diapers, Baths, and Screams

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont laisse des reviews !

Désolée s'il reste quelques erreurs mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire une troisième fois.

Chapitre 4: Diapers, Baths and Screams… Oh My.

Le matin suivant, Snape se redressa dans son lit, regardant le couffin bleu, lequel était calme, quelle chance ! Se levant, il saisit ses robes noires habituelles, chemise, pantalon, les enfila, puis, alors qu'il laçait ses chaussures, la tête de Harry émergea furtivement du couffin.

Snape lui lança un regard presque furieux et soupira « Je me disais bien que tu étais réveillé.»

Harry fit alors la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait, il lui tira la langue et souffla faiblement tout en faisant de petites bulles, laissant un Snape bouche-bée. Pourquoi est-ce que tu- » grogna-t-il vivement, tout juste une seconde plus tard, Harry écarquilla des yeux puis commença à hurler.

« Oh mon Dieu, pas encore » se plaignit Snape.

Snape s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs, après avoir nettoyé et changé le bébé qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer et de se débattre. Il prit place à sa chaise et lança un regard à Remus, qui ne faisait que rire depuis le début. Remus saisit Harry qui s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et finit par reprendre une respiration saccadée et tremblante. Il s'essuya les yeux à l'aide de ses petits poings puis regarda vers Severus, faisant la moue, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se sentir presque coupable.

« C'est pas juste » grogna-t-il « Pourquoi, Bon Dieu, c'est à moi de prendre soins de lui ! »

« Ton erreur, ton enfant ? » proposa Remus. « Maintenant, Harry, » il regarda le petit garçon qui clignait des yeux intelligemment et le fixait droit dans les yeux, « je vais t'asseoir, ainsi tu pourras manger, mais tu devras être gentil pendant que Severus te donnera à manger, d'accord ? » Harry fut alors mit dans la chaise haute et un bol de bouillie ainsi qu'une cuillère pour bébé apparurent sur le plateau.

Parfaitement intéressé par les deux nouveaux objets, Harry saisit maladroitement la cuillère et la plongea dans la bouillie, en partie collante. Il frappa des mains, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de remarquable. Severus réussit à récupérer la cuillère afin de le nourrir.

C'est à ce moment là que le petit poing de Harry heurta le bout de la cuillère qui n'était plus dans le bol et envoya la bouillie et la cuillère droit sur la tête de Snape.

Plaf, Clack.

Remus faillit en avaler sa langue, essayant désespérément de retenir un fou rire qui menaçait d'exploser. Snape, les yeux fermés et d'un mouvement précis de la main éjecta la bouilli et l'essuya d'un coup de serviette. Puis saisissant une autre serviette, il s'essuya le visage et regarda Harry. « Réalises-tu que tu es la plus maléfique des créatures dont j'ai eu le malheur de devoir affronter ? »

Harry fit la moue et renifla, mais décida alors, pour on ne sait quelle étrange raison, de lui faire un grand sourire. Pas gêné du tout, il continua son repas, à présent à l'aide de ses mains pour ramasser et transporter la nourriture à sa bouche, tandis que Remus riait, amusé et mangeait ses œufs, son jambon et ses toasts.

« Cela va être amusant de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller pendant les cours sachant qu'il te faudra t'occuper de Harry tout en enseignant… » Commenta Remus alors que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de Snape qu'il venait tout juste de prendre conscience de l'horreur de la situation.

« Noooon ! » résonna à travers la pièce… un hurlement de mécontentement (Harry) suivant peu après.

La première partie du cours ne se déroulait pas aussi bien que Snape l'avait imaginé, vingt minutes seulement de cours et il était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux, ainsi qu'a étrangler l'enfant qui hurlait. Les premières années de Serpentard et Gryffondor faisaient de leur mieux afin de faire comme s'ils n'entendaient rien du tout. Mais le problème était que plus fort Snape hurlait sur le bébé, plus fort celui-ci pleurait.

Une seule fille dans la classe était parvenue à écrire correctement toutes les instructions nécessaires et avait commencé sa potion, sans se soucier pour le moins du monde de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, presque comme si elle ne pouvait réellement pas entendre le bébé. Snape finit par craquer (mentalement et vocalement) « Ne vas-tu donc jamais reprendre ton souffle ! » cria-t-il à Harry.

D'une manière qui défiait toute les lois sur la capacité des cordes vocales humaine, les hurlements se firent dix fois plus forts et les élèves se mirent à gémir. Ils lâchèrent tout et se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles, en une tentative désespérée de bloquer les hurlements de l'enfant.

« Monsieur ! » appela une voix féminine « Je ne pense pas que cela a marché ! »

« Et qu'en savez vous Mlle Posten ! » hurla-il, couvrant le bruit, d'une voix irritée mais sans la moindre pointe de sarcasmes.

Amber soupira, « J'ai six frères dont trois plus jeunes que moi. Deux d'entre eux sont jumeaux. J'ai eu à m'occuper d'enfant auparavant ! »

« Alors puisque vous êtes en avance sur la classe, pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas ici pour le faire taire ! » ordonna-t-il la voix enrouée. Il grimaça tandis que les cris devenait de plus en plus stridents et perçants.

Elle haussa les épaules, décontenancée par l'attitude presque insensée de son professeur, se leva et s'approcha de Harry. Elle était en effet parfaitement habituée aux adultes (pour ne pas citer ses parents) aux bords de la crise de nerfs. « Vous devez le réconforter » expliqua-t-elle en prenant le bébé dans ses bras. Elle berça Harry d'un côté à l'autre et les cris faiblirent tandis qu'il se tenait fermement au devant des robes de celle-ci, plaçant sa tête dans sa nuque. Il eut des hoquets alors qu'il retrouvait l'oxygène perdu, ses cris l'en ayant privé. Les grands yeux verts humides regardèrent Severus comme s'il avait été trahit.

« Agrh, pouah ! » dit Ambre après un moment. « Quand a-t-il été changé pour la dernière fois ? » Elle regarda Severus qui semblait complètement indifférent à cette déclaration, puis il lui demanda perplexe :

« Qu'est-ce donc que ce 'changer' dont vous parlez ? »

« Oh mon pauvre… » Murmura-t-elle. « Ca ne va pas être une couche sympa. Peut-être que vous et moi devrions utiliser votre bureau privé pendant que je vous montre comment le changer correctement. »

« Je vais devoir retourner dans mes quartier pour chercher les couches » commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe.

« Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas tout simplement les affaires dans le sac de change ? »

« Quel sac de change ? » Il fronça les sourcils, complètement perdu.

« Celui-là, » pointa-t-elle derrière lui, et ainsi, lorsqu'il tourna la tête et regarda par-dessus son épaule, il put voir, dans un coin sombre de la salle de classe, un excessivement large sac rose fluo.

« Oh mon Dieu » gémit-t-il. « Comment Pompom a-t-elle pu être aussi cruelle ? Rose ! » Il se dirigea vers le sac ; toute la classe, à présent, le regardait, puis il saisit celui-ci. S'attendant à ce que cela soit léger, il le souleva et dut utiliser sa deuxième main en renfort. Il regarda le sac, perplexe face au poids actuel, et tira à nouveau dessus. Mais que pouvait-il bien y avoir dedans ? Quelques boulets de canons et un cadavre !

« Comment a-t-elle su que nous aurions besoin de tout ca ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Elle a probablement deviné que vous étiez nul… euh, je veux dire, hum, qu'importe, » se dépêcha de dire Ambre remarquant la petite lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de son professeur.

Harry pleurait encore silencieusement et Snape marmonna « Mon plus grand désire est d'étrangler ce gamin. »

« Professeur ! Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ca ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé » rétorqua-t-elle, gagnant quelques regards supplémentaires.

« Es-tu sure d'appartenir à Serpentard, » fit une voix du côté des Gryffondors.

« Oh, tais-toi Ben. » Elle lui tira la langue pour plaisanter. « Bien, allons-y Professeur, il ne s'arrêtera pas de pleurer tant que sa couche n'aura pas été changé. »

Trainant littéralement le sac jusqu'à l'autre côté de la salle, il déverrouilla la porte de son bureau, la laissa entrer puis la suivit avec le cadavre… euh… le sac pour bébé pensant des tonnes.

Snape ferma la porte et fit une pause tandis qu'Ambre installait la couverture sur le bureau et y allongeait Harry sur le dos. Puis, elle enleva tranquillement les vêtements du bébé, lesquels se trouvaient maintenant déformés et retroussés. Ambre fut surprise de trouver un couche de type moldu et sourit, « Au moins elle est jetable, si vous avez celle en tissus, il faut la rincer dans les toilettes et elle devint toute propre une fois fait. »

Snape semblait tourner au vert, « Comment est-ce que les gens peuvent s'occuper d'enfants ! Je serais tenté de… » Il lança un regard furieux à Harry et son élève se mit à rire tandis qu'elle défaisait la couche.

« Donnez-moi une couche propre et les lingettes, Professeur » ordonna Ambre sans même se soucier du fait qu'elle menait son professeur par le bout du nez.

« Des lingettes ? » demanda Snape perplexe, il commença à fouiller dans le sa jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte finalement un paquet de couches et une boite en plastique dans laquelle se trouvaient des lingettes. « Je pense que c'est cela que vous vouliez… » Murmura-t-il, lui tendant le tout. Elle acquiesça simplement. Une fois qu'Ambre eut ouvert la couche, Snape fut dégoûté de voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Son nez se plissa de dégoût face à ce qu'il voyait et sa bouche devint blanche à force d'en serrer les lèvres.

« Donnez-moi également la poudre pour bébé » lui ordonna-t-elle une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il l'eut fait, Ambre avait nettoyé parfaitement Harry. Elle enroula la couche sale, remit rapidement la nouvelle correctement, (N/A : de peur que le bébé ne la griffe par accident… n'avez-vous jamais changé un garçon ? Vous devez vous assurer qu'il ne vous fasse pas dessus accidentellement pendant que vous lui retirer sa couche… Ils peuvent également vous griffer…) elle ajouta vite fait la poudre et colla les bords de la couche. « Voila, c'est bien mieux » dit-elle à l'enfant maintenant content. « Tu ne vas plus pleurer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle lui sourit tendrement et il poussa un petit rire tandis qu'elle le redressait pour le soulever. « Tenez, Professeur.» Elle tendit Harry à Snape et il soupira de soulagement.

« Pourquoi personne d'autre ne peut-il pas s'en occuper ! » rouspéta-t-il. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Severus et sembla vouloir se remettre à pleurer. « Oh n'y songe même pas… » Lui lança-t-il d'un regard mauvais.

Les élèves et l'équipe enseignante profitaient de leur dîner en paix ; en fait toute la salle était actuellement silencieuse. De nombreux élèves prenaient plaisir à manger dans une ambiance dénuée de tout cri. Quand tout à coup un hurlement à déchirer l'oreille explosa à travers le silence de la salle.

« Oh mon Dieu, non ! » Le cri provenait de la table des Serpentards, tandis que Snape, débraillé et regardant plus haut que les chats aux longues Queues dans une pièce remplie de chaises à bascule (N/T désolée c'est un peu bancale mais je n'ai vraiment pas réussit à trouver une traduction correcte.), entrait dans la salle. Le bébé au visage rouge dans les bras de Severus, se débattait, mécontent, essayant de mettre de la distance entre son bourreau et lui. Snape atteint la table des professeurs et assit Harry dans sa chaise haute avant de s'asseoir et de commencer tranquillement à manger.

« Heureux de constater que tu fais un aussi excellent boulot qu'hier avec Harry, Severus » sourit Remus d'un air satisfait.

« La ferme » cracha Severus d'un ton haineux. Les hurlements de Harry grimpèrent d'un décibel ou deux à cela et plus de la moitié de la salle grimacèrent de douleur—certain par habitude, d'autre par l'agression inhabituelle de leurs tympans.

Hermione regarda à la table des professeurs et soupira d'irritation. « Le professeur Snape n'est VRAIMENT pas capable de s'occuper d'un bébé, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Je dirais que non » dit Ron, fixant toujours son pauvre ami souffrant.

« Je refuse catégoriquement de passer un autre repas avec Harry hurlant à plein poumons, » annonça Hermione, tandis qu'elle se levait, et se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs suivit d'un Ron plein d'audace qu'il n'avait jamais osé utiliser en présence de Snape. « Excusez-moi Professeur, je sais que vous êtes en train de manger, mais pourrais-je prendre Harry ? Il me semble qu'une pause vous ferait du bien et je suis sure que Ron et moi pourront l'occuper. »

Le regard flétrit de Snape était si pathétique que Hermione s'en trouva déphasée. Après un moment, il finit par prendre la parole, « Oui, Mlle Granger, prenez-le. »

Hermione sourit, contourna la table, tira la chaise haute et la tourna légèrement dans sa direction… « Salut Harry » dit-elle avec un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Au moment où il sentit une présence calme et aimante, Harry s'arrêta doucement de pleurer et devint silencieux, respirant difficilement et regardant le visage de Hermione. « Nous allons voir Ron, Harry. » Elle lui embrassa le front et tout à coup, il lui offrit un sourire et un petit rire. « Dis au revoir au Professeurs Lupin et Snape. »

Elle le réinstalla un peu mieux dans ses bras, et le portant d'un bras, elle utilisa l'autre pour attraper la petite main de Harry et l'aida à agiter sa main en un 'au revoir' aux professeurs qui gloussaient (sauf Snape--) Remus répondit même à leur 'au revoir' puis, elle repartit à la table des Gryffondors avec sa charge gazouillante.

Hermione s'assit et fut bientôt le centre d'attention, tandis que de nombreuses filles commençaient à jouer avec un Harry trop distrait pour manger. Ils parvinrent à le nourrir, bien qu'un tout petit peu pour le moment. Il semblait être extrêmement affamé.

« Il est siiiii adorable » cria Lavender. « Je n'avais jamais pensé que Harry aurait fait un aussi mignon bébé ! »

« Eh ! Hermione, est-ce que je peux le prendre ? » Demanda soudain Ron, il s'était assis, nerveux, regardant tout le monde s'extasier devant son ami et voulait, lui aussi, passer un petit peu de temps avec lui.

L'accident l'avait beaucoup chamboulé et il avait besoin pour lui-même, de s'assurer que Harry allait parfaitement bien.

« Tu veux aller sur Ron, Harry ? » Harry la regarda, riant et souriant à toute l'assistance et commença à pousser des « Wron ! Wron ! »

« Mince alors ! Il a dit mon nom ! » Dit Ron stupéfait, alors qu'on lui tendait Harry. Il n'était pas habitue à tenir un bébé, vu que Ginny n'avait qu'un an de moins que lui, mais Harry était suffisamment âgé pour ne pas qu'il ait besoin qu'on lui soutienne la nuque et le dos attentivement.

« Je pensais que c'était un bébé ! » dit Fred surpris, « Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait parler. »

« Bien sûr qu'il peut parler, il semble avoir environ un an. Je ne serais pas non plus surprise s'il pouvait marcher. Il a la plupart de ses dents de sorties, et je parierais qu'il ne mettra pas longtemps pour développer son vocabulaire… et ce plus vite qu'à la normale. Après tout, il se peut qu'il ait encore son esprit, mais que celui-ci soit juste bloqué ; et nous devons tous l'aider à le débloquer en attendant que le professeur Snape trouve un antidote, » expliqua Hermione d'une voix 'détachée'.

Tout le long du repas, Harry circulait de la table des Gryffondors aux Serdaigles puis aux Poufsouffles. Puis, tandis que Perrin Whistler de Poufsouffle jouait avec Harry, une timide voix lui demanda par derrière, « Pourrais-je prendre Harry ? »

Perrin se retourna et regarda la petite de première année aux cheveux noirs corbeau. « Mais tu- »

Elle fut interrompu par un rire « Potan ! » Harry tendit les bras et Ambre le prit des bras d'une Perrin surprise, avec un sourire.

« Eh ! Salut Harry ! » Les Poufsouffles fixèrent la fille de Serpentard qui ne semblait pas décontenancée par les regards surpris. « Je lui ai changé sa couche aujourd'hui en classe » expliqua Ambre avant de le faire passer à ses amis de première année qui commençaient également à s'extasier devant Harry.

« Potan ! » l'appela-t-il encore. Ambre secoua la tête et le corrigea.

« Mon nom est Am-Bre. »

« Am- » commença Harry, puis il hésita.

« Bre » continua-t-elle pour lui.

« Am… by » bafouilla-t-il. Ambre sembla horrifiée par les rires moqueurs qu'elle reçut.

« Eh ! C'est vraiment un surnom adorable ! 'Amby' ! Eh, nous devrions commencer à t'appeler- » un garçon de première année de Serpentard fut interrompu alors qu'Ambre lui donnait une tape sur le derrière de la tête. « Aie ! »

« La ferme, Robert »

« Il semble qu'il ne déteste pas TOUS les Serpentards » songea Remus, après avoir mâché son dernier morceau de pain.

« Balivernes » dit Snape rapidement. Il espérait que Harry tomberait inconscient… euh, endormi, avant la fin de la soirée. Snape s'en alla sans perdre la peine de récupérer l'enfant. Bien assez tôt, sa bonne humeur et son bon repas, qui s'étaient portés pour le mieux, tombèrent soudainement à l'eau lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité entendre pendant un repas.

« Est-ce que je peux tenir le bébé ? » intervint Draco avec un sourire méprisant au visage, les yeux fixés sur Harry qui fut jadis un de ses pires ennemis. Salamanthia, une autre première année, qui tenait à présent Harry, resserra sans s'en rendre compte la prise sur l'enfant sans défense dans ses bras, en un geste de protection.

« Je ne pense pas, Malfoy » cracha Salamanthia. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, elle pouvait être sure qu'il la provoquerait… et considérant sa taille, elle pourrait s'estimer heureuse si elle parvenait à lui donner un coup de poing.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais blesser le précieux Potter de Gryffondor. Ils ne peuvent même plus rivaliser en Quidditch tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouvé un nouvel attrapeur » se moqua Malfoy alors qu'il regardait le garçon qui était toujours dans les bras de Salamanthia. Les yeux de Harry fixaient le blond, plutôt beau garçon. Après l'avoir scruter un moment, l'enfant lui fit des bulles avec sa bouche et rit. Les yeux de Malfoy s'assombrir.

« Espèce de sale môme » cria-t-il a Harry. Salamanthia se leva berçant Harry.

« Il ne fait que jouer ! Il ne t'a rien fait. Retourne t'asseoir, grosse brute ! » Salamanthia s'éloigna de Malfoy et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Les professeurs avaient été alertees par le remue-ménage et regardaient à présent la scene à l'autre bout de la salle avec attention.

« Comment peux-tu être à Serpentard ? » dit Malfoy d'un ton haut et puissant accompagné d'un sourire méprisant. « Tu n'as rien comme nous ! Tu as certainement été repartie ici par erreur seulement parce que tu es de sang-pur. Quel Serpentard de première année en viendrait à… être clément ? Tu nous rends faible ! » Draco se retourna et appelant Crabbe et Goyle, il quitta la salle. Salamanthia lui hurla « Crétin ! »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, la jeune fille se retourna vers la table des professeurs, courra vers Snape et lui colla Harry dans les bras. « Allez-y, prenez-le ! » puis elle courut vers la sortie en essuyant ses yeux.

« Mlle Saltena ! Attendez ! » Cria Minerva à la jeune fille, mais il était trop tard, elle se rassit et soupira, vexée. « Pauvre enfant, je vais aller parler à son amie Ambre et lui demandé de la rejoindre, juste au cas où Malfoy essaierait quelque chose » proclama-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentards, quittant les professeurs qui se sentaient tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

« Pauvre petite fille, » dit Hagrid, « personne ne mérite qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'a pas de place nulle part…, Malfoy quel sale gosse… » Il s'arrêta de parler, prenant une grande gorgée de son lait, Dumbledore, lui, acquiesça à ce commentaire.

Snape, pendant ce temps regardait Harry avec appréhension, comme si le garçon allait à tout moment commencer une crise de nerfs. Harry, par conséquent, lançait le même regard d'appréhension que Snape, excepté le fait que Snape, lui, pourrait se mettre à hurler à n'importe quel moment. Après une minute de pur silence, il se leva délicatement et quitta la salle.

« Dormez bien, Severus ! » lança Remus de derrière lui d'un ton joyeux. Sans même répondre, Snape partit vers les cachots.

A sa grande surprise, le chemin de retour s'était déroulé dans le calme et sans accidents. Snape entra dans la pièce et posa Harry sur le lit et commença à retirer tous ses vêtements à part son pantalon et les lança sur le lit avec soin. Puis, il se mit à déshabiller Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus que la couche. D'après ce que lui avait dit Ambre, plus tôt dans la journée, il devait donner un bain à Harry, l'eau y devait être agréable… C'est-à-dire ni trop froid, ni trop chaud. Il devait utiliser le shampooing spécial bébé, parce qu'un shampooing normal pourrait blesser les yeux de Harry. Il faudrait le sécher et le garder au chaud pour la nuit, lui mettre son petit bonnet pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid, et ne pas oublier de lui brosser les dents avec le dentifrice pour bébé.

Et un millions d'autres choses, auxquelles il se devait de penser et qui le rendait fou rien qu'en essayant de s'en rappeler. Il entra dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet, ajustant la température et laissa la baignoire se remplir jusqu'à environ dix centimètres de hauteur. En attendant, Snape regardait tout autour de lui puis vers ses étagères de produit de bain. Sur l'étagère du haut se trouvait les accessoires de bain de Harry, tout cela grâce à Michael. Il se dirigea vers le placard à serviettes et y trouva de petites serviettes de bébé, des gants de toilettes et un dragon, un balai et une sorcière en plastique qui peuvent flotter dans l'eau. Sortant les jouets du placard, il les lança dédaigneusement dans la baignoire et retourna auprès du bébé silencieux. Il retira la couche de Harry, le nettoya avant d'envoyer la couche à la poubelle et de soulever Harry. Il revint dans la salle de bain et déposa rapidement Harry dans la baignoire.

Harry regardait Snape d'un air perplexe, comme s'il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il fallait faire. Snape soupira et saisit le bout de savon, un gant de toilette dans le placard et plongea le tout dans l'eau et fit mousser le gant. Il commença à laver le petit corps de Harry en faisant bien attention à la bouche, au nez et aux yeux. En fait, il était très doux dans ses gestes s'assurant de nettoyer correctement chaque centimètre de la peau du petit Harry. Pas que l'hygiène de l'enfant soit un réel souci, il ne voulait tout simplement pas avoir à faire à un bébé qui sent mauvais. Harry, pendant la plupart du temps se tenait parfaitement tranquille, regardant le visage mécontent de l'homme qui le lavait.

Severus rinça Harry et mouilla délicatement les cheveux de l'enfant en lui inclinant la tête en arrière et en remplissant sa main d'eau pour la placer au dessus de la petite tête et versant délicatement afin de ne rien lui mettre dans les yeux. De grands et vigilants yeux verts fixaient constamment les siens jusqu'à ce qu'il redresse Harry en position assise. Il saisit la bouteille de shampooing et commença à frotter les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, pendant que Harry se mettait à jouer avec ses tous nouveaux jouets. Harry prit le balai et commença à le faire bouger dans les airs avec sa main, en faisant un 'vroum'. Puis, il prit le dragon et le fit attaquer la sorcière. Snape fit de son mieux pour rincer les cheveux du bébé une fois de plus et à la fin du bain, Snape finit tout aussi trempé que Harry à cause des éclaboussures du garçon.

Assit et étirant ses muscles endoloris, Snape laissait Harry jouer, peu après il saisit une serviette. Il déboucha la baignoire et quitta pendant un court instant la salle de bain. Il se dépêcha d'étendre la serviette sur le lit qui se trouvait tout juste sur sa gauche. Il revint vite fait et saisit fermement Harry par-dessous ses bras, le souleva et le tint un peu à l' écart de lui ; il se rendit à son lit et déposa Harry dans la serviette grande ouverte. Il la replia autour de l'enfant mouillé et commença à le tamponner pour le sécher.

Harry lui lança des rires joyeux et se contentait de sucer son pouce tout en regardant l'homme stupide qui le séchait. Cet homme était vraiment bizarre, pensait-il, un moment il hurlait et un autre il était calme. Harry se rappelait bien de lui. C'est celui qui l'avait sauvé de l'obscurité et qui l'avait tenu de manière protective, Cet homme était son sauveur à ses yeux, c'est pourquoi il ne voulait rien d'autre que son amour, Mais pourquoi l'homme lui parlait-il toujours aussi méchamment ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il donné à cette femme effrayante ? Et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le réconforter ?

Snape se dirigea vers la petite commode qui avait été rajoutée à côté de la sienne et ouvrit le dernier tiroir, il y trouva une dormeuse bleue avec de petites baguettes dessus. Il ferma le tiroir, et atteignit sur sa gauche une table en bois recouverte d'une nappe en plastique… En dessous, s'y trouvait rangées en piles, des couches, des lingettes et de la poudre pour bébé. (Il vient tout juste de comprendre que c'est ici qu'il est supposé changer le bébé.)

Severus s'approcha de Harry et lui mit la couche et le pyjama. Il se sentit fier de lui d'avoir su accomplir autant aussi bien. Il plaça alors Harry dans le couffin qui était décoré de rouge et d'or et dedans s'y trouvait une large et épaisse couverture verte et argent.

Apres s'être baigné et habillé pour la nuit, il se blottit dans son large lit et chuchota un mot magique et les lumières s'éteignirent. Alors qu'il était pratiquement endormi, Severus entendit le son d'un cri aigue de plaisir venant de Harry. Trop fatigué pour bouger, il réussit à l'ignorer pendant près de quinze minutes. Aussi épuisé qu'il puisse être, le sommeil ne voulait pas totalement venir, et à plusieurs reprises, il sursautait, le réveillant un peu plus, pour trouver un Harry qui jouait et riait tout seul.

Soupirant de frustration, Severus saisit sa baguette, chuchota un sort de lumière et alla voir l'enfant qui riait toujours et jouait avec ses pieds comme s'il venait de trouver la chose la plus fascinante du monde. Severus fronça les sourcils, « Vas-tu dormir ? J'ai du boulot moi demain ! Pas comme toi qui semble avoir trouvé la bonne parade pour y échapper !Si tu n'avais pas pris cette satanée potion, tout aurait été pour le mieux » expliqua-t-il durement. Par contre, surveiller Neville aurait pu être tout aussi pire, si ce n'est plus.

Harry le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, la lèvre inferieure s'avançant en une moue et les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Ne pense même pas a- »

« Ouinnnnn ! »

« -pleurer… » Snape poussa un grognement, jeta de sa baguette un sort de nuit en signe de défaite. La lumière s'éteignit automatiquement. Il se dirigea vers son lit, s'y écroula et mit un oreiller sur sa tête afin de bloquer les sons inhumains du cri de la banshee provenant du couffin au coin de la pièce.

« Pourquoi moi ? » sanglota-t-il presque, tandis qu'il se battait désespérément pour que le noir du sommeil envahisse son esprit et mette fin à son tourment.

Fin de ce chapitre, il était bien long celui-ci. Vous n'imaginerez même pas tout le temps que j'ai mis à le taper ! Enfin, vous l'avez aime ?

Prochain chapitre : When a Man Breaks, cela promet d'être intéressant…

À bientôt et surtout n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review…

Flick-Flack


	5. When a Man Breaks

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Voila donc ce chapitre très attendu ! Lui aussi j'ai mis du temps à le taper. Et profitez de sa longueur car le chapitre suivant sera bien plus court, malheureusement je mets tout autant de temps à le traduire… Allez comprendre pourquoi ?

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre5: When a Man Breaks.

Les trois derniers jours avaient été un véritable enfer, c'est ce que se disait Snape tandis qu'il marchait de long en large dans sa chambre, rechignant contre lui-même et berçant Harry d'avant en arrière essayant désespérément de le calmer.

Jamais, depuis la nuit où il avait donné un bain 'tranquille' à Harry et que celui-ci s'était mis à crier, il ne s'était arrêté. Il pleurait encore et toujours que ce soit de façon hystérique ou encore en hurlements sourds. Personne, pas même Albus, n'a pu persuader l'enfant de manger, dormir ou juste de se calmer.

Snape était si irrité que certaines parties de son cerveau avaient cessé de fonctionner. Le reste du personnel trouvait maintenant la situation amusante voire même pitoyable. Ils savaient tous que si Harry était contrarié c'était à cause de l'attitude grincheuse de Severus. Et ils le lui auraient dit, si pour on ne sait quelle raison, Dumbledore voulait qu'il l'apprenne de par lui-même. Bien entendu, ils savaient tous que Dumbledore espérait, par cette situation bancale, briser la relation horrible professeur et élèves que Severus entretenait avec Harry et le reste des élèves. Si Harry parvenait à creuser son chemin dans le cœur de Snape… Peut-être y aurait-il une chance pour que les deux gagnent ce qu'ils avaient perdu si tôt dans leur vie.

Snape, cependant, en était arrivé au point où il n'avait que très peu, voire même pas du tout de sommeil et s'il n'avait pas été de si mauvaise humeur et entêtée, il aurait pu remarquer qu'être gentil avec Harry pourrait le faire taire. Et le problème était que non seulement il risquait de s'évanouir à tout moment, mais qu'en plus Harry pourrait tomber vraiment malade s'il continuait ainsi.

Arrivé à la nuit du vendredi, vers les une heure du matin, les yeux de Snape étaient rouges et son visage portait de grosses cernes en dessous des yeux. Harry n'était pas en meilleur forme. Snape changea le bras qui tenait Harry puis finit par s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de sa chambre puis soupira de frustration.

« S'il te plait… » Supplia-t-il presque, d'une voix tremblante. « Tais-toi juste. Calme-toi, je n'en peux plus… » Il se balança lui-même et Harry, d'avant en arrière, comme sur une chaise à bascule et ferma les yeux tout en frottant le dos de Harry, d'une manière qu'il espérait être douce.

_« _ _Je t'en prie mon petit… »_ _Lui susurra agréablement une douce et belle voix_. _« Cesse ces larmes… Je sais que ton père est partit… S'il te plait, je ne peux plus supporter tes larmes plus longtemps… »_

_Larmes de tristesse… de trahison, de solitude._

_Puis elle commença à chanter, sa voix arrêtant le flot de larmes tandis qu'elle chantait…_

"_There is no tomorrow, "Il n'y a pas de lendemain,  
That we can't survive, Auquel nous ne pouvons survivre,  
As long as you're with me, Tant que tu es avec moi,_

_We shall always strive. Nous nous y efforcerons toujours._

_To live and love fully, Vivre et aimer pleinement,  
Till we are no more, Jusqu'a ce que nous ne soyons plus,  
Your heart and arms hold me, Ton cœur et tes bras me tiennent,  
And always assure..._ Et toujours me rassure…

_So fear not my darling, Alors n'est pas peur mon aimé,  
I'll always be near, Je serai toujours à tes côtés,  
Our safety is hard won, Notre securité est durement gangnée,  
There's no need to fear..."_ _Nous n'avons plus besoin de craindre._

Si Snape avait été plus éveillé et vigilant, il se serait aperçut qu'il avait commencé à chanter cette chanson d'une voix grave, laquelle était légère et douce. Harry s'était calmé et eut vite fait de saisir fermement la chemise de Severus, les larmes ne se déversaient plus sur ses joues et ses yeux rougis et lourds se fermaient tandis que l'homme continuait de chanter. Tous les deux étaient tellement fatigués, qu'aucun ne réalisa qu'il ne se balançait plus, parce qu'il était appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil.

"No danger can harm you, "Aucun danger ne peut te nuir,  
While I guard your sleep, Tant que je veilles sur ton sommeil,  
Dream sweetly I'll be here Rêve tendrement je serai là  
This promise..." he yawned slightly then whispered the words, "I'll keep..."

Cette promesse…" il bailla légèrement puis chuchota les mots, « je la tiendrais… »

Sur un dernier bâillement, ses paupières se fermèrent et son corps se ramollit, tout les deux, enfant et professeur, sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur, les bras de Snape tenant de manière protective Harry sur sa poitrine, assurant inconsciemment à Harry, que cette promesse, il la tiendrait.

Le lendemain matin, Snape se réveilla doucement mais sûrement. Il se sentait encore épuisé, faible—et son dos, son cou et ses jambes étaient un peu douloureux. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda le poids dans les bras, et là, se trouvait Harry, dormant encore.

Que s'était-il passé hier soir ? La réponse était floue et il resta assis pendant près de dix minutes avant que le souvenir de sa mère, chantant pour lui, ne lui revienne à l'esprit. Mère… berceuse… chantant pour Harry. Il frissonna.

Oh, mon Dieu.

Il n'a pas.

Il n'a pas pu.

Comment a-t-il pu.

Snape grimaça et espéra de tout son cœur que Harry ne se rappellera de rien de sa transformation. Qu'était-il arrivé la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi est-ce que les autres (avant que Harry ne puisse plus être consolé, pas même par le directeur) pouvaient le réconforter ? Pourquoi est-ce que dès que je parle, Harry se met à pleurer ?

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, ou que je n'ai pas fait ? Est-ce pour cela que Harry ne me fait jamais de sourire ?

Il doit probablement les aimer plus que moi… Je jurerais que c'est le jeu favori des Gryffondors, pensa Severus pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui bouleverse autant Harry ? Il repensa à toutes les fois où il s'était retrouvé avec Harry, lorsque celui-ci se mettait à pleurer et que les sourires laissaient place aux larmes… et la encore il frissonna.

Ça ne pourrait pas être…

Ça ne pourrait pas être cela… Cela ne pourrait pas être le ton de sa voix qui irrite autant Harry ! C'est trop futile ! Trop stupide ! Trop… Trop… Pareil à un enfant qui est facilement blessé et offensé. Il grogna mentalement. Alors c'était ça qui irritait Harry, il n'avait pas apprécié le fait que Severus se soit montré bourru et hargneux. Cela voulait dire qu'il aurait dû rester calme et tranquille s'il voulait avoir la paix, s'il voulait le silence… Il aurait dû être (Dieu l'interdit) GENTIL !

Par tous les Saints, comment va-t-il survivre à ça !

Harry se réveilla doucement, ses yeux s'ouvrant sur l'homme qui avait chanté pour lui la veille. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi en sécurité avant ça… Harry, pendant un moment, avait vu et sentit par les yeux de son esprit, que quelqu'un le tenait délicatement, un doux parfum, une douce voix chantait et après tout ce dont il se souvenait était peur, un flash vert et puis… se réveillait dans le noir… criait, pleurait et fut tiré des ténèbres par cet homme…

Snape regarda Harry qui le fixait les yeux grands ouverts, presque terrifiés. Il soupira puis demanda doucement, « Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Que penses-tu de manger le petit-déjeuner et après de faire une longue sieste ? »

Bien que Harry ne comprenne pas la plupart de ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il se rendit compte que le ton de sa voix était différent. Il n'était plus aussi haineux et dégouté… Mais pourquoi ? Il n'osa même pas bouger et lança un regard prudent à Snape.

Severus décida de ne pas trop pousser sa chance et de ne pas espérer que l'enfant lui fasse un sourire pour l'instant, donc il se leva du fauteuil et emmena Harry dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, un enfant suspicieux sur les genoux tandis qu'il réglait l'eau à la bonne température. Puis il déshabilla efficacement l'enfant et le plaça dans le bain. L'enfant déplaça son regard du filet d'eau, qui coulait du robinet, à l'homme qui enlevait ses propres vêtements et décida que les choses allaitent beaucoup mieux qu'auparavant et commença à jouer avec le filet d'eau de ses deux mains.

Apres avoir retiré ses vêtements de la veille et les avoir mit avec les affaires sales de Harry dans le panier à linges, Severus se tint immobile quelques instants regardant Harry jouer avec l'eau. Une minute plus tard, il décida 'Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi !' et il prit son nécessaire à toilette, qu'importe que le petit soit avec lui. Finissant de se brosser les dents, il se demandait s'il devait se mettre quelque chose sur le dos ou laver l'enfant pendant qu'il n'avait pas ses vêtements. Il rassembla les jouets de bain et les mit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Tout en versant une petite quantité de bain moussant à la fraise, il lui vint à l'esprit une idée inhabituelle qu'il s'empressa d'oublier. Il n'y a pas moyen qu'il prenne un bain moussant avec Harry Potter !

C'est alors que Harry leva les yeux vers lui et fit des gestes en direction de Severus et des jouets de bain. Tout en acquiesçant de la tête, il mit les jouets dans la baignoire et Harry les lui tendit de ses petites mains, lui sourit puis rit. Soupirant, Severus se rendit et grimpa dans la baignoire derrière l'enfant qui hurla de joie.

« Si jamais tu reviens à ton état normal et que par malchance, tu te rappelles de ça, je te suggère grandement de ne même pas oser en parler » lui informa-t-il doucement.

Harry l'ignora royalement à l'aide d'un hurlement tandis qu'il faisait des Ploufs avec la sorcière, éclaboussant le visage de Severus. « Argh ! » Il cracha l'eau moussante alors que Harry commençait à sucer son balai en plastique, Lorsque Harry l'entendit tousser, il se retourna et vit Severus essuyer son visage et avec un nouveau sourire, il étreignit le genou de Severus tant qu'il choqua le pauvre Snape puis retourna se tremper intégralement en faisant encore plus de Ploufs, utilisant même le dragon pour créer de plus grandes éclaboussures.

Après avoir lavé le corps de Harry avec le savon bleu, il éloigna un petit peu Harry afin qu'il puisse se laver et lorsqu'il se rassit, il commença à frotter ses bras avec le gant de toilette. Harry regarda le savon qui était tombé dans l'eau, le saisit maladroitement et commença à frotter la jambe de Severus avec.

« Par Merlin, mais que fais-tu ? » demanda Severus, les sourcils froncés.

« Laver » déclara simplement Harry.

Sevrus soupira et prit Harry, le tenant à l'aide d'un seul bras, ainsi, il pourra atteindre la bouteille de shampooing. C'est à ce moment-là que Harry décida de prendre une mèche de cheveux de Severus. Lorsque la main de Harry frôla le dessus de la tête de Snape, ce fut malheureusement suffisant pour sentir quelque chose de visqueux. « Eurk », dit Harry de dégoût tandis que sa main brillait à cause des cheveux gras de Snape habitué à remettre ses cheveux en arrière.

« Pardon… » Severus le reposa, les sourcils froncés alors que Harry nettoyait sa main dans l'eau. « Serais-tu en train de me dire qu'il faudrait que je me lave les cheveux ? » demanda-t-il le regard furieux.

« Eurk, » fut la simple réponse.

Près d'une heure plus tard, tout deux étaient propres et séchés et alors que Snape s'apprêtait à mettre son huile pour les cheveux, Harry secoua la tête, attirant l'attention de Snape.

« Quoi encore ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

« Nooooon » gémit Harry tout en regardant la bouteille.

« Ce sont mes cheveux Harry- » Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il réalisa que pour la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Harry, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Ce fait n'était pas passé inaperçu à l'enfant assit dans un coin de la salle de bain, parce qu'il regardait Snape avec un drôle de regard. Reposant la bouteille, Snape dit doucement « Très bien ».

Il s'habilla et fit de même avec Harry et nettoya le bazar auquel Harry avait grandement contribué. Il essuya la mousse à raser du miroir et les quelques gouttes sur le mur, puis prit l'enfant qui à présent sentait bon et Dieu merci était calme, pour se rendre à l'étage dans la Grande Salle. Comme on était Samedi, le petit-déjeuner commençait une heure plus tard et il fut légèrement surpris d'y trouver Remus et Hagrid à la table des professeurs prenant leur petit-déjeuner. Parce qu'ils étaient assis côte-à-côte dans une conversation plutôt animée, ils ne remarquèrent pas Severus approcher de la table et pour cause, on entendait aucuns cris hystériques, qui normalement, accompagnait chacune de ses entrées.

« Severus, bonjour, je constate que Harry ne crie plus… Grâce à une potion, un sort, des menaces ? Je suis plutôt curieux. » Remus sourit à Severus qui lui jetait un regard noir.

Calmement, il plaça Harry dans la chaise haute et répondit, « Je te ferais savoir que nous avons eu une nuit de sommeil complète et reposante et un bain calme et relaxant.

« Je vois, ça doit être pour cela que tes cheveux-»

« Arrête-toi là, Lupin, je te préviens. »

Remus sourit, « TOUCHÉ… Il a dû se passer quelque chose pour que tu sois aussi sensible, tu viens juste de m'appeler par mon nom de famille.»

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer » marmonna-t-il, gardant une voix calme et modulée tout le long de la conversation, laquelle ne passait pas inaperçue.

« Vous agissez différemment aujourd'hui, Professeur » Commenta Hagrid, curieux, « Si j'avais su que d'vous occuper d'un bébé vous calmerait, j'vous en aurais donné un plus tôt. »

« La ferme, Hagrid. » grommela Snape, qui attira l'attention de sa jeune charge.

Remus haussa un sourcil tandis que la lèvre inferieur de Harry commença à faire sa célèbre moue tremblante.

« Severus- » Remus désigna Harry du doigt et Snape se tourna immédiatement vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter avec des mots gentils, et une simple friction sur le dos sembla fonctionner. Mais Remus et Hagrid étaient bien trop occupés à regarder la scène en état de choc pour vraiment le remarquer.

« J'aurais tout vu » dit Hagrid lentement.

« Quoi? Severus câlinant Harry Potter ?" Remus faillit rire à la vision de ce que Harry en plus vieux aurait dit, fait et réagit à une telle image.

« Ça et le fait que Harry semble apprécier… » Ajouta Hagrid alors qu'il secouait sa tête.

Severus s'était rassis et essayait de replacer Harry sur son siège mais celui-ci, décidant qu'il ne voulait pas se rasseoir, recommença à faire la moue et Severus rendit une nouvelle fois les armes et autorisa Harry à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Snape tenta de manger sa propre nourriture, mais la plupart était volée par le petit coquin d'un an. « Comment suis-je censé manger s'il me vole ma nourriture ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant tandis qu'il donnait un morceau de sa saucisse au tout petit enfant.

« C'est comme demander 'comment puis-je faire la potion de Remus et rechercher un antidote pour Harry, si je suis constamment occupé à prévenir Harry Potter de tout problème » sourit Remus.

Severus le regarda et ce qui fut jadis un vif, tranchant et rusé esprit (avoir un bébé près de soi peut ramollir les sens) eut finalement un déclic à ce que Remus venait de dire. Il grimaça et faillit basculer en avant. « Et merde » puis il rajouta « Bien, Remus, depuis que tu as soulevé de si futiles détails, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans le monde du babysitting. » Severus se leva, il donna Harry à Remus qui clignait des yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité.

Puis Snape quitta la table et se dirigea rapidement vers les portes, sautant presque de joie.

« SEVERUS ! » hurla le loup-garou, stupéfait.

Snape répondit par-dessus son épaule « Amuse-toi bien ! » et il s'esquiva dans le tournant du couloir tandis que Hagrid commençait à rire.

Remus le regarda indigné alors que Hagrid se tenait le ventre, « T'as fait toi-même couler ton bateau avec celle-là, Remus. »

Ils regardèrent le tout petit garçon qui s'apprêtait à voler l'entier pancake de l'assiette de Remus, le fourrant joyeusement dans sa bouche lorsque Hagrid suggéra « pourquoi n'emmènerons-nous pas le petit bout de chou à ma cabane, une fois le repas finit. Je l'occuperai avec quelques animaux, peut-être aurais-je même l'aide de Ron et Hermione. Lui faire faire une promenade, pique-niquer ou quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait faire en compagnie d'un homme grand, ténébreux et horrible. »

Harry laissa sortir un puissant cri de joie ce qui les laissa perplexe, mais Remus acquiesça, « d'accord…»

Il s'avéra qu'entre-temps, ils avaient atteint la cabane et rassemblé presque un car au complet d'élèves près à aider. Perrin Whistler une Poufsouffle, Amber Posten et Salamanthia de Serpentard, Ben Fred, George, Neville, Ron et Hermione de Gryffondor. Tandis que le large groupe se dirigeait en direction de la cabane, Harry avait été placé à cheval sur les épaules de Fred et se cramponnait en tenant les cheveux roux clairs de celui-ci, avec qui Harry s'amusait énormément à jouer. Il portait maintenant un pullover en velours bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et de petites chaussures, le sac de bébé était porté par Hagrid (étant le seul à être suffisamment fort pour le soulever).

Comme le temps était très ensoleillé et vraiment chaud, ils avaient installé une très large couverture pour pique-niquer et s'étaient assis, jouant avec Harry et parlant d'école, de famille, loisirs, intérêts, amis, de leurs goûts, de leurs forces et faiblesses, futurs projets, et encore et encore, commençant à réaliser tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun. Hermione s'entendait très bien avec Salamanthia qui possédait un esprit vraiment très vif et un gros faible pour la métamorphose et les livres, pendant qu'Ambre s'amusait à flirter avec Ron qu'elle trouvait vraiment mignon… tout comme ses frères…

Harry, ennuyer de rester assis, s'était tortillé de façon à quitter les genoux de Hermione et tout en regardant ses amis qui semblaient intéressés par leurs discussions, décida de ramper vers celui aux robes miteuses qu'il connaissait mais ne savait pas trop comment…

Lupin baissa les yeux et vit Harry ramper rapidement en sa direction, et dès que Harry l'eut atteint, il le souleva dans les airs et un cri de joie s'y fit entendre.

« Voler ! » ordonna-t-il.

Remus se leva, « Excuse-moi, un instant » dit-il dans un rire, tandis qu'il prenait délicatement Harry par les côtés. Il le souleva dans les airs et commença à jouer au 'balai' (aussi connu en tant que 'avion' par nous, moldus).

Hagrid regarda ses plantations de citrouilles puis retourna son regard vers le groupe. « Je sais qu'aucun de vous n'est obligé de le faire s'il ne le veut pas, mais voudriez-vous m'aider à arracher les mauvaises herbes de mes plantations de citrouilles ? Je voudrais qu'elles atteignent une bien bonne taille pour 'alloween et se serait bien amusant et plus simple si vous m'aidiez. »

Les enfants se jetèrent des coups d'œil entre eux puis au visage de Hagrid et soupirèrent mentalement tandis qu'ils acquiesçaient, lui répondant qu'ils pouvaient en effet l'aider. Pendant leur désherbage, Harry était partit en rampant pour faire une promenade d'une heure, mais tous étaient bien trop occupés pour le remarquer. Ils gardaient un œil sur lui, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours la, à part qu'ils ne savaient pas au juste ce qu'il faisait.

Maintenant, d'après les lois de la nature, lorsqu'un enfant fait quelque chose ou va quelque part qu'il ne devrait pas, il y a toujours quelque chose de mauvais qui se passe. Qu'importe que les intentions de l'enfant soit innocentes. Et l'épaisse forêt, qui s'élevait derrière et à côté de la cabane agissait comme une frontière tentatrice qu'on se devait d'approcher, ne cessait d'attirer les yeux verts brillants de Harry comme l'aurait fait un réfrigérateur avec un aimant.

Finalement, Remus se leva et plaça Harry au milieu du champ de citrouilles informant aux jeunes de surveiller Harry pendant qu'il allait chercher de la nourriture. Et c'est ce qu'ils firent pendant environ quinze minutes, mais leur travail leur demandant de l'attention, Harry réussit finalement à se dandiner hors de vue de ses surveillants.

Lorsque Harry avait onze ans, la forêt lui avait parut sombre et incertaine, lui donnant la chair de poule plus qu'autre chose. Mais Harry à l'âge d'un an, la regardait avec admiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver dans ce curieux endroit ? Il se dégageait quelque chose de différent. Il devait vraiment voir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Ce n'est que cinq minutes plus tard, dans le potager que Perrin regarda tout autour et demanda « Où est Harry ? »

Le petit groupe frissonna, puis commença les recherches « Harry ? » le hurlement collectif déchira les airs, mais Harry, lui, s'amusait bien trop à grimper par-dessus les racines, ramper à travers les buissons pour réellement faire attention. Cette forêt était… était magique. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait exactement, mais il sentait son corps vibrer dans cet endroit… Plus il allait loin, moins il y avait de lumière et il lui fallu que quelques minutes pour enfin réaliser qu'il voulait rentrer.

Il était allé vraiment très loin, et c'était sympa, mais il préférait retourner où Hagrid et ses amis étaient. Il se retourna et commença à avancer vers ce qu'il pensait être le chemin d'où il venait, mais hélas, sa chance avait tourné.

Trois minutes plus tard, il était assis sur le sol dur, ses yeux hurlant pour son 'Papa' et son 'Moony'.

Firenze, un fier et serviable centaure, se dirigeait vers la cabane de Hagrid. Hagrid et lui se rencontraient approximativement une fois par mois pour discuter des problèmes qui survenaient dans la forêt et à l'école et aujourd'hui, il devait informer Hagrid qu'une nouvelle créature était entré dans leur forêt.

C'était une bête dangereuse qui tue par simple plaisir, pas seulement pour se nourrir. Un enfant de sa tribu avait déjà été tué par cette créature et il ne souhaitait pas risquer de perdre un autre jeune de sa tribu.

Il tendit l'oreille lorsqu'il entendit un doux et faible pleure mourir dans la brise. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De qui et d'où cela venait ? Inconsciemment il se dirigea vers la provenance des pleures et derrière une rangé d'arbres, un petit enfant pleurait, recroquevillé sur ses genoux. Il s'avança, le bruit sourd des sabots d'un cheval, alertant ainsi l'enfant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui ici.

Il se redressa et regarda ce qui s'approchait et laissa échapper un cri à vous glacer le sang lorsqu'il découvrit l'étrange chose qui se trouvait devant lui. Firenze recula d'un pas tandis qu'il fixait l'enfant qui lui semblait plutôt familier. Il connaissait cet enfant, ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, indomptables… et lorsque le garçon leva vers lui son visage couvert de larmes, il vit ses familiers et puissants yeux verts vifs et il sut, sans le moindre doute, que leurs chemins à Harry et lui se croisaient une fois de plus.

Le groupe s'était éparpillé après avoir cherche dans la cabane de Hagrid puis tout autour de celle-ci. Pendant que certains cherchaient dans les buissons, les arbustes, les arbres, le lac, ainsi de suite, Hermione, elle, courrait droit vers le château. Lupin, Dumbledore, tous sauf Snape. Il les tuerait sinon. Et si c'est elle qui devait lui dire, elle serait la première à rejoindre l'au-delà.

Elle était paniquée, rien n'aurait pu arriver à Harry, il était Harry après tout, rien de mal pourrait jamais lui arriver. Ses yeux la picotèrent, alors que des larmes naissaient au même rythme que ses peurs. Trouver Lupin et tout ira pour le mieux. Elle dévalait les couloirs aveuglement, le cœur battant, ne sachant pas où il pouvait bien être, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne dans un des coins du hall et vit Remus tenant un énorme panier d'une main et buvant sa potion d'une traite de l'autre.

Snape se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

Elle frissonna et s'apprêtait à courir se cacher dans le tournant (loin de Snape) lorsque sans attendre, la voix étouffée de Remus se fit entendre, « Hermione ! » haleta-t-il son nom, puis, elle s'immobilisa, prête à s'effondrer, « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle se retourna, et ils la regardèrent inquiets lorsqu'ils virent ses yeux, son visage et le fait qu'elle était hors d'halène, « Harry… » Haleta-t-elle, puis s'arrêta de parler. Severus, qui avait récupéré la tasse, en resserra sa prise dessus.

« Qu'y-a-t-il Mlle Granger ? » demanda Snape froidement ses yeux brillants dangereusement.

« Il est… Nous…, Je vous jure que nous étions en train de le surveiller- »

Les yeux de Remus s'élargissaient. « Où est-il ? »

« Je … Nous ne savons pas » finit-elle par sangloter. « Il a disparu, nous l'avons perdu » hurla-t-elle, « nous avons besoin de votre aide- »

« Quoi ! » beugla Snape qui se répercuta à plusieurs reprises à travers tout le Hall avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Taisez-vous stupide enfant, pleurer ne le retrouvera pas.» Il la dépassa, se mit à courir avant même que Remus ou elle ne puisse cligner des yeux. Ils suivirent rapidement le désespéré maître des potions.

888888888888888888888888888888

Fini, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Il n'est pas choupinou… notre maître des potions, hein ?


	6. The Hunter and the Hunted

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci pour vos reviews et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre… Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6: The Hunter and the Hunted.

Des oreilles attentives se dressèrent lorsque des rires brisèrent le silence de la forêt interdite, une paire immobile d'yeux métaux regardait les enfants de sa proie. Ils étaient assis, adossés à un ensemble de végétation formée avec soin qui se trouvait derrière la grotte de la même taille que la plus grande des proies. Une queue noire battait sinueusement d'un côté à l'autre, pendant que le corps d'une peau de cuir souple se tapissait à l'ombre d'un immense arbre à la bordure de la forêt. Rien à part la queue ne bougeait tandis qu'il observait patiemment… attendant, planifiant, calculant…

Très vite, la plus petite des proies regarda le jeune adolescent qui s'occupait de lui, et se dressa d'une manière instable sur ses pieds. Il s'avança de quelques pas aidé par des rochers de couleurs vives… A moins que ce ne soit une sorte de nourriture ? Le plus petit marchait déjà un peu plus sûr de lui entre les rangées de plantes, passa son gardien qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que le plus jeune de leur espèce essayait de se dérober sous leurs yeux vigilants. Humm, peut-être ne faisaient-ils pas aussi attention qu'ils le devraient. Le plus jeune était maintenant hors de portée des plus âgés des jeunes, et pas un ne s'était souvenu de la sécurité de leur cercle. Aucun petit aussi jeune que cela ne devrait jamais pouvoir se dérober de la vue des sentinelles de SON clan. Les petits sont trop précieux, ce sont leur sang, leur future.

Ces créatures étaient après tout vraiment des proies… et de stupides proies, en plus. Le Sombre avait bien choisi lorsqu'il avait donné ce territoire de chasse aux Rau'Mron. Ils pourront se nourrir sans difficulté, et bientôt, de nombreux petits embelliront de nouveau la tanière. Des proies évoluées mais stupides étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Les animaux, ça pouvait aller, amis ils ne nourrissaient pas le clan suffisamment longtemps. Le jeune des Pieds de Sabots s'était avéré un excellent repas… Une fois que l'ensemble du clan l'avait savouré, ils avaient été rassasiés pendant plusieurs jours.

Se faufilant plus profondément dans l'ombre, à l'abri de son arbre, Krr'Shar du clan des Mys'Alk disparut de vue tandis que le bébé marchait à quatre pattes, sans hésitation, en direction de la forêt, à côté de l'endroit où il était caché. Krr'Shar prit doucement une profonde et silencieuse respiration lorsque le plus jeune passa près de lui, flairant sa proie du mieux qu'il pu afin de le traquer à distance… Tellement de… vie ! Tellement de… pouvoir ! Oui ! Celui-ci sera un mets rare et raffiné… Il ne fera pas que les nourrir, mais renforcera également le clan. Avec celui-ci, ils pourront avoir des jeunes en même temps que le bourgeonnement des nouvelles feuilles. Oh oui…

Rampant dans l'ombre de l'arbre le plus proche, en-dessous du sentier sinueux que suivait le petit, Krr'Shar observait l'avenir de son future clan s'éloigner de plus en plus de la protection de son propre clan. Il se prélassa du pouvoir émanant du petit, il pouvait le goûter dans l'air et la senteur remplissait ses narines tandis que le petit marchait à peine à un mètre de là où il se trouvait, continuant d'avancer plus profondément au milieu des arbres. Une fois derrière, il suivit sans bruit à une distance de trois mètres le petit qui faisait son chemin joyeusement à travers les broussailles. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. C'était étrange… Etait-il déjà venu ici ? Surement pas. Aussi puissant qu'il puisse être, il aurait dû se rendre compte du danger imminent et s'en tenir éloigné et ne pas foncer droit dedans. Il allait le suivre un peu plus loin, juste pour voir où il allait. La curiosité était un trait de puissance parmi les Rau'Mron. C'est ce qui avait exterminé la plupart des clans restant dans les anciennes forêts, la curiosité envers le changement du monde autour d'eux. Cela ne le conduira pas à sa mort… Le jeune ne pourra rien contre lui, il était sans défense.

Un moment plus tard, le petit hésita dans son vagabondage, se retourna et regarda le chemin qu'il avait emprunté… directement vers Krr'Shar. Il était impossible qu'il l'ait vu… Il se tenait dans l'ombre, invisible à la vue de sa proie. Il se tient immobile et attendit. Le petit avança d'un pas vers lui et cria.

« Qui est-là ? » dit-il d'une voix haute et forte.

Krr'Shar cilla de surprise. Cela provenait du jeune. Il voulait se rapprocher et se frotter tout contre le corps de sa proie, se rouler à ses pieds et demander à être caressé. Krr'Shar secoua la tête afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Le petit essayait de l'attirer à lui ! Comme si une lumière brillait au-dessus ! Le petit était puissant !

Enfonçant ses griffes dans le sol mou et jonché de feuilles mortes, Krr'Shar résista du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'appel. Il ne voulait pas quitter la protection que lui fournissait l'ombre… Pas maintenant. Il trembla en retour tandis que chaque parcelle de son esprit était progressivement possédée et l'encourageait à rejoindre le petit garçon. Juste au moment où Krr'Shar était sur le point de sortir de l'ombre, le jeune abandonna, se tournant et reprenant tranquillement son chemin, ayant encore envie de vagabonder un peu. Haletant et tremblant de tout son être, Krr'Shar s'appuya contre l'arbre au milieu de cette obscurité accueillante. Par tous les vents, le petit avait un pouvoir incroyable ! Sa force vitale fournirait l'ensemble du clan Et attirerait les femelles à les rejoindre, ainsi il y aurait de nouveaux petits après la saison de la mort et du froid.

Très vite, le jeune s'arrêta dans sa marche déterminée et regarda tout autour de lui, un peu confus. Il se retourna et essaya de rebrousser chemin, mais la forêt interdite était à la hauteur de son nom, et le chemin avait été modifié derrière le petit garçon. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit commença à pleurer et crier « Papa », lequel Krr'Shar savait que c'était le protecteur du petit, et « Loony » dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait, mais décida que ça devait certainement être un autre des plus âgés de son clan. Puis il s'assit sur le sol de la forêt, jonché de feuilles mortes et pleura encore plus fort… d'un hurlement à vous briser le cœur, le hurlement d'un petit garçon perdu, abandonné, attendant d'être secourut ou de mourir.

Krr'Shar glissa d'une ombre à l'autre des imposants géants, toujours plus près du petit garçon qui hurlait. Ses yeux gris brillèrent de plaisir et d'anticipation tandis qu'il observait, attendant patiemment que le jeune s'épuise de lui-même. Le bruit de pas lents alerta Krr'Shar de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Un grognement silencieux s'échappa de ses crocs. Il se recula plus profondément dans l'obscurité et arrêta le balancement de sa queue, laquelle mouvait de gauche à droite, prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

Un grand Pieds de Sabots apparut et s'approcha lentement et en douceur de son petit enfant… de sa proie… la future énergie vitale de son clan. De la haine bouillait dans sa poitrine, mais Krr'Shar réussit à rester calme. Le Pieds de Sabots était bien trop grand pour lui pour l'attaquer tout seul. Le garçon, par contre était petit et pourrait être abattu facilement … le Pieds de Sabots pourrait repousser le clan dans son intégralité. Peut-être était-il seulement curieux et abandonnerait vite le petit en poursuivant son chemin. Après tout, le petit n'était pas un poulain des Pieds de Sabots. Pourquoi se préoccuperait-il d'un jeune d'un autre clan ?

Firenze parla doucement à l'enfant hystérique, s'avançant petit à petit, tendant sa main à Harry, essayant désespérément de le cajoler pour le calmer. Il ne désirait pas attirer l'attention de certaines créatures dangereuses qui vivaient dans la forêt. Firenze finit par utiliser la méthode habituelle pour calmer les jeunes de sa tribu… Il s'agenouilla sur les feuilles mortes et commença à chanter calmement au garçon.

Petit à petit, les larmes et les cris ralentirent, puis s'arrêtèrent. La respiration du garçon se fit plus facile et retourna à la normal tandis que celui-ci regardait l'étrange… homme à quatre pattes ? Sa voix n'était pas celle de son papa… Mais, elle était douce et la chanson était jolie. Après s'être calmé, la curiosité prit le dessus, et il rampa vers 'l'homme' qui chantait.

Firenze sourit légèrement, réconforté par le fait que Harry était enfin silencieux et était actuellement ouvert à lui. Il s'arrêta de chanter et ouvrit les bras. « Viens avec moi, Harry, je te ramène à la maison. »

« Chez papa ? » demanda la petite voix tremblante de Harry, mais dont le ton montrait clairement de l'espoir.

« Ton père ? » répéta Firenze confus. James Potter était mort, est-ce que cet enfant… Harry pourrait-il avoir régressé mentalement tout autant que physiquement ? Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas hurlé ainsi dans la forêt sinon. Donc, sa mémoire était… plus du tout là. « Non, pas à ton père, Harry, ton père est mort. Je te ramène à Dumbledore, il va- »

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et les larmes commencèrent à se déverser. « JE VEUX PAPA ! PAPA N'EST PAS MORT ! » Et un cri à vous rompre les tympans éclata encore une fois, tout aussi fort qu'avant… si ce n'est plus.

Firenze se traita de tous les noms silencieusement. « Je te ramène, ne t'inquiète pas ! Harry, je t'en prie calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas sûr par ici ! Je te ramènerai à ton papa ! » Dit-il finalement, cédant à l'inévitable. Par contre il détestait mentir, ce qui était la seule solution pouvant calmer Harry, il en était certain. « Maintenant, laisse-moi te prendre, ainsi je pourrai te ramener à Poudlard. »

Harry renifla et le regarda, suspicieux, « Promis ? »

« Oui promis » dit Firenze solennellement à l'enfant.

« Mais et le petit chat ? » demanda adorablement Harry, regardant au pied de l'arbre à deux mètres de là et sourit lorsqu'il le vit.

« Chat, quel chat ? Aucuns chats normaux ne peuvent survivre dans la forêt interdite, Harry, à part Miss Teigne et Pattenrond, le chat de Hermione. » Expliqua-t-il à l'enfant confus tandis qu'il jetait un œil à l'arbre que Harry fixait. Firenze étendit ses sens plus loin pour explorer l'endroit. Il sentit une sensation troublante lorsqu'il le fit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sur ce, il saisit sans cérémonie Harry et se redressa d'un coup sur ses pieds (enfin sabots). « Nous devons partir, Harry, allons-y.»

« M-mais le chat ! » cria d'un ton envoutant Harry en direction de l'arbre et un frisson parcourut Firenze tandis qu'il réalisait que Harry utilisait ses pouvoirs innés pour appeler la créature que Firenze ne pouvait toujours pas voir. Il sentit une onde d'énergie se propager à travers lui, jusqu'à l'autre chose.

Krr'Shar n'était pas préparé à un tel appel juste après le dernier et sortit de la profonde obscurité qui le cachait et apparut dans un rayon de soleil qui tachetait le sol de la forêt. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, IL avait voulu appeler le clan en renfort pour enlever le petit garçon ET le grand Pieds de Sabots, mais à la place, une sorte de pouvoir l'avait attiré de force à s'avancer vers le petit garçon, ce… damné petit garçon, il allait le tuer maintenant ! Il aurait dû le faire après avoir échappé au premier appel, mais non… Cette foutue curiosité des Rau'Mron et cette opportunité d'avoir de nouveau des petits l'avait mené à ça !

Firenze agrippa Harry fermement dans une étreinte protectrice tandis qu'un gros chat, de la taille et la forme normal d'un tigre, apparut en face d'eux. Il ne possédait pas de fourrure, juste une peau de cuir noire, tachetée de gris et de profond yeux gris, il semblait peu important, se mélangeant petit à petit avec le soleil et l'obscurité, comme s'il était sa propre ombre. Il se prépara à l'attaque, cillant face au rayon de soleil, un faible grondement s'échappant de sa gueule, exposant par la-même des crocs de 8 cm.

« Vois ! CHAT ! » Cria joyeusement l'enfant, frappant des mains.

Oh, il le voyait très bien… Ça devait être la chose, une des choses qui tuait des créatures partout dans la forêt. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Firenze ne pouvait pas se battre contre la créature ET protéger Harry… Ainsi, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait… Il fuit.

« Nooooon ! Chat ! » Pleura Harry de désespoir, tandis qu'ils laissaient son nouvel animal de compagnie derrière.

« Mauvais chat ! » insista Firenze, hurlant pour couvrir les bruits de sabots, ne s'arrêtant pas pour donner de plus amples informations à l'enfant qui était loin de comprendre le vrai danger de la situation.

Krr'Shar secoua sa tête de félin tandis que le pouvoir qui l'avait fait se dévoiler s'estompait. Le petit garçon l'avait VOULU auprès de lui et n'avait même pas été effrayé ! Ce n'est PAS comme ça que c'est supposé fonctionner. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à proximité de cet étrange enfant, et il n'avait pas le temps de mettre tout cela au clair. A contre cœur, il céda à l'inévitable. Il savait qu'il devait appeler les autres avant que sa proie ne lui échappe. Mais il aurait juste aimé avoir plus de temps et découvrir ce que le petit garçon voulait de lui… C'était comme si un des siens l'avait appelé…

Immédiatement, il appela mentalement les guerriers de son clan à venir le rejoindre dans sa chasse. En peu de temps, ils furent tous à ses côtés, sortant des ombres des arbres environnants, huit jeunes et robustes chasseurs Rau'Mron étaient prêts et enthousiastes à suivre leur leader jusqu'au meurtre.

'''À la chasse mes frères, les proies que nous chassons nous apporteront une progéniture pour la saison des nouvelles feuilles'''. Les informa Krr'Shar dans leur ancien dialecte. Il rentra dans l'ombre de l'immense arbre en face de lui et disparut, suivit de près par ses frères tandis qu'ils se fondaient dans l'obscurité des ténèbres et l'obscurité s'étendait bien loin dans la forêt facilitant la poursuite et la chasse de leurs proies.

Voila, je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire ce chapitre, mais ce n'est pas la cause de mon retard ! La cause est que je n'ai pas eu accès à l'ordinateur, ça arrive des fois ! Enfin je pense pouvoir mettre le prochain chapitre lundi prochain au mieux dimanche. Ça ne fera pas beaucoup de temps d'attente ! Alors please reviews…


	7. To the Rescue

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à Dia, Nymphodora Tonks, Ewilian Potter, Jenni944, Lyly, 666Naku, Zaika, Magyarpotter, Tyto27, Nyamothis, Blackangel, Nepheria et I-am-Lady-Voldemort pour vos reviews… même si je n'y ai pas répondu, vraiment désolée. Vous avez de la chance que je poste ce chapitre sans retard, il faut dire qu'en ce moment c'est un peu la déprime… Alors le moral est plutôt bas... Je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre alors bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7: To the Rescue.

Severus fonçait à toute vitesse en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Ses yeux perçants pouvaient voir le géant, qui se tenait juste devant celle-ci, pleurant tandis qu'il appelait Harry. Des groupes de jeunes, venant de toute part, rejoignaient la cabane, tous débraillés et essoufflés. La peur et/ou les larmes étaient visibles sur le visage de la plupart et on pouvait voir que les plus jeunes pleuraient, mais essayaient tant bien que mal de se calmer.

« Nous ne l'avons trouvé nulle part ! » Cria Ron, la peur rendant sa voix stridente. Le cœur de Snape manqua un battement, son visage exprimait la colère tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux, dérapant dans son arrêt.

Qu'avez-vous fait du garçon ! » Hurla-t-il, un mélange de peur et de rage contenue dans sa voix. Les mains sur les hanches, il tenta de résister à l'envie d'étrangler l'enfant le plus proche de lui.

« Il s'est enfui ! » Laissa échapper Ambre tandis qu'une crampe la pliait en deux de douleur.

« Nous avons vérifié PARTOUT ! » Explosa Perrin, « Les jardins, le lac, le terrain de Quidditch, tout autour du château, le seul endroit où nous n'avons pas encore cherché est- » Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la forêt interdite et le visage de Severus en perdit toutes ses couleurs.

« Hagrid, s'il est arrivé quelque chose à cet enfant, je ne compte pas cher de ta peau- » Grogna Severus, fixant l'homme tourmenté.

« Pas maintenant Severus ! » L'empêcha Remus d'aller plus loin et de dire des choses qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. « Nous devons fouiller la forêt. Les enfants, restez par groupes de trois et ne fouillez pas plus loin que quelques mètres aux bordures de la forêt. Si vous ne le trouvez pas, allez chercher Albus, ne fouillez pas plus loin à moins que vous ne désiriez être blessés. Severus, Hagrid et moi, allons fouiller dans les parties les plus reculées, envoyez une lueur rouge si vous êtes blessés et verte si vous l'avez trouvé.

Les enfants acquiescèrent et disparurent prenant des chemins différents, tandis que les adultes vérifiaient la première rangée d'arbres et s'enfonçaient rapidement dans les profondeurs de la forêt, disparaissant de vue.

Fred et George étaient partis dès l'ordre de fouille donnée, mais contrairement aux première et cinquième années, ils avaient bien plus de connaissance en magie et en sort de protection. De plus ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance de survivre dans les parties reculées de la forêt. Ils coururent jusqu'à la remise, où étaient entreposés les balais de Quidditch et d'un 'Alohomora', déverrouillèrent la porte et saisirent les brossdurs de l'école, les enfourchant. Ils filèrent droit vers la forêt, regardant ensemble partout, autant qu'ils le pouvaient, appelant Harry à chaque instant, puis, tandis qu'ils s'élevèrent un peu plus dans les airs, ils cherchèrent tout aussi désespérément que les autres.

Une fois les profondeurs de la forêt atteintes, les adultes se dispersèrent, Hagrid allant tout droit, Remus prenant à gauche et Snape la droite. La peur saisirent les trois adultes tandis qu'ils cherchèrent l'enfant sans défense qui avait été place sous leur responsabilité. Chacun d'entre eux était déterminé à ne pas retourner à Poudlard sans ramener en même temps l'enfant. Severus était même prêt à passer la forêt au peigne fin s'il le fallait pour retrouver Harry. Rien, à moins que Voldemort ne le tue, n'arrêterait Severus de chercher pour que Harry rentre sain et sauf à la maison.

888

Le cœur de Firenze battait farouchement, le sang circulant à toute vitesse tandis qu'il bondissait par-dessus des arbres morts, des buissons, des rochers, des racines. Il savait à présent qu'il était pourchassé. Et pas seulement par le 'chat' solitaire que Harry avait attiré, mais par au moins sept ou huit de ces choses. A chaque fois qu'un flash d'obscurité attirait son attention, il esquivait de justesse un coup de griffes ou de mâchoires. De nombreux coups de griffes l'avaient déjà atteint, ne causant pas plus de dégât qu'avec un chat domestique, en revanche la largeur des griffures était plus grosse ; ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que si une panthère lui était passée dessus, ce à quoi il s'était plutôt attendu de la part d'aussi gros félins. Mais tout de même, suffisamment de ses griffures pourraient le faire saigner jusqu'à en provoquer sa mort. Et pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il devenait comme léthargique, ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus maladroits et ils ETAIENT parvenu à le griffer deux fois plus.

Harry sanglotait à présent, il n'appréciait pas la violence dont il était traité, sa peur augmentant au même rythme que celle de Firenze. Tout à coup, le centaure dérapa, se cabra et recula de quelques pas, tandis qu'un grognement surgissait juste devant eux. Ceci étant le seul avertissement avant qu'ils ne relancent l'attaque.

Firenze essaya d'esquiver l'animal qui bloquait son chemin. Il ne put que sentir d'autres griffures lui déchirer le flanc. Essayer de tenir un enfant tout en courant n'était pas chose aisée, mais subir une attaque de tous côtés en multipliant les prédateurs étaient du domaine de l'impossible.

En entendant un cri de douleur, Firenze réalisa que Harry venait de se faire griffer par le leader de ces chats. UN hurlement de pure terreur de l'enfant suivit, et les… choses… se glacèrent sur place. Donnant à Firenze l'ouverture dont il avait besoin, il fonça aussi vite qu'il pouvait et chancelant légèrement, il parvint à sauter par-dessus un rondin de bois, tenant Harry de manière encore plus protective qu'avant.

Où devait-il aller ? Est-ce que les créatures arrêteraient de les chasser une fois la forêt quittée ? Ou est-ce qu'ils en auront que faire ? Tout ce que pouvait faire Firenze était de continuer à courir et prier pour qu'il ait suffisamment de force pour atteindre le château.

Severus s'arrêta sèchement et son cœur se glaça lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement parfaitement audible faire écho dans la forêt. Il pouvait reconnaitre ce hurlement entre mille. Il l'avait affronté pendant cinq jours. « Harry ! » rugit-il, d'une voix plus puissante qu'avant et deux fois plus stressé. Bon Dieu, si quelque chose est arrivé au garçon- !

Sans hésiter, il bondit à travers les buissons, sprintant en direction du hurlement de Harry. Il était déjà fatigué et essoufflé d'avoir couru non-stop dans les bois mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Quelque part en lui, Severus trouva une réserve d'énergie qu'il ne se savait pas posséder et y puisa sa force. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant d'être calme, surtout lorsqu'il pensait suffisamment clairement pour savoir où il était et ce qu'il y faisait.

Firenze leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit un cri humain provenant de vers Poudlard. Il se dirigea courageusement vers la provenance du son ; s'il pouvait atteindre cette voix, peut-être cette personne pourra-t-elle l'aider à protéger Harry.

Un deuxième appel fit écho à travers les bois et Firenze l'entendit clairement, la personne appelait Harry ! Et cette fois-ci, Harry l'entendit aussi vu que celui-ci s'était tu, puis…

« PAPA, AU SECOURS ! » hurla l'enfant, reconnaissant instantanément la voix qui l'appelait.

Sans s'y attendre, quatre des félins surgirent, les entourant, deux devant et deux derrière. Firenze s'arrêta au hurlement et se cabra nerveusement, tandis qu'il observait anxieusement les créatures. Elles se tenaient immobiles têtes basses, les oreilles dressées et leurs queues battantes. Un long grognement de gorge se fit entendre chez nombre d'entre eux. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas foncer droit sur eux avec Harry dans les bras. Mais par contre il pouvait utiliser son arc pour les repousser s'ils s'approchaient de trop près et ainsi les frapper avec. Ça et ses sabots étaient ses seules armes. Il pouvait faire un autre arc mais il n'avait pas moyen qu'il laisse l'enfant pour ses défendre contre ses choses. Peut-être que d'autres de sa tribut ne se seraient pas impliqués dans une affaire avec un humain sorcier et l'auraient laissé seul face à son destin… même si ce destin était la mort…, mais Firenze ne pouvait pas faire ça… Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Juste à ce moment, une des créatures bondit sur lui par derrière. Tournoyant rapidement, Firenze le vira d'un coup de sabot envoyant la créature valser trois mètres plus loin atterrissant dans un buisson accompagné d'un fracas satisfaisant et d'un jappement fort aigu, semblable à celui d'un chat heurté et espérons le, blessé.

« Papa ! » cria Harry encore une fois, attendant de la part de son protecteur plus que jamais auparavant. Ses yeux verts étaient écarquillés de terreur et il tremblait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

On pouvait désormais remettre en question le fait que tous pensaient que l'instinct paternel de Snape était semblable à celui d'un ours mâle (pratiquement inexistant), mais au son de l'enfant prit de panique, ce qui avait été observé pendant presque une semaine, se voyait multiplier au-delà de toute croyance. Sortant sa baguette, il était prêt à envoyer ce qui venait de blesser Harry dans l'autre monde et même au-delà.

« Harry ! » tonna sa voix tandis qu'il se rapprochait de sa charge. Mais il s'arrêta immédiatement lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les créatures peu habituelles mais qui semblaient dangereuses, en face de lui… Puis, il y avait Harry et un centaure, au milieu des créatures, donnant des coups de sabots et tournoyant, essayant de se tenir à l'écart des griffes et des crocs.

« AVADA KADAVRA ! » Sans même penser une seconde aux conséquences de l'utilisation de ce sort, et avec l'expérience et la précision que seul un grand duelliste pouvait avoir, Snape heurta sans ménagement une des créatures attaquantes.

La bête hurla de douleur et bondit dans un coin d'ombre, disparaissant immédiatement de vue. Severus resta choqué un moment du fait que la chose ne soit pas morte sur le coup. Mais, il rassembla ses esprits afin de mieux se concentrer sur un autre problème. Les trois prédateurs restant regardaient le nouveau guerrier arrivé dans la bataille, puis leur yeux glissèrent à l' endroit où leur frère, blessé, avait disparut, et fuirent d'eux-mêmes.

Snape se précipita sur le centaure, « Qui êtes-vous ? Où l'avez-vous trouvé ! » Demanda-t-il, succédant les questions à toute vitesse. Severus tendit les bras et prit délicatement Harry des bras de Firenze, berçant l'enfant qui pleurait sur sa poitrine et faisant courir une main légèrement sur les cheveux de Harry qui se cramponnait fermement à ses robes.

« Je me nomme Firenze, je suis un ami de Hagrid, le gardien des terres de Poudlard. J'ai trouvé Harry dans la forêt, pleurant et seul », informa-t-il au sorcier tout bouleversé qui caressait tendrement et de manière possessive l'enfant tremblant et effrayé.

« Harry, je vais te découper vivant lorsque tu seras redevenu normal, tu as failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! » dit Snape, grondant le garçon qui sanglotait. « Si jamais tu refais ça, lorsque tu redeviendras normal, tu écoperas d'une retenu d'une semaine. »

Firenze fronça un sourcil à cette déclaration qui était en totale contradiction avec les faits et gestes de l'homme. « Etes-vous le seul à le chercher ? »

« Non, je ne le suis pas… » Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste, envoya une lueur verte dans les airs. « Je devais faire un signal aux autres… Tout va bien ? » S'enquit-il.

Firenze fixa l'homme, qui commençait à devenir un peu flou sur les bords, puis secoua la tête « Je ne crois pas, non. Je pense que leurs griffes contenaient une sorte de poison- »

« Suivez-moi donc. Il faut rejoindre Hagrid et les autres, nous pourrons vous aider à Poudlard. » Il serra encore plus Harry tandis que l'enfant enterait sa tête dans le cou de Severus. Snape se retourna et le centaure le suivit lentement, trébuchant souvent, mais continuant sa marche tout de même.

« Papa… » Renifla Harry, qui ne pleurait plus, mais qui se blottissait un peu plus près. « Chat méchant, j'ai mal- »

« Quoi ! » répondit vivement Snape. « Où ? » Severus écarta Harry et commença à examiner le garçon. Harry protesta légèrement du fait d'avoir été éloigné de l'épaule confortable sur laquelle il s'était blotti, mais garda tout de même le silence, ne boudant qu'un peu. Sur son bras droit se trouvaient des griffures, seulement deux, mais d'un centimètre de large chacune et en partie profondes. Si Harry avait été plus grand, ca ne lui aurait pas causé autant de dommages, mais il n'était qu'un petit garçon…

« D'accord, allons directement voir Pompom. » dit Snape déterminé. Puis murmura d'un souffle, « Zut, si seulement je pouvais transplaner. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin atteint la cabane de Hagrid, ils virent tous les enfants et les adultes attendre, anxieux, même Albus. Pompom se précipita à leurs côtés avec Ambre.

« Est-ce que Harry va bien ! »

«Vous l'avez retrouvé ! »

« Merde, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Surveillez votre langage ! »

« Hey, c'est un centaure ! »

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Il a l'air d'avoir été blessé. Ah ! »

« Vos manières ! »

« Comme si tu étais la seule à parler Ambre. Ah ! »

« Les enfants, s'il vous plait ! » Albus haussa le ton de sa voix pour avoir leur attention. « Que s'est-il passé, Severus ? » Il cacha sa surprise face au fait qu'un Harry très calme était blottit dans les bras de Snape et semblait en être content, la tête reposant dans ses robes.

« Harry était parti explorer la forêt et Firenze l'a trouvé et l'a protégé des créatures ressemblant à des chats que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. » expliqua Snape, caressant soigneusement d'une main le dos de Harry. « Je pense que les griffes et les crocs devaient contenir une sorte de venin, Firenze ne se sent pas très bien… »

« Fatigué- » corrigea Firenze. « Même au plein milieu de la poursuite, c'est comme une léthargie… » Expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il s'agenouilla, trop faible pour rester debout plus longtemps. « S'ils m'avaient blessé encore un peu plus, je pense que je n'aurais pas tenu. Ce sont des attaques efficaces. Harry, malheureusement a été blesser également, mais pas trop sévèrement, je crois… »

Hagrid s'approcha de Firenze et posa sa large main sur l'épaule du centaure, « Nous allons prendre soin de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Merci d'avoir protégé 'Arry. »

« Oui en effet, merci. C'est la deuxième fois que tu le sauves, » ajouta Albus, accompagné d'un petit sourire.

« Je dois reconnaitre que cet enfant m'a laissé perplexe pendant un moment. Il m'a demandé de le ramener à son père… Je pensais qu'il parlait de James… » Firenze regarda Severus, puis secoua la tête. « Je suppose que c'était une erreur. »

Puis, Harry parla, fixant les yeux de Severus tandis qu'il baillait, « Fatigué, Papa, veux dormir. »

Les enfants en eurent le souffle coupé alors que tous regardaient silencieusement Harry et Snape, n'arrivant pas à croire le fait que leur ami avait appelé leur professeur 'papa'. Les yeux d'Albus brillèrent de tendresse et d'amusement, cependant il garda le silence, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de Severus sur son soudain changement de relation avec Harry… pas maintenant.

Remus referma fermement sa mâchoire, retenant un rire et parvint de justesse à ne pas sourire. Oh, il allait bien s'amuser avec ça plus tard… bien plus tard… Lorsque Severus ne lui arrachera pas la tête pour avoir parlé. Pour un homme qui se prétend détester et mépriser le garçon-qui-a-survécu, il faisait un sacré bon boulot en étant surprotecteur et dont l'attitude faisait plus penser à un père attentionné. En y regardant de plus près, Remus pouvait parier que personne ne pourrait ARRACHER l'enfant des bras de Severus, à moins d'utiliser la magie.

Pompom s'approcha pour examiner Harry en premier et commença à poser ses doigts sur les parties vitales, vérifiant que physiquement tout allait bien, puis passa sa baguette au dessus de lui murmurant faiblement des incantations… puis parla « Il semblerait que ce soit un poison de sommeil…rien de fatal, mais les coupures ont besoins d'être soignés. » Sur ce, elle fit danser sa baguette et chanta les paroles nécessaires, laissant par la suite une peau propre et encore une fois sans la moindre cicatrice. « Mr. Firenze, par contre, vous devriez rester allongé ici le temps que je soigne vos blessures avec quelques onguents et une potion. J'ai tout le matériel nécessaire dans mon sac. »

« Firenze, veux tu de l'aide pour aller dans ma cabane ? » proposa Hagrid. Firenze acquiesça et celui-ci aida le centaure à se mettre sur pied puis à grimper les marches de la cabane.

« Donnez un bain à Harry puis laissez-le dormir, il me semble que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui maintenant. » indiqua Pompom à Severus. « S'il a faim donnez-lui quelque chose de léger. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, donnez-lui absolument un repas consistant. » Snape acquiesça et Pompom suivit le géant et le centaure dans la cabane.

« Cinq points pour Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor pour avoir aidé dans cette recherche et pour avoir réagit rapidement. » dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes tandis qu'il faisait un large sourire aux enfants encore sous le choc.

« Bien que l'on devrait plutôt vous en retirer vu que vous l'avez perdu en premier lieu. » grogna Snape faiblement, mais pas assez fort pour être entendu.

Harry commença à pleurnicher et le visage de Snape se transforma du rictus sévère à quelque chose de définitivement plus doux, alors qu'il essayait de calmer Harry, lui murmurant calmement des paroles réconfortantes.

Ron et Hermione en restèrent bouche-bée de même que les jumeaux et Neville, tandis qu'une fois de plus, leur méchant professeur de Potions les choquait profondément. Ron se demandait qui cet homme était et où, par tous les cieux, Snape était passé !

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller m'allonger… trop de soleil, je me mets à halluciner… » Marmonna Fred. C'était trop pour lui. Il connaissait cet homme depuis près de sept années et maintenant ça ? « Excusez-moi- » Puis, il partit accompagne de son jumeau, les deux étant extrêmement confus. Tandis qu'ils s'eloignaient, George chuchota, « Si tu étais en train d'halluciné, c'est que j'étais également pris de la même fièvre… Incroyable… »

"Je vous l'avais dit qu'il fallait vous calmer en sa présence, professeur." Fit-elle d'un sourire connaisseur. Elle sautait de joie d'avoir ainsi raison.

Snape la gratifia du regard made in Snape alors qu'elle lui souriait de manière insolente. « Mlle Posten… » La prévint-il doucement.

« Bien, compris, j'ai du 'boulot' à finir, bye » Elle saisit ses amis, (Ben, Salamanthia, Perrin) et les tira tout le trajet de retour au château, discutant de tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée.

Remus finit par sourire et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Neville et de Ron, « Venez, Ron, Neville, Hermione… Il vaut mieux rentrer et laissez le papa poule avec son enfant. » Il n'avait pas pu résister, il l'avait dit… maintenant restait à voir comment Severus allait réagir.

Remus sourit malicieusement à Severus, qui lui lança un regard noir, promesse de douleur dans un futur proche. Il salua son ami à nouveau déstressé avant de raccompagner les trois de cinquième année au château.

« Bien, Severus, allons-y. Vous allez certainement pouvoir aller faire une sieste tous les deux » suggéra Albus. Severus acquiesça et soupira las, tandis que tous les deux suivaient le reste du troupeau, droit vers l'école. Harry bailla et se blottit dans le cou de son papa, agrippant de manière possessive les robes noires de ses petites mains, il était désormais en sécurité.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alors ? Qui veut un Severus en mode papa poule ?

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas bien saisi, dans cette fiction, James est bien le vrai père biologique de Harry, si celui-ci appelle Severus 'papa' c'est parce qu'il le reconnait comme tel, d'un point de vue affectif. S'il reste des questions n'hésitez pas ! D'ailleurs même si vous n'avez pas de question vous pouvez quand même laisser une review…

Au prochain chapitre,

Flick-Flack


	8. Flashback

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Desolee, j'ai mis du temps avant de poster ce chapitre, mais la motivation n'y était vraiment pas ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas car quand je commence quelque chose, je le finis, donc je ne laisserai pas cette traduction en plan ! Juste que je mettrai un peu plus de temps à traduire…

En tout cas je remercie vraiment toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées une reviews ! Donc merci à Onarluca, neny, Nymphodora Tonks, Dia, Jenni944, Muirgheal, lyly, Sanka, eowyn, Gryffondor, ali angel, Tyto27, adenoide, Alexia et Jo.

**Dia : **Merci pour tes encouragements et je garde en tête ton conseil ! Il est vrai qu'après avoir finit un chapitre on a l'impression d'être soulagé mais non, il faut direct repartir sur un autre chapitre ! Ce n'est pas évident.

**Jenni944, lyly, eowyn :** Je crois que vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir adoré ce cher Severus et bien, tenez-vous bien car il est de retour et oui, dans ce chapitre, le tombeur de nos chères lectrices (je doute sérieusement qu'il y est des lecteurs, quoique s'il y en a un j'aimerais vraiment qu'il me fasse signe !) revient encore plus attachant que jamais mais en version évoluée, car en effet le modèle 'Severus Papa-poule' numéro 1597614 étant en rupture de stock, les ingénieurs de la compagnie Lina-Inverse-The-Drama et associée ont choisit de sortir un tout nouveau modèle 'Severus maman-poule' numéro de série 1777965 ! Faites dès maintenant votre réservation !

**Adenoide : **Que d'admiratrice pour notre maître des potions, je suis d'accord avec toi ca fait du bien des fois de voir un Snape tout gentil comme quoi derrière ses allures de gros méchant loup il y a un doux (bip) censuré, je tiens quand même à rester vivante ! Faut faire gaffe à ce que l'on dit… bon pour résumer on va dire qu'il ne ferait même pas de mal à une mouche sauf si celle-là attaquait Harry.

Chapitre 8: Flashback.

Severus put souffler une fois en sécurité entre les quartre mûrs de ses appartements privés. Il y faisait un peu frais et après un moment de réflexion, il fit un mouvement de baguette et un feu apparut instantanément dans la cheminée. Soupirant de soulagement et de contentement, il regarda l'enfant à moitié endormi, niché confortablement dans ses bras. Harry était sale de sa petite escapade et Severus ne se trouvait pas dans un meilleur état. Severus parvint à essuyer une tâche sur le visage du garçon, souriant calmement.

« Un bain semble de rigueur. » Murmura-t-il gentiment à Harry, s'incluant également dans cette déclaration. S'avançant dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit le robinet de la baignoire, laissant couler le liquide à l'odeur agréable jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait dix centimètres. Severus débarrassa rapidement et doucement Harry de ses vêtements, les entassant dans un coin et installa un Harry à présent éveillé dans le bain fumant. Le garçon semblait bien plus calme maintenant qu'il était dans un territoire familier, il regarda autour de lui, cherchant les jouets de bains, puis regarda son tuteur et lui fit un sourire angélique avant d'atteindre le bord de la baignoire et de saisir le balai en plastique.

Snape se recula un moment et observa Harry éclabousser joyeusement partout, -et avec surprise réalisa que Harry semblait plus grand. Etait-ce la raison pour laquelle le langage de Harry s'était développé aussi vite ? Allait-il finir par vieillir jusqu'à retrouver son véritable âge ? Donc, si son état n'était pas permanent, cela voudrait dire que s'il continue de grandir aussi vite, Severus se verrait déchargé de sa responsabilité très bientôt.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi avait-il comme un pincement de regret au cœur ? Qu'importe, il avait le devoir de travailler sur la potion de Harry afin que celui-ci ne manque pas trop de jours de cours…

« Dans » ordonna Harry accompagné d'un grand Plouf lorsque Severus, la tête ailleurs, plongea le reste des jouets dans le bain, sortant finalement Severus de ses pensées.

« Quoi ? » Les sourcils de Severus se joignirent en un arc de cercle, il était à genoux arrangeant les produits dont il avait besoin pour s'occuper de Harry lorsque l'enfant répéta.

« Papa dans bain » insista le garçon, les yeux vert brillants de détermination.

« Après que tu ais pris le tien. » expliqua rapidement Severus, s'appuyant soigneusement au-dessus de la baignoire pour atteindre le dernier nécessaire à bébé. Harry fit la moue et saisit la robe de Severus.

« Nooon ! Papa va maintenant ! » Il tira fortement sur le devant de la robe et Severus perdit l'équilibre, sa position était à la base peu stable. Les bras s'agitant dans tous les sens, il tenta désespérément de rester hors de l'eau.

« Quo- Ahh ! » Et d'un plouf, Snape glissa dans l'eau, encore tout habillé. « HARRY… » Sa voix était basse tandis qu'il grognait le nom de sa charge et envoya un regard ennuyé à l'enfant.

Harry sourit de manière espiègle au professeur savonneux qui soupira de résignation, se leva et se déshabilla. « Très bien, Harry. »

Severus remplit la baignoire un peu plus et se plaça derrière son enfant… euh… L'enfant. Il agita la tête en pensant qu'il était réellement en train de perdre la tête s'il en venait à penser que Harry était son enfant. Severus s'installa donc dans l'eau et saisit un gant de toilette et le savon et commença à frotter l'enfant devant lui. « Content maintenant ? » râla-t-il.

Harry inclina la tête complètement vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur la poitrine et l'estomac du maître des potions et sourit joyeusement.

« Papa lave Harry. »

Soupirant, Severus laissa paraitre un petit sourire et se pencha pour embrasser Harry sur le front. « Bien sûr » Il ajouta calmement et avec une pointe d'affection « C'est pourquoi je suis ici. » Il commença à frotter le visage de Harry avec le gant de toilette, pendant qu'il avait encore la chance de le faire. Le garçon ne fit que soupirer de plaisir et ferma les yeux, laissant son papa apaiser tout reste de peur et de solitude. Son papa prendra soin de lui, rien ne pourra blesser Harry tant que son papa sera là. Il était en sécurité.

Après avoir pris leur bain, avoir nettoyé le bazar et s'être habillés lui et Harry pour la nuit, les deux tombèrent endormis dans le grand lit de Severus. Et semblable à une mère protective, Severus avait blotti Harry contre son corps, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce, s'assurant instinctivement de ne pas écraser l'enfant qu'il protégeait. Harry était blotti fermement dans le refuge chaleureux que formait la chemise de nuit de son père et dormait à poings fermés.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, il était presque l'heure du diner et Severus les habilla tous les deux. « Avant d'aller manger, il nous faut passer par ma classe afin que je puisse prendre la potion de Remus. » Murmura Snape à l'enfant qui bondissait, essayant de transformer le lit en trampoline.

« Loony ? » Demanda Harry, s'arrêtant de sauter pour regarder son papa.

« Oui, Loony » Severus fit une légère moue et prit Harry dans ses prit, et sortit de sa chambre en veillant à bien fermer derrière lui.

Lorsque Severus eut enfin atteint la Grande Salle, il plaça le joyeux bambin dans sa nouvelle chaise, laquelle était plus grande et plus appropriée à la taille de Harry (par quel miracle cela a-t-il pu arriver ?) Il mit la tasse de 'Loony' en face du siège de celui-ci, puis s'assit à sa place.

Harry mangeait avec entrain comme tous, mais la tasse que Papa avait donnée à Loony avait quelque chose de bien intéressant. Il observa l'objet tel un aigle l'aurait fait avec sa proie, tandis que 'Loony' prit la potion et remercia son papa pour y avoir pensé. Son papa acquiesça et marmonna un vague « de rien » entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

Remus prit une gorgée de potion et frissonna. Comme d'habitude, le gout en était effroyable, amis il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'y faire face. Il regarda Harry qui le fixait intensément, « Oui Harry ? »

« Prend-moi ! » insista-t-il avec un sourire charmant et taquin, ainsi que des yeux suppliant alors qu'il tendait ses bras en direction de Remus qui souriait légèrement a l'enfant en guise de réponse.

« Harry, je mange » expliqua doucement Remus, prenant une autre bouchée.

« Je veux que tu prends moi » se plaignit Harry.

« Prend-le, Remus. S'il pleure, tu pleuras aussi. » Menaça Snape alors qu'il continuait de couper son steak. Albus rit, camouflant poliment cela grâce à une toux et Remus soupira puis prit Harry le mettant sur ses genoux.

« Voilà, content maintenant petit monstre, « Dit Remus doucement à l'enfant alors qu'il l'avait gentiment insulté.

À son grand soulagement, Harry le laissa pendant, un moment ou deux, manger. Cependant, lorsque Harry tenta de se mettre debout sur les genoux de Remus, il fut un peu distrait de sa nourriture. « Que fais-tu, Harry ? » Demanda Remus, curieux entourant le gardon de ses bras afin de l'empêcher de tomber.

« Assis sur la table, Loony. »

Remus envoya un regard confus à Harry et réfléchit à la requête du garçon. Il n'y avait rien qui ne puisse empêcher Harry de s'asseoir sur la table, il y avait plein de place… « Très bien… » Il abandonna et posa Harry loin du bord de la table et retourna manger pendant que Harry, assis sur la table, se comportait comme un parfait petit ange.

Avec une petite queue rouge se balançant malicieusement derrière lui.

Il ne cessait de regarder le verre de Loony, puis vers son papa qui ne le surveillait pas, puis vers Loony encore, qui parlait avec cette vieille dame qu'il aimait… et vers le drôle de vieil homme qui, lui, parlait avec Hagrid. Une occasion à ne pas manquer, il attira le verre de Loony, puis le souleva et le but.

Remus n'avait peut-être pas pu voir le tour espiègle de Harry, mais Minerva, elle, faisait face à Harry, et bien qu'elle ne le regardait pas directement, sa vision périphérique attrapa Harry en train de saisir la tasse de Remus, laquelle contenait la potion 'tue-loup'.

« HARRY ! » haleta-t-elle. Remus se tourna immédiatement vers Harry et cria au même moment ou Snape remarquait que Harry buvait la potion.

« NON HARRY ! » dit Remus a toute vitesse, écartant le verre du garçon, qui semblait scandalisé.

« BEURK ! » dit Harry, visiblement dégoûté par le goût laissé dans sa bouche. Il essaya de recracher le reste du mauvais gout, mais cela n'aidait en rien.

La petite agitation attira l'attention de l'équipe enseignante et de quelques élèves. Albus était partagé entre le rire et l'inquiétude.

Remus semblait inquiet, est-ce que la potion peut être dangereuse sur Harry ? Il se tourna vers Snape qui ornait un sourire satisfait, « Severus, est-ce qu'il va aller bien ? »

« Bien sûr, idiot, ta potion qui, même si pour toi est efficace, n'est rien d'autre qu'une boisson particulièrement déplaisante pour les personnes normales. Puis il ajouta en direction de Harry, « Que cela te serve de leçon, Potter. » Il était revenu à l'ancienne façon de designer Harry, chose que remarqua Remus. « La prochaine fois, il te faudra y repenser à deux fois avant de faire furtivement quelque chose que tu ne devrais pas. » Harry regarda Snape et bouda d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Questionna Minerva, sérieuse.

Albus sourit légèrement, « Ca m'est parfaitement clair. Harry a vu la boisson de Remus et a quel point celle-ci a l'air bizarre, ce qui a attiré sa curiosité. Harry Potter a toujours semblé avoir une grande faiblesse à faire des choses à cause de sa curiosité. Il voulait se rapprocher de l'objet de sa curiosité et a demandé à Remus de le soulever, de le placer près de celui-ci. Bien, j'aurais pu le voir si j'avais fait un peu plus attention. C'est normal pour les enfants de vouloir boire dans le même verre que celui des adultes. »

« Petit tricheur » murmura Remus à Harry qui finit par sourire tout content. « Tu restes trop proche de Severus Harry, tu vas te retrouver en parfait Serpentard. » Sur ces mots, il plaça Harry sur la chaise haute et Severus envoya un regard à Remus qui signifiait « Ah, Ah très drôle. »

888

Une semaine plus tard, Severus avait découvert pourquoi la potion avait été ratée et avait commencé les premières étapes nécessaires à la découverte d'un remède possible. Mais, avancer, n'était pas une partie de plaisir sachant qu'il devait s'occuper d'un Harry particulièrement turbulent qui semblait avoir à présent un an et quelques mois.

« Harry, tiens-toi tranquille ! Si tu veux aller voir le match de Quidditch, il te faut t'habiller chaudement ! » Puis Harry s'arrêta de bouger, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse le faire enfiler son manteau de bébé, ainsi que de lui mettre correctement son bonnet sur la tête.

Severus soupira finalement de soulagement et prit le petit gamin dans ses bras. « Tu me causes bien des ennuies, mais tu en vaux la peine. » Murmura-t-il tandis qu'il faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux du garçon, puis, il saisit le sac dans lequel se trouvait le goûter que les elfes de maison avaient préparé pour lui et Harry, puis ils se rendirent au terrain où le match était sur le point de commencer.

888

« Et le batteur de Serdaigle envoie le cognard droit sur le gardien de Serpentard- et… celui-ci l'esquive brillamment… »

Harry battait des mains, joyeusement, « Vroum, Vroum ! » Criait-il tout en sautillant à l'aide de ses fesses. (Bon désolée, je sais que ça parait bizarre, mais même l'auteur n'était pas convaincue de ce qu'elle écrivait…)

Remus rirait légèrement et retourna son attention au jeu. Albus et Minerva étaient assis juste derrière eux comme l'avait fait un bon nombre d'autre enseignant, Severus et Remus étaient au premier rang parce que Harry était petit. Le garçon apprécia tout le long le match, ne posant ainsi aucun problème aux deux hommes, lesquels n'avaient pas cessés de se tenir sur leur garde.

Lorsque les Serpentards marquèrent un but, les élèves de cette maison qui se trouvaient dans les tribunes lancèrent des particules vertes inoffensives dans les airs tandis que leurs voix s'élevèrent montrant leur joie.

Harry frissonna lorsqu'il vit les particules s'élancer haut dans les airs puis retomber de plus en plus bas, s'évaporant toutes ensembles.

_« Emmène Harry loin d'ici, maintenant, Lily ! Je ne donnerais rien de bon si vous mourriez tous les deux- »_

_« James, je ne peux pas, je t'en prie, non- » La jolie jeune femme,…sa mère serrait fortement son père, il connaissait cela, même s'il n'avait jamais été la pour le voir. « Je t'aime, James, plus que tout au monde- »_

_« Je t'aime aussi, maintenant vas-y ! » Sa voix l'incitant à monter les escaliers. « Transplane dès que tu as Harry. »_

_Elle était en haut des escaliers lorsque la porte explosa. _

_Elle se retourna au moment où son mari levait sa baguette en direction de l'homme encapuchonné, « EXPELLIARMUS »._

_Etonnement, Voldemort fut repoussé d'un pas, James préparait déjà un nouveau sort-_

_Sans autres pensées, elle grimpa les escaliers en courant-_

_Harry pleurait, il avait peur, il criait et hurlait- La lumière de sa chambre s'alluma et sa mère était au-dessus de lui. « Oh mon Dieu, je ne peux pas laisser James, je ne peux pas » Gémit-elle de peur, des larmes striant son jolie visage. « Je ne peux pas le perdre, mais je ne te perdrais pas non plus, je te le promets Harry. » Elle souleva Harry, puis un frisson s'empara d'elle tandis que son cœur rata un battement aux sons des mots qui détruisirent son monde lorsqu'elle les eut reconnus…_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_« JAMES ! » Cria-t-elle, « NON, JAMES ! » Elle en tomba à genoux, immobile. Son mari était sans aucun doute mort. Et des bruits de pas montaient les escaliers._

_Frénétiquement, elle se redressa sur ses pieds et courut dans la chambre du troisième étage pour gagner du temps. Il lui fallait faire le vide dans ses pensées pour transplaner ou alors elle ne sauvera jamais avec Harry._

_Les bruits de pas étaient rapides et elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'une des chambres d'amis qui avait été désignée comme étant la nouvelle chambre de Harry, car l'autre était devenue trop petite. Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'une voix froide se fit entendre._

_« Donne-moi le garçon. »_

_Harry regarda sa mère, un air de terreur, clair comme le jour, était imprimé sur son visage. Elle serra fermement Harry, puis, celui-ci pleurnicha, sentant la peur immodérée que sa mère dégageait fortement._

_« NON ! Je vous en prie ! Tuez-moi à sa place, mais laissez-le tranquille ! »Supplia-t-elle, mais Voldemort n'avait aucune pitié._

_« Donne-moi le garçon, tu le rejoindras bien assez tôt. » Sa voix était basse et retentissante puis elle se mit à sangloter._

_« NON ! » Elle se tourna pour passer la porte-_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

_Lily cria de douleur alors que le sort heurtait son corps, lui volant son âme et sa vie, puis elle s'effondra dans l'encadrement de la porte, Harry heurta le sol enveloppé dans les bras de sa mère, elle avait atterrit sur le côté, même dans la mort, elle s'assurait de protéger son fils. Harry put sentir la chaleur s'échapper d'elle, mais c'étaient de mauvaises ondes… Elle ne bougeait plus… Il leva les yeux lorsque la silhouette encapuchonnée le regarda…_

_Cet homme avait tué…_

…_ses parents-_

_Voldemort abaissa sa capuche, il ressemblait encore à quelque chose d'humain, des cheveux noirs encadraient son visage, de glacials yeux noirs, un nez et une bouche fins et cruels. « Au revoir Harry Potter » Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'homme pointa le bâton vers lui. « Avada Kedavra ! »_

Severus et le reste de l'équipe enseignante bondirent presque jusqu'au ciel, lorsqu'un cri aigu et plein de terreur retentit dans les airs, atteignant presque le même volume que l'agitation du match. Harry tomba de sa chaise sur le sol dégradé, se tordant de douleur et se tenant la tête, « MAMAN ! PAPA ! » Puis il se remit à hurler, d'une douleur que les autres ne pouvaient pas imaginer. « NOOON, AU SECOURS ! »

Severus se tint immédiatement aux côtés de Harry essayant le contenir les mouvements du garçon, lequel se tordait d'un supplice que le garçon ne pouvait pas décrire. Albus descendit vers eux tandis que Remus semblait livide, presqu'aussi blanc qu'Albus et Severus.

Puis un flash de lumière verte les aveugla tous.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, disons qu'il nous montre une autre version des parents de Harry. Je suis sûre que vous vous êtes toutes dit, 'mais elle est stupide Lily, pourquoi elle ne se dépêche pas de prendre Harry et de se carapater !' Moi je le vois d'un autre point de vue, Lily est avant tout humaine, et dans une situation comme celle-ci je comprends tout à fait qu'elle se soit retrouver à paniquer… qui ne l'aurait pas fait ?

Et je dois avouer que j'ai encore craqué sur Severus lorsqu'il a embrassé le front de Harry, ils sont trop CHOUX !

Enfin pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à Harry rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Flick-Flack


	9. Old Scars New Wounds

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Je remercie Sanka, Onarluca, Vénice Potter, Gryffondor, Namyothis, 666Naku, Tyto27, Nymphodora Tonks, neny, zaika, neverland, purityangel, I-am-Lady-Voldemort et Marikili68, pour vos reviews.

Pour répondre à une de vos questions, cette fiction comporte 16 chapitres pour le moment car elle n'est pas achevée.

Si quelqu'un à une meilleure traduction pour Dark Protector que j'ai décidé de traduire par Dark protecteur (et oui je ne me suis pas foulée la cheville) dites-le moi. J'avais déjà utilisé le protecteur noir mais franchement ça fait pas beau surtout s'il faut le répéter assez souvent.

Dernière petite remarque, je vais certainement ralentir mon rythme de parution car une semaine c'est assez court et surtout que je traduis en parallèle une autre fic ? Pourquoi une deuxième si j'en ai déjà une ? Et bien juste une question de monotonie. Cela me fait du bien de ne pas toujours travailler sur la même traduction, ça me soulerait à force. Je mettrais un chapitre dès que je l'aurais terminé, donc je ne sais pas quand ! Vous n'aurez pas à attendre beaucoup plus, du moins je l'espère.

Sur ce bonne lecture…

Chapitre 9: Old Scars, New Wounds.

Lorsque le flash se déclencha, la lumière aveuglante fut accompagnée d'une autre vague de magie ; élèves comme professeurs furent soudainement tous terrifiés. Ils entendirent un rire froid et rauque raisonner à leurs oreilles, la douleur prit possession de leur corps et tous se retrouvèrent tremblants et faibles. Beaucoup de filles et de garçons pleuraient, tandis que ceux qui étaient encore sur leur balai s'efforçaient de voler pour rester dans les airs.

Plus haut, dans les tribunes, les professeurs essayaient de se remettre de l'explosion de magie, cillant rapidement des yeux afin de recouvrir la vue. La plupart haletait à la recherche d'air, essayant de dissiper la douleur qui continuait d'errer à travers tous leurs membres tremblants.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! » Severus récupéra rapidement de son aveuglement et de sa douleur, mais les émotions qui le bousculaient en lui, ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa peur face à l'enfant gisant immobile à ses pieds… aussi calme qu'un mort, à plat ventre sur le sol froid.

« Oh mon Dieu- » Marmonna Remus tandis qu'Albus abaissait son corps fin et tremblant pour s'agenouiller aux côtés de Harry. Albus fit courir ses maigres mains sur le corps du garçon vérifiant s'il n'était pas blessé.

« Harry, réveille-toi ! » Cria Severus, ramassant le petit garçon, l'écartant presque mais pas complément des mains examinatrice d'Albus. Lorsqu'il retourna Harry, Remus et lui prirent instantanément une brusque respiration. Albus, lui, ne fit que hausser un sourcil de surprise.

Là, au milieu du front délicat de Harry, se trouvait une profonde marque rouge nouvellement empreinte dans la peau de Harry. Là, en forme du célèbre éclair se trouvait la marque de Voldemort, une fois encore, rendu au garçon.

Les yeux d'Albus étaient sombres alors qu'il plaça ses doigts sur le cou de Harry vérifiant son pouls. « J'aurais dû le savoir… On ne peut pas se débarrasser d'une telle magie noire comme celle-là. Jamais… Severus, il va bien- Cela devait arriver… »

Severus leva les yeux vers le visage d'Albus et leurs yeux se fixèrent, l'inquiétude paraissait dans chaque trait du jeune homme, « Albus, il hurlait- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de tel- Il était… » Il amena Harry à lui dans une farouche et protective étreinte- Le corps de Severus était presque tremblant, ses mains par contre l'étaient complètement. « J'ai pu entendre Voldemort- J'ai pu entendre Lily- »

Le visage de Remus ruisselait de larmes de ce qu'il venait brièvement d'entendre, mais il tentait de reprendre le dessus de ses émotions. 'Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il semblerait, » commença doucement Albus, tandis que McGonagall, Flitwick et quelques autres professeurs se rassemblaient petit à petit autour d'eux, « Que c'était le moment exacte dans la vie de Harry pour… la visite… de Voldemort. » Finit le vieil homme alors que la moitié des personnes présentes tremblaient à la mention du nom du mage noir.

Ça n'aurait pas pu se passer sans que CETTE partie-là de sa vie ne se répète ! » Grommela Severus rageusement, serrant le corps de Harry encore plus près de lui, la petite tête reposant soigneusement sous le menton de Severus.

Minerva souleva ses deux sourcils, choquée par la possessivité impressionnante qui se dégageait par vague de Severus. Un petit sourire menaça de se transformer en un large sourire à la vue du maître des potions berçant l'enfant qui a survécu. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi douloureusement sérieuse, elle aurait certainement dit un ou deux mots à ce sujet... Mais elle était bien trop inquiète, c'était déjà suffisamment triste que l'enfant ait eu à souffrir de la mort de ses parents une fois… Mais que ça se passe deux fois dans une même et seule vie était tout simplement horrible, même tragique. Et d'avoir à revivre cette douleur exactement comme ça s'est déjà déroulée, le garçon ne pourra décidément jamais souffler des horreurs de la vie.

« Viens Severus, emmenons-le à Pompom » Dit Albus d'une douce voix tandis qu'il se relevait et s'écartait de son ami. Snape hocha la tête d'un rapidement signe d'accord et lentement, se mit sur pieds essayant de ne pas trop secouer Harry. Albus proposa son aide en soutenant fermement le bras de Severus et enserrant son maître des potions encore sous le choc.

Les yeux du jeune homme se déplacèrent rapidement du visage du garçon pour venir se fixer dans ceux du directeur. Inquiétude et affection l'entourait et Severus parvint à prendre une profonde respiration et à se calmer quelque peu. Son esprit n'était qu'un nœud d'appréhensions, de profondes inquiétudes et d'un besoin inhabituel de protéger Harry. Il ne pensait aucunement de manière normale ou rationnelle à propos de tout cela. Comment pouvait-il être aussi… impliqué… ou préoccupé par… ce… cet… enfant de James ? Un homme qu'il haïssait. Celui qui, avec ses amis, l'avait embêté et asticoté durant toute sa scolarité. Comment pouvait-il être inquiet… Pourquoi devrait-il s'en soucier ? Le garçon n'était rien d'autre qu'une nuisance, un trouble-fait. Toujours à faire des bêtises, à enfreindre le règlement… Toujours à le défier. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'en fichait-il pas ?

Ne regardant que le petit corps blotti dans ses bras, Severus se laissa guider hors des gradins par Albus et ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, et qu'Albus avait demandé aux autres professeurs de calmer les élèves et d'essayer si possible de faire se poursuivre le match afin que ceux-ci puissent mettre leur douleur de côté. Lupin cependant refusa de rester en arrière et Albus ne put que sourire face à cette fière envie de protection qui était tout aussi visible sur son visage que sur celui de Severus.

Une fois encore, Severus se demanda s'il n'était pas finalement temps d'envoyer un hibou à Sirius Black à propos de l'incident qui était advenu. D'un autre côté, Severus et Harry tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre, et les deux en avaient besoin. Harry avait désespérément besoin d'un modèle paternel et Severus avait besoin d'être aimé tout comme d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Sirius ressemblait plus à un grand frère ou à un oncle attentionné qu'à un père… quelqu'un à qui parler, aimer, et se confier sur des sujets auxquels des parents auraient tendance à ne pas réagir raisonnablement. Il lui était trop facile de céder lorsque Harry voulait quelque chose… Cela était en partie due au fait qu'il avait été absent pendant un bon moment de la vie de Harry à cause de son emprisonnement à Azkaban… Ainsi, Harry pouvait tirer tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose de la part d'un parent. Severus par contre, remplirait beaucoup mieux ce rôle… du moins, une fois qu'il sera devenu raisonnable sur la façon de traiter le garçon.

Oui… C'était ce dont ils avaient besoin ces deux-là. Il est temps qu'ils fassent leur chemin ensemble en comptant l'un sur l'autre, qu'ils apprennent à s'aimer. Puis, peut-être que lorsque Harry redeviendra normal, ils pourront créer quelque chose de plus substantiel que la haine et le dégout qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Curieusement pourtant… Remus semblait être impliqué dans tout cela. Oui, Harry était l'enfant de ses deux meilleurs amis et de par là, c'est sur que l'on s'attendait à ce qu'il l'aime et s'en occupe. Mais celui-ci n'essayait pas d'empêcher Severus de développer des sentiments à l'égard du garçon. En fait, il semblait plus… aider… encourager Severus à développer de profonds sentiments pour Harry. Les trois étaient devenus, comme il osait le dire, presque inséparables. La personne que Harry préférait après Severus était Remus. Severus, maintenant qu'il y pensait, était de plus en plus tolérant à la présence de Remus et semblait en effet apprécier d'avoir de temps en temps la compagnie de l'homme. Hum… de mieux en mieux. Harry se rassemblait une vraie famille autour de lui. Severus, Remus et Sirius. Il était vraiment dommage qu'il n'y est aucune figure maternelle que Harry n'accepte dans leur petite famille.

Mais que faire à propos de Sirius ? Il est certain qu'une fois informé de la condition de Harry, il voudra rappliquer aussi vite qu'humainement possible. Alors, Oh oui, alors, les problèmes commenceraient VRAIMENT. Il savait à quel point Severus et Sirius se haïssaient. Il serait enragé du fait que Dumbledore ait confié la garde de l'enfant à Severus. Et si celui-ci hurlait sur Severus en face de Harry… ou pire, éloignait Harry de Severus. Il se devra en payer cher les conséquences. ! Albus se demandait comment Sirius se débrouillerait avec un enfant constamment en train de hurler, à qui on ne pourrait faire entendre raison ou encore consoler. Mettrait-il autant de temps que Severus ? Non, peu importe. Tout ce qui compte, est que Harry ne subisse pas cela de nouveau. L'enfant avait une famille qu'il aimait et en qui il avait toute confiance et il ne devait pas s'en faire arracher. Il continua de retourner la situation dans sa tête tandis qu'ils entraient dans le château.

888

Krr'Shar attendait patiemment à la bordure des bois, caché dans l'ombre des grands arbres. Sa queue fouettait lentement de gauche à droite, remuant légèrement les feuilles mortes sur le sol tandis qu'il attendait patiemment de revoir son petit…. Le petit. Un faible grognement retentis dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il se sentit dégoûté par ses propres agissements et il pensa même à abandonner son poste d'observation et à rentrer dans son clan. Il ne devrait pas être là, près de la tanière du géant appartenant au large clan du petit… Mais, il n'arrivait pas à partir. Son propre clan, les Mys'alk étaient en sécurité et bien nourrit, l'énorme huit-pattes qu'ils avaient attrapé et dont ils s'étaient nourris était bien plus que suffisant pour nourrir l'ensemble du clan. Ainsi ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour l'instant.

Il attendait patiemment depuis plusieurs cycle de l'étoile du jour ; espérant voir son… le… petit. Le petit l'avait voulu… Il l'avait appelé à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'il avait fait l'erreur de chasser le jeune en tant que proie… Krr'Shar avait besoin d'être avec le petit. Il devait le protéger, le surveiller… être avec lui !

Il avait aperçut le garçon plus tôt, marchant…accompagné par le reste du large clan et de son Dark protecteur, partant voir les mouches sans ailes poursuivre des rochers volants. Il avait été content de revoir le petit de nouveau et en avait failli briser sa couverture pour bondir derrière eux. Une vie de chapardages et de restrictions l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de deux pas… Mais il désirait tellement se joindre au petit et se blottir contre lui.

Krr'Shar secoua la tête, sa queue battait vivement, reflétant toute son agitation. Ce n'était pas sain ! Pourquoi voulait-il être avec cet étrange petit. Son clan était attirant tout autant. Tellement d'énergie… tellement de nourriture ! Pourquoi ? Il pourrait probablement survivre rien qu'en étant près de cet étrange clan… Il n'y aurait plus besoin de tuer. C'était une étrange pensée, une que Krr'Shar n'avait jamais considérée auparavant. Mais qui était définitivement celle à conserver. Son petit n'accepterait pas que le Rau'Mron tue son clan… et Krr'Shar ne voulait pas bouleverser son petit.

Des mouvements attirèrent son attention et il observa attentivement les trois silhouettes remonter vers la tanière à la drôle de forme, appartenant au clan de son petit. L'un d'eux se dépêchait aux côtés du Dark protecteur de son petit… et… SON PETIT ! Celui-ci était dans les bras du Drak protecteur et y reposait mollement. Le protecteur se laissait guider, ne bougeant pas de par lui-même. Son petit et le Dark protecteur avaient été blessés.

Un long et retentissant grognement vibra dans la poitrine et la gorge de Krr'Shar. Quelque chose avait blessé le petit. Il DEVAIT le rejoindre ! La peur le rendait nerveux mais la prudence l'empêchait, de toute façon, d'apparaitre à la lumière. Tandis que les trois se rapprochaient de leur tanière, Krr'Shar s'avança vers une ombre proche de l'entrée de la maison du petit. Les silhouettes passèrent à trois mètres de Krr'Shar et ne le remarquèrent pas, mais lui, put voir le petit… mou et tenu près du corps de son protecteur. Une étrange odeur s'échappait des trois adultes qui se trouvaient avec le petit. Il ne connaissait pas la signification de cette odeur, à moins ce ne soit la peur et le malaise, il n'avait jamais chassé ce genre de proies avant d'arriver ici, ainsi, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Le groupe sortit de sa vue et avant que le bruit de leurs pas ne disparaisse, Krr'Shar décida de suivre à distance ces créatures, tandis qu'il se faufilait dans l'entre de son petit, se fondant dans les ténèbres, projetées par les paisibles pierres uniformément espacées, montant là où son petit avait été emmené. Délicatement et attentivement, sentant le danger, il se plaça derrière le petit groupe tout en restant caché et silencieux. Il devait voir le petit… aucun danger ne devait le menacer… Il le protégera !

888

Albus soupira et conduisit soigneusement le jeune homme en état de choc à travers les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie. Remus s'était accolé à Severus et aidait à le guider soutenant l'autre côté alors qu'il regardait, inquiet, la forme toujours inconsciente de l'enfant de son ami.

Severus pendant la plus grande partie du trajet avait été en état de choc et incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à l'enfant dans ses bras. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter pour quelque chose comme ça, ou de réagir de cette manière… mais l'enfant, Harry, lui avait été confié. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il avait trouvé la faille dans l'armure de Severus et il avait commencé à y creuser, petit à petit… jusqu'à ce que Severus n'ait plus de choix sauf celui de s'occuper de l'enfant de Lily comme si c'était le sien. S'il pensait à Harry comme étant l'enfant de Lily, il était alors plus facile d'oublier la haine et le dégoût qu'il avait pour le père de celui-ci, et de simplement aimer l'enfant tel qu'il est.

Aimer ?

Severus cilla d'étonnement face à ses propres pensées et tomba dans un choc encore plus profond, ses yeux se glacèrent et une profonde douleur se refléta sur son visage. Non… non… ça ne pouvait pas être… C'était impossible. Par Merlin, il n'y avait pas moyen que cela puisse fonctionner. Dès que le garçon redeviendra lui-même, il rejettera Severus catégoriquement et sera grandement dégouté par tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Les étreintes, les câlins, les bains relaxants, les rires à l'heure du diner, les moment d'amusement jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise d'aller se coucher, les cris de joies poussés pendant les cours…

Severus savait que tout cela allait disparaitre lorsque Harry redeviendra grand, mais les souvenirs… Il espérait que les souvenirs resteront intacts. Il l'espérait, oui, espérait… que Harry se rappellerait de ces moments avec affection, tout comme Severus lui-même le ferait. Mais jamais ca ne se passera comme cela, le garçon se soucie de lui pour le moment… Plus tard cependant, ce sera une toute autre histoire. Le garçon le haïra, le rejettera… et Severus se retrouvera seul encore une fois.

Le chagrin accablait Severus alors que celui-ci réalisait à quel point il souhaitait que Harry ne grandisse pas. Il _voulait_ une famille, et Harry la lui avait donné, tout comme il en avait donné une à Harry. Toutes ces années de tromperies, et à jouer le rôle d'espion et du haineux maître des potions… Il en était vraiment fatigué. Il n'y avait jamais de pause, aucun moyen de jouir des plaisirs de la vie. Il était engrené dans un cycle de peur, de haine, de duperie et d'intrigue… Il voulait s'en sortir. Ça n'était pas lui… ou du moins ça n'était plus lui… il avait changé, mais était forcé de maintenir cette façade pour Albus, pour la Lumière. Il était tellement fatigué de jouer les laquais de Voldemort… à toujours flirter avec la douleur et la mort. Il voulait quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui, sur ce qui pourrait lui arriver et qui l'attendrait lorsqu'il rentrerait à la maison. Il savait qu'Albus se souciait de lui et l'aimait comme un fils, mais Severus voulait son propre enfant… Et maintenant qu'il en avait un… Il lui faudra le perdre et la douleur était dans le fait qu'il ne savait pas quand cela arrivera, il savait seulement que cela viendra plus vite qu'il ne le souhaiterait…

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, Albus et Remus observèrent Severus se fermer émotionnellement au monde autour de lui et fixer sans ciller Harry. De plus en plus, l'homme qui tenait l'enfant inconscient, ralentissait ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que les deux autres aient à le pousser pour le faire avancer. La respiration de Severus était saccadée alors qu'ils atteignaient l'infirmerie et des larmes étaient apparut dans ses yeux et dévalaient ses joues, larmes que l'homme, qui portait à haute estime son contrôle émotionnel, ne remarqua pas. Un regard inquiet fut échangé entre le directeur et son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui causait cette réaction à Snape, et plus le temps passait, plus ils se trouvaient inquiet.

« Severus… tu vas bien ? » demanda doucement Albus, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Regardant Remus, Albus murmura. « C'est pas bon signe. »

« Vous pensez que cela à quelque chose à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? » Questionna Remus, l'inquiétude peignant sa voix, la peur visible dans ses yeux.

« Je ne suis pas certain. Nous allons demander à Pompom d'ausculter Severus après avoir prit soin de Harry. » Répondit Albus, tout aussi inquiet. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi, je commence même à me demander si mon plan de les mettre ensembles était une aussi bonne idée. »

Remus pencha la tête en arrière pour regarder le directeur, surpris, « Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Regarde-le, Remus. C'est probablement en train de le détruire. Il a toujours gardé ses émotions pour lui et parfaitement contrôlées. Maintenant, il est forcé de mettre de côté son comportement habituel et de s'occuper d'un enfant qu'il proclame haïr. Je ne peux pas aider, mais je me demande si je n'ai pas sapé son contrôle en lui donnant Harry à… » Albus hésita et fixa d'un profond chagrin son jeune ami, presque catatonique.

« Garder » finit Remus pour lui. Il continua tandis qu'ils guidaient l'homme toujours en état de choc dans l'infirmerie, puis le firent s'asseoir sur une chaise. « Il en avait besoin Albus. Comme une personne peut-elle rester aussi longtemps en ne ressentant que colère, haine, ressentiment, duperie et peur, faisant office de principales émotions de jour comme de nuit ? Il se peut qu'il soit l'un de nos meilleurs liens à Voldemort, mais quand est-ce que tout cela devient trop ? Ne mérite-t-il pas de vivre ? Il est comme cela depuis près de deux dizaines d'années, je pense qu'il a gagné le droit d'avoir une vie normale… même s'il ne pourra plus espionner pour nous. » Remus s'arrêta là lorsqu'il vit Pompom entrer dans la pièce.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils avaient fini d'expliquer à la medicomage tout ce qui était arrivé, et celle-ci avait examiné Harry et Severus, les deux reposaient donc à présent dans le même lit et dormaient sereinement. Harry ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, mais il n'avait subi aucun dommage physique sérieux… C'était pour la plupart d'ordre émotionnel… et l'infirmière souhaitait qu'il se repose. Pour Snape c'était tout autre chose, le choc émotionnel était traité à coups de potions calmantes et il avait finalement parlé doucement à Albus, rassurant son vieux mentor en lui disant qu'il allait bien, avant de tomber de sommeil, serrant Harry près de sa poitrine.

Pompom était exaspérée, Snape n'avait pas voulu lâcher Harry. Elle se rappelait très bien du fait qu'après que le garçon ait été sauvé de la forêt par Snape, celui-ci n'avait pas voulu quitter l'enfant. Maintenant, ça en était arrivé à un tel point qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de pouvoir lui soutirer l'enfant avec l'aide d'un sort. Elle finit par décider de les laisser tel quel et les avait installés ensemble dans un lit, ainsi elle pourra garder un œil sur les deux.

Albus et Remus n'avait pas non plus voulu quitter la pièce, mais Pompom avait insisté sur le fait que ses deux patients avaient besoin de repos et les flanqua brutalement à la porte. Elle vérifia ses deux patients une nouvelle fois avant de retourner à son travail et de les laisser dormir.

888

Krr'Shar avait suivit son petit, le Dark protecteur et les deux autres membres du clan jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les suivre. Augmentant les battements de sa queue, il se glissa telle une ombre dans l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. D'étranges odeurs l'assaillirent et il dut se retenir d'éternuer. La dernière chose qu'il ne voulait pas était de devoir fuir.

Il observa un long moment jusqu'à ce que tous soient sortis et qu'il ne reste plus que le petit et son Dark protecteur qui reposaient sur un… nid ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Il attendit encore un peu, puis finalement se faufila un peu plus près pour étudier l'endroit. Ecoutant attentivement pour s'assurer que la femelle du clan de son petit ne revenait pas, Krr'Shar s'approcha un peu plus du nid où reposait son petit et se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et plaça ses pattes avants près des deux formes endormies.

Krr'Shar les observa pendant un bon bout de temps, examinant leurs traits de près et les reniflant allégrement. Finalement, incapable de résister, il s'avança et frotta de sa truffe la joue de son petit puis se mit à ronronner, les yeux à moitie fermés. Une petite main l'atteignit et lui caressa la truffe et Krr'Shar redoubla ses ronronnements tandis qu'il posait sa tête contre l'épaule de l'enfant et laissa le jeune lui saisir une oreille. Le petit commença à tirer pour que la grosse tête se rapproche de sa poitrine et de son épaule, ce qui sembla satisfaire le jeune qui se rendormit.

Soupirant de soulagement de voir que le petit allait bien, Krr'Shar décida de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il doive se cacher de nouveau. Il passerait chaque instant possible auprès du jeune, puis il lui faudra trouver un moyen de s'offrir par lui-même à son petit et au Dark protecteur , ainsi ils comprendront qu'il ne cherche plus à les chasser. Mais ça viendra plus tard, pour l'instant, il se réjouissait de pouvoir être allonger à côté de lui, au contacte de ce nouveau et plus qu'inhabituel petit.


	10. New Pets and Developments

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci ak Sanka, onarluca, Tyto27, Farniol, Namyothis, ali angel, Nymphodora Tonks, neny, zaika, 666Naku, PCR, purityangel, koredik et satya pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 10: New Pets and Developments.

Severus n'était pas sûr si c'était le corps chaud de l'enfant gigotant légèrement dans ses bras qui l'avait réveillé ou alors le battement rythmé sur sa jambe… d'origine inconnue. S'étirant lentement pour atténuer la douleur de ses muscles courbaturés, il réajusta sa prise sur Harry et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le garçon, puis frissonna de peur. Il regardait droit dans des yeux gris foncés qui semblaient endormis mais qui le scrutaient de derrière de longs cils. C'était une des créatures de la forêt ressemblantes à des chats qui avait chassées Harry et Firenze. La chose était plus grosse que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… mais ça pouvait être due au fait qu'elle lui faisait à présent face et qu'elle ne se tenait pas à trois ou quatre mètres de lui.

Il savait donc maintenant d'où provenait le battement inconnu sur sa jambe… La queue de la créature se balançait d'un mollet à l'autre. Pire, il n'y avait pas que Harry endormi qui pesait sur son bras… Le chat, qui, il pouvait maintenant le voir très clairement, avait la taille d'un tigre, laissait reposer sa grosse tête sur son bras, juste à côté de celle de Harry. Severus cessa de respirer, refoulant ainsi la panique qui essayait de prendre possession de lui et par la-même de l'étouffer. Il portait toujours ses robes, donc sa baguette devait encore être sur lui, et accessible depuis qu'il s'était allongé sur le côté gauche, laissant sa mains droite à peu près libre pour atteindre sa poche. Cependant, ses deux bras entouraient Harry et malheureusement, pressés contre la poitrine de l'énorme chat qui… Ronronnait !

S'il bougeait, la créature pourrait attaquer… S'il ne bougeait pas, la créature pourrait tout autant attaquer. Severus détailla du regard le corps à la peau de cuir du géant félin et vit qu'il avait une patte nonchalamment posé sur le corps de Harry, presque de manière possessive. Il se renfrogna lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire dans cette situation sans alerter le chat et risquer de blesser Harry. Bon sang, mais comment avait fait ce monstre pour entrer dans le château, et qui plus est dans l'infirmerie ? Mais là encore, où étaient tous les autres ! Il leva les yeux tout autour de lui puis les fixèrent, encore une fois, dans ceux du chat. Soupirant calmement de résignation, et à moitié de frustration, Severus se chuchota à lui-même, bien que le chat fusse suffisamment proche de lui pour l'entendre. « Bien, Chat… c'est à toi de bouger. »

En semblant de réponse, le gros félin s'étira délicatement et ronronna encore plus fort, levant la tête et l'avançant de façon à venir frotter sa truffe sur le visage stupéfait du maître des potions.

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité alors qu'il observait le chat aux yeux ensommeillés frotter doucement, presque amoureusement son visage plein de moustaches le long du sien puis tourner la tête pour se nicher dans les cheveux de Harry, le reniflant et… soupirant joyeusement ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ! Cette créature et ses… congénères avaient poursuivit Harry et Firenze à travers la forêt dans le but de les déguster. Pourquoi maintenant, agissait-il comme si Harry et Severus faisaient partie de sa famille, ou peut-être comme s'il était un animal de compagnie inhabituellement surdimensionné. Il cherchait dans ses souvenirs, essayant de découvrir ce que cette chose était au juste. Il en avait eu un rapide aperçut dans la forêt, mais ni lui, ni Remus ne savait ce que c'était. À présent, malgré cette aperçut… un peu plus proche, il n'avait toujours aucunes idées de ce que cela pouvait bien être. C'était sans nul doute une créature magique surtout après avoir vu la façon qu'ils ont de se mélanger aux arbres et de disparaitre, mais pourquoi personne ne connaissait leur nature ? Tant qu'ils ne sauront pas, ils ne pourront pas trouver de manière efficace de les combattre. En dernier recours, il connaissait quelque chose qui les faisait fuir… l'Avada Kedavra. Mais cela impliquait de posséder une baguette et ça n'était pas vraiment le cas actuellement.

Calme, il n'attaquait pas. Peut-être n'allait-il pas attaquer. Severus en doutait, pessimiste comme il l'était… mais l'évidence ETAIT allongée devant lui… ronronnant et le câlinant ainsi que Harry. Il ne pouvait concilier les deux aspects de la créature qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. Il observa d'une fascination horrifiante le chat commencer à toiletter les cheveux naturellement en désordre de Harry, sa grosse langue lavant toute la tête de l'enfant en seulement quelques coups, plaquant les cheveux plus efficacement que n'importe quel gel. S'il n'avait pas été aussi effrayé, Severus aurait été extrêmement amusé de cette vue.

Harry gigota et donna une tape fatiguée sur la tête de la créature, essayant de la repousser. « Non, Papa… pas de bain, veux dormir » Se plaignit l'enfant.

« Mmmrrooww » répliqua la créature d'une voix rauque et faible.

Harry se renfrogna et ouvrit les yeux, regardant Severus. « Papa ? » Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son papa faisait le même bruit qu'un chat.

« Oui Harry, je suis là. Nous avons un visiteur. » Expliqua doucement Severus. « Te rappelles-tu de la forêt ? Les… chats… qui te poursuivaient Firenze et toi ? »

Le regard lumineux de Harry fixa son père de confusion pendant un moment avant de parler, « Kitty ! » Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir, il tourna la tête en direction du 'petit chat'. « Kitty ! » Harry s'assit et étreignit la tête du chat du mieux qu'il put, un large sourire sur le visage. Severus observa la créature grosse comme un tigre fermer les yeux délicatement et frotter sa truffe contre la joue de Harry. Puis Harry s'écarta, une moue d'indignation et fit quelque chose qui faillit donner à Severus une autre attaque.

« MECHANT Kitty ! » Harry gifla le chat en plein sur la truffe et celui-ci retint un bruit dans sa gorge laissant échapper un 'miaou' pitoyable. « Tu m'as fait mal et à Firends aussi ! » (L'auteur explique dans la version anglaise que la faute sur le prénom de Firenze est normale et que Harry fait mal la différence avec Firenze et Friends qui signifie ami.)

Le chat baissa la tête en soumission (au plus grand étonnement de Severus) et semblait vraiment désolé de ce qu'il avait fait. Il émit un autre son de gorge et leur lança… non, il lança à Harry un regard désolé et pitoyable.

« Ça va » Lui pardonna Harry ; interprétant correctement la réaction du chat, puis une fois de plus, étreignit l'animal, qui, après un moment se remit à frotter sa truffe contre Harry.

Severus sentit son corps se relaxer pour de bon et petit à petit. Juste à peine, mais suffisamment pour qu'il puisse réaliser qu'il s'était arrêté de respirer et que tous ses muscles étaient crispés lorsque son fils adoptif avait giflé la chose qui aurait pu faire d'eux son petit-déjeuner.

888

Albus sentait comme un poids peser sur ses épaules tandis qu'il atteignait l'infirmerie. Il lui avait fallu près d'une heure pour écrire la lettre à Sirius et il avait fortement appréhendé en la donnant à l'un des meilleurs hiboux de l'école pour que celui-ci l'apporte au parrain de Harry. Il avait mis près d'une heure à écrire cette lettre parce qu'il lui fallait choisir ses mots très très attentivement et avait même fini par la réécrire deux fois. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un parrain enragée, surexcité et prêt à tuer, faire irruption à Poudlard sans plus de cérémonie. Et pour cela, il avait dû écrire une lettre si parfaitement modulée qu'il aurait été aussi facile de l'écrire que de traverser une portée de loups enragés et affamés tout en ayant ficelé des steaks crus sur son propre corps.

Poussant un long soupir il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et remarqua à ce moment-là qu'il pouvait entendre les cris de joie de Harry avant même d'être entrer dans la pièce. Harry était réveillé et riait ? La curiosité était clairement visible sur son visage tandis qu'il passait le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie. Là, au beau milieu du sol se tenait Harry et un énorme félin gris cendré, jouant ensemble. Harry tirait sur la longue queue et le chat, de temps en temps frottait sa truffe contre le ventre de Harry extirpant un petit rire de chez l'enfant. Severus était lui aussi assit par terre à quelques pas de là, la main dans la poche, indubitablement serrée sur sa baguette. Le regard fixe du maître des potions était posé uniquement sur Harry et son 'animal de compagnie', le scepticisme et l'amusement se faisaient guerre dans ses yeux et sur sa bouche.

« Severus… ? » Chuchota Albus tout bas.

« Harry joue depuis les dix dernières minutes. Pompom n'est pas revenue, je pense qu'elle doit être encore en train de dormir. Le chat n'a pas essayé de blesser Harry, en fait il agit exactement comme s'il jouait avec l'un des petits de son propre clan… » Répondit-il tranquillement au directeur, d'une voix calme et douce. Mais Albus connaissait son ami suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il était à la fois tendu et inquiet en vue de la situation présente.

Harry détourna son attention de la queue du chat et vit son grand-père qui se tenait actuellement dans la pièce. Du moins il croyait que c'était comme cela que s'appelait l'homme aux drôles de cheveux blancs. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il connaissait un tel grand mot, mais il sentait d'une certaine manière que c'était le nom adéquate.

« Granpa, regarde le Kitty ! » Il sourit fièrement à Albus qui le fixait d'un air choqué.

Il fronça un sourcil tandis que Severus grommelait. « Oui, 'Granpa' regarde le Kitty, » gloussa légèrement le jeune homme, s'amusant de l'expression interdite sur le visage de son vieil ami.

« Grandpa ? » répéta Albus, se sentant prit au dépourvu par le titre intime que Harry venait de lui donner.

« Et bien, si je suis le 'papa' tu es le 'grandpa'. Après tout, tu resembles plus à un père pour moi que n'a pu être le mien, » le gratifia le jeune sorcier accompagné d'un regard affectueux, puis il lui sourit. Albus lui rendit son sourire et se relaxa quelque peu tout en allant s'asseoir à côté de son…fils.

« Donc, 'fils', comment ce gros chat a-t-il pu se retrouver dans l'infirmerie à jouer avec ton fils ? »

Severus poussa un soupir las, « Tu es tout aussi avancé que moi. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je me suis réveillé avec cette chose sur moi, » Il frissonna légèrement, « Ce n'est pas la meilleur façon de se réveiller, je te l'assure. »

« Je te crois sur parole. Je me demande bien pourquoi cette… créature ne vous a pas attaqué Harry et toi… Est-ce la créature dont Firenze et toi parliez l'autre jour ? » Severus acquiesça. « Et bien, si seulement il y avait un moyen de lui parler ou de communiquer avec elle… »

« Elle semble comprendre Harry assez bien. » Le sourire de Severus était forcé tandis qu'il observait Harry essayer d'envoyer une balle pour jouer au 'va chercher' avec le Kitty. Le chat était trop agile, trop intelligent et sortait ses griffe rapidement et ainsi, réussissait à stopper la balle avant qu'elle ne dépasse les quelques centimètres. Harry rigola et le chat ronronna encore plus fort, il était content.

« Je doute que ce… ce…Chat puisse nous comprendre » songea Albus, essayant de ne pas rire à l'image stupide des deux espèces discutant ensemble qui lui venait à l'esprit.

C'est alors que le dit 'chat' tourna sa grosse tête vers Albus et Severus. Il les fixa tous les deux sans ciller.

« Kurshar » (le langage de bébé de Harry écorche le nom de Krr'Shar) « dit qu'il comprend ce que vous disez. » Déclara le garçon de bout en blanc.

« Ça répond à notre problème de communication, je suppose. » Murmura Albus.

« Kurshar ? » Le chat secoua la tête et fit rouler ses gros yeux. "Ce n'est pas Kurshar? Est-ce que cela pourrait convenir pour l'instant ? » Demanda Albus avec amusement bien qu'il reste un peu septique que la créature puisse comprendre couramment leur langage.

'Kurshar' (Krr'Shar) acquiesça, soupirant longuement.

« As-tu l'intention de blesser cet enfant ? » Se dépêcha de demander Albus, réussissant ainsi à battre de vitesse Severus à une respiration près, qui lui aussi désirait la réponse à cette très juste question.

Le chat secoua la tête négativement et se frotta contre la joue de Harry, puis se leva et s'avança gaiement vers Albus et toucha de sa truffe humide, la main du vieux sorcier. C'est à ce moment-là que le directeur sentit une poussée de magie entrer dans son esprit tandis que l'étrange pouvoir circulait entre 'Kurshar' et lui-même. Albus pouvait voir de brèves images de Harry prit en charge par… Krr'Shar. Alors c'était ça le nom de la créature. Des ondes de protection et d'attention se déversaient en lui, et il réalisa que c'était ce que Krr'Shar ressentait pour Harry.

'_Je ne blesserai pas le petit' _Albus fut prit par surprise lorsque ces mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. Ils semblaient étranges, mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui les avaient 'dit'. _'Je le protégerai, je ne blesserai pas non plus ceux de son clan parce qu'il n'en serait pas content, vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous !'_

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

'_Mon petit m'a appelé. Il souhaitait que je sois à ses côtés et que je le protège. Et je le ferai.'_

« Albus ? » Chuchota Severus « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

'Il semblerait que Krr'Shar soit télépathe » Répondit Albus. Severus haussa des sourcils au changement de prononciation du nom.

« Je vois. »Marmonna-t-il « Et… ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne blessera pas Harry ou quiconque d'autre et qu'il était là pour protéger Harry. » expliqua Albus. « Je peux t'assurer qu'il ne ment pas, parce que ses émotions étaient visualisables et prouvent la véracité de ses paroles… Il semble considérer Harry comme son petit. »

« Mais c'est MON pe-fi-Euh… » Enchaina-t-il lentement étonné de ce qu'il venait tout juste de dire. Puis il poursuivit un peu hésitant, «- Responsabilité. »

Albus en rayonna presque de bonheur. Harry avait creusé son chemin dans le cœur de Severus… rien ne pouvait rendre le vieux sorcier plus heureux.

'_Je n'ai pas l'intention d'éloigner le Dark protecteur de l'enfant' _Informa Krr'Shar au vieil homme ayant lu dans les pensée d'Albus.

« Dark quoi ? » Il fronça un sourcil en direction du félin.

'_C'est celui qui garde le peti,t nommé si je comprends bien Harry… le Dark protecteur. N'est-ce pas cela ?'_

« Je suppose que l'on peut d'une certaine manière le décrire ainsi. » Les lèvres d'Albus se retroussèrent en un sourire.

Severus envoya à Albus un autre regard curieux. « Décrire qui ? »

« Toi, Mr le 'Dark protecteur' » Il sourit au jeune homme, ses yeux pétillant alors que Severus grimaçait.

« Donc, qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? » Demanda Severus, peu amusé qu'Albus et le chat… Krr'Shar… parle de lui sans qu'il puisse entendre quoique ce soit et ce devant lui.

« Bien… Ce que je m'apprête à dire peut paraitre fou… »

888

« Il a raison… non, attendez… il n'a pas raison ! C'est complètement fou… Non mais CA NE VA PAS BIEN ! » S'écria Severus sauvagement tandis qu'il fermait la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Il fut décidé que Krr'Shar resterait dans ses appartements ou à l'extérieur du château pendant les heures de cours et les périodes d'ouverture de l'école, et Harry resterait, bien sûr, avec Severus. Snape dévalait les couloirs, ses robes d'écoles flottant derrière, portant Harry dans ses bras qui écoutait son père pester.

Harry lui adressa un regard confus, « Papa pas content ? »

« Non, papa est irrité. »

« Harry méchant ? » Questionna-t-il, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal récemment.

« Non Harry, tu t'es très bien comporter. Tu as été un véritable petit ange… Bien que cela puisse paraitre étonnant de ta part ou encore que ce soit moi qui te le dise… » Dit Severus gentiment au petit garcon, une légère pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

« Harry gentil ? » s'enquit l'enfant.

« Oui » lâcha Severus, ouvrant la porte de la classe de potion tandis que Harry l'étranglait dans son étreinte.

Près de deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le match de Quidditch. On était lundi matin, l'heure de commencer la première heure de cours avec ses premières années. Ambre et ses amis furent les premiers à arriver, et il s'avéra qu'Ambre avait une boite de crayon de couleurs moldu ainsi qu'un livre de coloriage. ('Le Roi Lion'… Par Merlin qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?). Il déposa Harry près de son bureau et autorisa Ambre à expliquer à Harry ce qu'il devait faire.

La classe s'était déroulée sans aucun incident et parfaitement calmement (bien que la tranquillité des Gryffondors le faisait se mettre sur ses gardes.) Pendant la deuxième heure de cours, Harry vagabondait parmi les septièmes années, qui étaient occupées à concocter une des potions les plus ardues pour leurs ASPIC.

Depuis que Harry se tenait relativement tranquille, les élèves ne se plaignaient plus du fait qu'il était 'dans leurs jambes' et que Snape ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Les jumeaux étaient accueillis avec une grosse étreinte, vingt minutes après le début du cours. D'ailleurs ils ne le remarquèrent que lorsque le petit vint serrer les genoux de Fred si fort que le plus vieux avait faillit en basculer de sa chaise. (Puis Harry fit de même avec George.)

« Manger ! » couina Harry doucement à l'intention de George tandis que Fred le prenait dans ses bras.

« Manger ? Nous sommes en cours de potions et toi tu veux manger ? » George roula des yeux puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que Snape ne remarquait pas son comportement très peu professionnel. (Du moins pour tout élève qu'il soit.)

« Nous avons en effet ces cookies sur lequel nous travaillions avec Snape dans nos sacs- » chuchota Fred tout bas.

« Quelle bonne idée, frérot, changer le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le pauvre et innocent Harry en femme. » siffla George. Harry les fixait intensément comme s'il écoutait attentivement tout ce qu'ils disaient, Mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop occuper pour le remarquer. Fred reposa Harry puis retourna découper ses ingrédients.

« Allez, va-t-en, » George ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon. « Le déjeuner n'est que dans une heure et demie. Et n'essaye même pas de me convaincre que le professeur Snape ne t'as pas fait prendre ton petit-déjeuner. Nous aurons une petite conversation avec le Professeur plus tard sur le fait qu'il devrait garder quelques goûters pour toi ici. »

Les jumeaux lui tournèrent le dos et Harry en profita pour plonger sous la table à proximité de leur sac de cours, mécontent et cherchant un moyen de passer sa colère. Il regarda les affaires des jumeaux puis commença à essayer de les ouvrir. Il tira obstinément sur l'attache de l'un des sacs jusqu'à ce que celle-ci cède. Il souleva le rabat du sac de cours puis commença à fouiller parmi les livres, les plumes de rechange, les parchemins et même des farces et attrapes. Puis il trouva un sac en papier bleu au bord cireux. Il l'ouvrit et vit à l'intérieur beaucoup de cookies (environ quinze). Il en sortit deux, les observa et les mit dans sa poche puis replaça le sac en papier là où il l'avait trouvé. Après avoir replacé le rabat du sac (bien qu'il soit incapable de refermer l'attache), il rampa vers les crayons de couleurs qu'il avait abandonné et se remit à gribouiller sur les pages.

Il se tint tranquille tout le reste de l'heure.

888

Ce déjeuner-là, Harry mangea sa nourriture joyeusement et supplia Lupin de le prendre sur ses genoux à mi-repas. Ainsi, sous maintes menaces de mort de la part de Severus, Lupin s'y résolut. Pas besoin d'emmerder le maître des potions pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que de prendre Harry, ce qu'il aurait de toute manière fini par faire.

Severus discutait avec Sinistra (surprise surprise) et Lupin était assis à côté d'Albus, à la droite duquel se tenait Minerva qui normalement s'asseyait à côté de Severus.

« Loony, j'ai un cookie pour toi, » Harry lui fit un sourire et sortie les deux cookies. (Les bords de ceux-ci étaient légèrement émiettés.)

Remus haussa un sourcil, « Oh, vraiment ? Et d'où est-ce qu'ils viennent ? »

Harry sourit, « Goûter de classe. »

Remus lui retourna son sourire et prit les deux petits cookies. « Es-tu sûr que tu n'en veux pas un, Harry ? »

« Euh – oui ! Je voulais te les donner ! Tu es mon Lonny. »

Remus sentit son cœur fondre (l'auteure rit de manière démoniaque, il va la tuer plus tard…) « Et bien merci, Harry. »

Remus mangea les deux cookies et tressaillit à l'arrière goût plus qu'inhabituel dans sa bouche, il prit une gorgée de son jus et installa Harry sur la table, devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec son corps, il avait un léger mal de tête… il était presque étourdi et il avait un peu plus chaud que d'habitude. « Où as-tu trouvé ces cookies, Harry ? »

« Fred et George, » sourit fièrement l'enfant.

Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil et sentit une vive douleur à son estomac. « Oh non… Severus ? »

Severus le regarda, « Oui Rem…us… » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et les professeurs les plus proche les regardèrent, et lorsqu'ils virent Remus, ils haletèrent, choqués.

« Qu'est ce que c'est bon sang ? » Demanda Remus, complètement changer. Puis il réalisa… sa voix… était un _tout petit_ peu…**différente**. Une onde d'appréhension le submergea lorsqu'il vit Severus détailler son corps… Prudemment, Remus baissa son regard… et hurla.

« Maman ! » cria Harry joyeusement tandis qu'il se jetait sur son Loony.

Je veux dire… sa maman.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapitre… fini ! J'ai mis du temps mais j'avais vraiment du mal à m'y mettre. Sinon vous avez pu remarquer que j'ai décidé de conserver le 'Kitty' anglais, personnellement je trouve que ca fait mieux que de dire 'petit chat', j'ai pensé également au 'minou' mais la non-plus je crois que je fais un blocage sur ce mot. De même que le 'Moony' je l'ai transformé en Loony, je trouve que ca fait mieux que Lunard, mots que de toute manière un enfant n'ira pas prononcer aussi facilement. Et puis si vous n'êtes pas contents c'est pareil, le traducteur à tous les droits…

J'espère que vous avez aimé la fin… qui s'attendait à ca, hein ? Enfin la suite au prochain chapitre !

Flick-Flack


	11. Mommy and Daddy

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à Tyto27, zaika, onarluca, typhi, vega264, LightofMoon, djamila-snape et kiarablack, Nymphodora Tonks, Samaeltwigg, purityangel, Luna015, calynounette, salma snape, lyly, full, Estelle01 et Namyothis pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 11: Mommy and Daddy

Remus saisit machinalement l'enfant, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Une fois la panique passée, tous les professeurs et quelques élèves le fixaient, bien que la moitié des professeurs n'avaient pas remarqué ses nouveaux… attributs (et quels attributs intéressants pour ne pas dire…)

Se levant rapidement, il prit fuite par l'une des deux portes située à l'extrémité de la table des professeurs. Il ouvrit l'une d'elles avec une telle férocité qu'elle cogna contre le mur de derrière, quelque temps après que Remus ait disparut avec l'enfant encore accroché dans ses bras, Albus se leva et alla directement le rejoindre. Severus se débarrassa de sa stupéfaction et se leva très vite et suivit des yeux Remus puis Albus quitter la salle.

Les enfants les fixaient de surprise après toute cette agitation, bien que bon nombre d'entre eux étaient encore ignorants de la situation jusqu'à ce que…

« FRED, GEORGE ! » Hurla Snape regardant la table des Gryffondors. Des fourchettes valdinguèrent tandis que les jumeaux sursautaient, « DEBOUT, SUIVEZ-MOI, ET PLUS VITE QUE CA ! » Tempêta-t-il à travers les portes toujours ouvertes. Les jumeaux trébuchèrent en essayant d'obéir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la salle ruminait d'horreur au fait que le professeur Snape s'était adressé aux Gryffondors par leur PRENOM… Fred et George étaient bien trop terrifiés pour s'attarder sur ce fait, ils étaient bien trop occupés à essayer de comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal… et de toute évidence qu'ils s'étaient faits attraper.

Lorsque Remus s'arrêta de courir, il avait survolé plusieurs escaliers et avait fracassé la porte de la salle des sortilèges. (Sa magie était à son maximum due à ses émotions et avait ouvert la porte sans même l'aide de sa baguette…)

Haletant, Remus déposa Harry sur un des bureaux et commença à faire les cents pas, chuchotant encore et encore « Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ! Comment cela a-t'il… »

Albus qui l'avait suivit ferma la porte doucement et s'avança vrai l'homme … euh, la femme paniquée. « Remus, calme toi un peu, paniquer est la dernière chose à faire pour l'instant, s'il te plait, tout va s'arranger… »

La porte derrière Albus fut ouverte par un Severus renfrogné qui ordonnait aux jumeaux d'entrer. Les deux garçons s'y engouffrèrent et laissèrent leurs mâchoires tomber à la vue de…

« Professeur Lupin ! » dirent-ils en cœur, surpris.

Remus grimaça puis s'assit, toujours en état d'hyperventilation. « Harry m'a donné deux cookies, je les ai mangé, et je ne sais comment- -» Les yeux des deux adolescents s'écarquillèrent d'horreur tandis que Remus continuait sur un ton que seul le maître des potions utilise normalement, « - -Mais vous, vous savez comment, n'est-ce pas ? »

« …Possible » dit Fred, faiblement.

« Je veux dire, il est totalement possible que nous sachions comment- »

« Mais vraiment nous- »

« Ne sommes pas responsable- »

« De cela- »

« Les cookies que nous possédons sont bien trop dangereux- »

« Pour les utiliser ne serait-ce que sur un rat- »

« Alors encore moins sur une personne. »

Chacun finissait la phrase de l'autre et semblait absolument terrifié.

« Donc, vous n'avez pas donné ces cookies à Harry ? » Dumbledore les fixait des yeux tandis que tous deux secouèrent leur tête fermement.

« Nous ne ferions jamais quelque chose comme ca ! » Dirent-ils tous deux de concert.

« Alors comment- » il fut interrompu par Fred.

« Je ne sais pas- Nous lui avons simplement parlé aujourd'hui en classe- »

Il avait faim et Fred plaisantait sur le fait de le nourrir avec l'un de ces cookies- »

« JE LE JURE Je ne l'aurai pas fait ! »

« Et je lui ai répondu, 'quelle bonne idée, transformer Harry en femme !' Et nous avons reposé Harry puis lui avons dit d'aller jouer ailleurs- »

« Mais nous ne lui avons jamais rien donné ! » Finit Fred.

« Harry ? » Albus s'approcha de l'enfant, sa voix était calme, mais exigeait une parfaite attention de la part de Harry. « Comment as-tu obtenu ces cookies ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il d'une mine coupable, ne regardant pas son 'grand-père' droit dans les yeux.

« Harry… » Grogna Severus, sachant déjà ce qu'il s'était passé, mais voulant que ce soit Harry qui l'avoue.

« Ils étaient là… » Essaya encore Harry, contournant la réponse afin de berner les adultes. Espérant de tout son cœur qu'ils allaient abandonner et cesser de lui poser des questions.

« Deuxième chance Harry, attention » le prévint Albus.

Harry abaissa sa tête tandis qu'il faisait balancer ses jambes, les cognant contre la table puis répondit finalement d'une voix basse, « Je voulais une maman… »

Le regard d'Albus était sympathique, gentil et même compréhensif, mais le fait que Harry avait quelque chose d'aussi… sournois, le surpassait. Il se rappelait de la fois où Harry lui avait dit que le choixpeau avait voulu le placer à Serpentard, mais Albus n'avait jamais comprit exactement POURQUOI… jusqu'à maintenant.

Remus acquiesça de la tête tandis que Severus prenait un air menaçant. Snape pouvait comprendre le désire d'avoir une mère ; lui-même l'avait chèrement désiré… Mais aller jusqu'à piéger Lupin en lui faisant manger ces cookies était vraiment mal.

« Je ne te suffisais pas ? »Demanda Severus, quelque peu blessé, et lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il venait de le dire a voix haute, il le fut encore plus vu les regards qu'il avait récolté.

« C'est pas ça… » Dit rapidement Harry, les yeux suppliants, « Tu es mon papa, tu le seras toujours… Mais je voulais une maman… Je veux que ma maman et mon papa reviennent- » Il s'arrêta de parler puis regarda ses mains tout en pleurant.

Severus laissa partir toute sa colère d'un soupir et s'avança vers son 'fils', puis prit le garçon qui pleurait dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Remus, les larmes aux yeux, se leva et s'approchant des deux, il mit un bras autour de Snape puis se pencha vers Harry, plaçant son autre bras sur le dos de celui-ci.

« Je te pardonne, Harry, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré que tu trouves un autre moyen d'avoir une maman que celui-ci… » Soupira Remus tandis qu'il parlait doucement à l'enfant larmoyant.

Fred et George regardaient, choqués, le petit groupe de trois… Mais bon sang où étaient-ils tombés ? Severus était de nouveau doux… et cajolait leur ami Harry, et Harry l'avait appelé 'papa' et pire, Lupin les enlaçait tous les deux. Ils avaient sans aucun doute atterri dans un autre monde, parce que CA n'était vraiment pas la façon dont les professeurs étaient supposés agir.

Fred prit finalement la parole, « Est-ce… Est-ce que cela signifie que l'on va avoir d'ennuies ? »

« Il semblerait que Harry vous ait tous deux bernés, de plus c'est entièrement la faute de Harry… Vous ne serez pas punis, PAR CONTRE vous vous devrez d'aider à trouver un remède à cela. Je suggère que vous vous penchiez sur différentes potions et idées, si votre professeur souhaite travailler seul, libre à lui de décider. Mais sachant qu'il va devoir travailler sur la potion de Lupin plus un remède pour la condition de Harry, il va déjà être bien occupé. Peut-être qu'une augmentation sera de rigueur d'ici la fin de l'année. » Sourit Albus à son ami puis tapota les épaules de Fred et George.

« Je vous suggère grandement de retourner finir votre diner. Ces trois-là iront bien, je vous l'assure. » Albus hésita un moment avant d'ajouter, « Pas besoin de vous rappeler, je crois, qu'il ne faut pas perdre ou détruire les cookies restants. Vous aurez besoin de les analyser afin de trouver un antidote. »

Tous deux acquiescèrent lentement puis s'avancèrent vers la porte, et enfin, après un dernier coup d'œil à l'étrange groupe qui était enlacé, fermèrent la porte doucement derrière eux.

888

Le soir même, Remus se trouvait en compagnie de son ami Severus et de Harry qui jouait gaiement avec la grosse créature-panthère… Krr'Shar, il pensait que c'était ainsi qu'elle se nommait. Il faisait tourner son verre de vin dans ses mains et en fixait le liquide rouge. Il avait déjà bu un verre et ça avait pour effet de lui calmer quelque peu les nerfs. Il tourna les yeux vers le feu crépitant, poussa un soupir avant de fermer les yeux.

« Comment puis-je enseigner à mes élèves ainsi ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil et regarda son compagnon. Homme ou femme, il devait bien avouer que Remus était attirant. Ses cheveux marron sablonneux étaient ondulés et lui tombaient sur les épaules. Grisé, certes… mais ils semblaient aussi doux que de la soie et encadraient un adorable visage ovale. Des yeux marron tournés vers le orange-doré du feu et ses robes étaient bien trop large maintenant qu'il… elle avait rétrécit d'environ 15 centimètres et perdu près de 20 kilos. En femme, il mesurait environ 1m55 pour 54 kilos et était bien proportionné… bien que son corps soit actuellement caché par ses robes rapiécées.

Severus se gifla mentalement, il venait d'admirer le corps de cet homme/femme et il ne pouvait toujours pas déterminer s'il devait se référer à Remus en tant que il ou elle. Ses yeux lui disaient 'elle'. Son esprit lui disait 'il'. Il abandonna laissant échapper un soupire. Tant qu'il n'aura pas saisit entièrement la situation, Remus sera toujours 'il' dans son esprit.

« Remus, Ce n'est pas si mal…ok, peut-être que si, mais puisque ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive, je ne peux imaginer parfaitement la situation par laquelle tu passes. Quand à tes cours, les élèves t'écouteront toujours… Bien que je doive l'admettre qu'ils devront s'habituer à tes nouveaux… attributs. Les classes seront les mêmes. » Severus but une gorgée de son verre puis continua un sourire aux lèvres. « Cependant, il se peut que tu ais à t'habituer à te faire draguer par les élèves garçons à la place des filles. J'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'il te faudra un bâton pour les tenir éloignés. »

Remus en faillit lâcher son verre sous le choc, « Qu-quoi ! Bégaya-t-il. « Ils ne…Aucuns d'eux ne feraient—Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux—SEVERUS ! »

Severus rit, « Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'un bon nombre des filles les plus âgés flirtait avec toi ? Et ce, en connaissant ta condition ? » Les joues de Remus commençaient à tourner au rose. « Maintenant il va falloir que tu t'habitues aux avances de la gente masculine…Je suis même pratiquement sûr que les jumeaux ont apprécié ton nouveau toi- »

« SEVERUS ! Ça ne va pas ! Ce sont des élèves ! Je suis leur professeur ! » La voix de Remus avait prit un décibel supplémentaire et Severus dut retenir un rire. Oh, l'expression sur son visage… Il ne l'aurait raté pour rien au monde !

« Comme si un élève n'avait jamais regardé un professeur de cette manière… ou vice-versa d'ailleurs. De toute façon, si ce ne sont pas les élèves, il est possible que ce soient des membres de l'équipe enseignante. Je n'ai jamais vu Sybil avec un homme… peut-être qu'elle préfère- »

« Severus ! »

« Oh très bien, j'avoue que je pourrais te draguer- »Severus regarda du coin de l'œil Remus et remarqua avec amusement que le visage de celui-ci avait viré en une belle teinte rouge ; que ce soient les joues, les oreilles, la nuque, bref tout. Remus ouvrit la bouche sans prononcer un mot et finit par boire d'un coup l'intégralité de son verrre.

Harry qui les écoutait tout en utilisant Krr'shar comme une cage à poules, se mit soudainement à rire, « Yeah ! Maman et papa peuvent s'embrasser ! »

Remus vira au blanc puis rougit encore plus qu'auparavant, tandis que Severus, de son côté, tentait de lutter contre le sien. « Jusque-là, peut-être pas » rectifia Severus.

Remus acquiesça et Harry bascula par terre d'un rire malicieux.

888

Le lendemain matin, Remus repensait à comment il avait trouvé la soirée de la veille paisible. Il était avec son ami, un enfant qui les aime tous les deux, sans oublier de mentionner l'animal de compagnie. Tout lui avait semblé si calme et rempli d'affection… Il avait désiré que cela ne cesse jamais.

En fait, lorsque Remus avait essayé de partir, Harry lui avait supplié de rester, et Severus avait finalement abandonné au moment où des larmes menaçaient de couler des yeux de Harry. Le vrai déclencheur fut lorsque Severus proposa à Harry et Remus de dormir dans son lit, parce qu'il considérait indécent qu'un homme et une femme, même Remus bien qu'il fut autrefois un homme, de dormir ensemble à moins qu'ils soient amoureux ou mariés. Mais une fois encore, Harry les voulait tous les deux si bien qu'ils finirent par s'endormir sur l'énorme lit de Severus… ensemble.

Remus se réveilla englober d'un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour, en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Et personnellement, se réveiller sans ce sentiment de dépression et de solitude était certainement bien mieux et plus agréable qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé.

Tandis que Remus s'étirait, il réalisa qu'il était pressé contre un large et ferme torse et qu'un bras lui entourait sa taille. Un délicat et pale bras. Remus leva la tête afin de chercher Harry (qui était à l'origine allongé entre eux lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis la nuit dernière) pour finalement le trouver perché au bout du lit, la tête de Krr'Shar, qui reposait sur ses pattes et un regard malicieux dans ses yeux, prouvait qu'il trouvait la situation amusante. Sa queue remuait de gauche à droite lentement.

La respiration de Remus se bloqua lorsque le bras autour de lui l'attira un peu plus près puis il se tendit lorsqu'il entendit Severus bailler.

Il y eut un long moment de silence puis un cri de choc s'éleva tandis que Severus se propulsait le plus vite possible loin de Remus.

Il en finit par terre.

«Bonjour Papa ! Bonjour Maman ! » Hurla de joie Harry.

« Aie… » Fut la réponse du 'papa' depuis le sol.

« Bonjour Harry. » soupira Remus à cette appellation, puis se pencha vers l'autre côté du lit, souriant timidement et tout rougissant, « Bonjour Severus »

« N'ose même pas souffler un mot de tout cela à quiconque ou je jure que- »

« Oui, oui, tu m'arracheras les yeux, utiliseras mes intestins dans une potion, hacheras mon cœur avec une grosse cuillère en bois et te serviras de ma colonne vertébrale comme d'un xylophone moldu, et de mes cotes comme bâtons pour y jouer la mélodie. Comme tu peux le voir je me rappelle de ta menace de première année plutôt bien, merci. » Sourit Remus.

« Oh, mais pourquoi s'embêter à faire compliquer quand je peux tout simplement t'utiliser comme mon objet sexuel particulier ? » Railla Snape, essayant de retrouver son calme tandis qu'il se levait. Remus devint rouge, mais ne dit rien, prenant le petit Harry dans ses bras.

« Il a l'air d'avoir dans les trois ans Severus, peut-être que tu n'auras pas à faire de potion après tout, il se pourrait qu'il grandisse sans en avoir recours. » dit-il calmement, changeant de sujet.

« Si tu crois que je vais laisser Harry Potter passer la moitié d'une année à grandir- ! » Grogna Snape tout en s'arrêtant net. Mais son esprit avait déjà finit la phrase pour lui, _'Alors tu as un bon train de retard, car j'ai déjà tout envisagé.'_

888

Allez prendre son petit-déjeuner fut toute une épreuve ce matin-là. Les regards étaient en surabondances et Remus était parfaitement rouge d'embarras. Et le fait que Harry les appelait tous les deux 'Maman' et 'Papa' n'aidait en rien.

Arriver à la moitié du petit-déjeuner, et encore à triturer ses œufs brouillés, Remus remarqua que Severus ornait un sourire tout à fait malveillant.

« Oh, va te faire voir, Severus, tout cela t'amuse, n'est-ce pas ? » Grogna Remus.

« Oh, oui, en effet, ça m'amuse. » Sourit Severus. « Appelle-ça, vengeance, pour avoir perdu Harry dans la foret interdite. »

« Je savais que ça allait retomber là-dessus. Je le savais ! » Marmonna Remus.

Severus gloussait, « Oh, oui, te voir souffrir m'est suffisant comme vengeance, mais comment vais-je faire payer ces enfants et Hagrid… »

« Pourquoi ne leur donnes-tu pas également un cookie ? » grommela Remus puis se remit à poignarder sauvagement son assiette, frappant un des bords de l'assiette (la cuillère était elle se trouvait de l'autre côté) il fit voltiger son couvert.

Qui atterrit tout droit dans le porridge du directeur.

Des rires se firent entendre tandis que Dumbledore retirait ses lunettes et essuyait le porridge de son visage, « Merci, Remus, je n'avais encore jamais apprécié de manger un petit déjeuner ainsi. »

Remus s'enfonça dans sa chaise, « Désolé, M. le Directeur, » murmura-t-il, humilié.

« Pardonné » Dit joyeusement Albus, et d'un mouvement de main le porridge disparut de sa barbe, de ses lunettes et de ses robes.

Severus gloussait. « Oh oui te voir souffrir m'est largement suffisant comme vengeance.

« Sadique. »

« Tu aimerais bien. »

« Tu l'es »

Un sourire fut la seule réponse qu'il donna à Remus.

888

Cette nuit-là, alors que Snape corrigeait ses copies et saquait sans pitié celle des Gryffondors comme celles des Poufsoufles, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et d'un coup de baguette déverrouilla la porte pour y laisser entrer un Remus au visage rougissant et aux lèvres retroussées.

« C'était l'un des jours les plus horribles de toute mon expérience d'enseignement jamais vu dans ma vie ! Jamais en quatre classes je n'ai été reluqué aussi ouvertement et avec autant de... » Il s'arrêta recherchant le mot adéquate, lorsqu'il le trouva il cracha, « Envie ! (1) »

Severus sourit mais eut vite fait de le cacher lorsque Remus tourna de nouveau son visage vers lui.

Remus fit les cents pas dans la pièce, ses robes étaient plus larges qu'elles n'étaient ce matin-là… Peut-être essaye-t-il de cacher sa silhouette ? Harry était sur le sol dos à Severus, colorant tout à fait sagement près de la cheminée. Remus passait juste à côté, le dépassait puis revenait tout en continuant de rouspéter.

« Je pouvais presque sentir ces garçons…de troisième année et plus ! Me déshabiller des yeux ! »

« Papa pourrait déshabiller maman ! » Proposa Harry. Remus sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir lui hurla, « Non ! » Harry se mit à bouder et retourna à ses livres, gribouillant à l'aide de son crayon noir, changeant occasionnellement avec le rouge.

« Remus, j'ai pourtant essayé de te prévenir- » Commença Severus.

« Comment je vais bien pouvoir enseigner à ces hooligans aux hormones en puissance ! »Cette interruption affolée suivit le 'je te l'avais bien dit' de Snape.

« De la même façon que nos professeurs nous ont enseigné, je suppose. Tu étais l'un d'eux auparavant. » Renifla Severus, inscrivant un vingt-cinq sur soixante à l'essai de Neville.

« Je n'ai jamais dragué McGonagall ! » Rétorqua vivement Remus.

« Beurk ! Ne drague pas Grandma ! » Cria Harry, les deux hommes offrirent à Harry un regard perplexe.

« Il semblerait qu'il se soit procuré une sacrée famille. » Marmonna Snape, sachant parfaitement bien que Harry n'essayait qu'inconsciemment de remplacer celle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Remus grogna, « Ils ne faisaient même pas attention à ce que je leur disais ! Je parie une semaine de mon salaire qu'ils n'ont pas pris ne serait-ce qu'un mot en note ! »

« C'est l'utilité de retirer des points, Remus. Arrête de faire le bébé et commence à retirer des points. Les détentions aussi marchent merveilleusement bien, en particulier celle avec Rusard. Je suis sûr que s'il savait ne serait-ce que comment, » il toussa légèrement, « ils te regardent, il inventerait une punition horrible et appropriée rien que pour eux. »

« Maman et Papa se disputent ? » Demanda Harry timidement, les yeux passant de l'un à l'autre avec prudence.

« Non maman et papa ne se- **REMUS** et papa ne se disputent pas ! » Severus secoua la tête de dégout face à gaffe.

Remus laissa échapper un long soupir d'agacement tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner et de commencer à retirer des points jusqu'à ce qu'il remette les garçons plus âgés à leur place. « Je devine que tu as raison Severus, est-ce que… je les aurais en quelque sorte encouragé ? En ais-je montré un peu trop, semblé ou mal agi envers eux ? Est-ce que mes robes sont trop moulantes ? »

« Remus, tes robes ne pourraient pas être plus larges ou encore plus conservatrice que si tu portais l'uniforme d'hivers de Durmstrang. Rien que tu fasses ne pourras les faire cesser de vouloir de retirer tes robes, ce ne sont pas vraiment les garçons qu'il faudrait arrêter mais plutôt leur imagination, tu dois les tenir à la baguette. Abandonne tout simplement et punis-les. »

« Même RON me regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux ! » Se plaignit Remus tandis qu'il essayait de réajuster ses robes pour cacher le fait qu'il avait à présent plus de formes.

Severus renifla et contint un rire alors que son ami lui lançait un regard qui tue.

Remus s'appuya contre le montant de la cheminée, soupirant puis regarda Harry.

« Severus ? »

« Hum ? »

« As-tu donné à Harry un livre de coloriage ? »

« Hein ? Oh, oui. » Répondit-il, ne relevant pas la tête du parchemin de Draco Malfoy.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Etait-ce 'Le Roi Lion' ? »

« Oui, as-tu vu ce dessin animé moldu ? »

« Non, je sais le titre parce que le livre se trouve à un mètre de Harry. »

« Oh et bien il en a deux. »

« Bien, c'est bien ça qui m'inquiète, je vois deux livres de coloriage sur cette pile… et le troisième sur lequel il gribouille ressemble horriblement à ton livre 'les plus puissantes potions' que Dumbledore t'avais donné… »

La plume de Snape s'arrêta de gratter sur le parchemin puis il se gela. Lentement il leva la tête vers Harry, voyant en effet que celui-ci était en face d'un livre plutôt large et plus que défraichi.

« NOOOOOOOOOON ! »

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(1) Petite explication. En anglais dans cette phrase, le mot 'envie' est 'lust', la seule différence est qu'il y a différentes traductions pour l'envie. En effet les anglais n'utiliseront pas le même mot pour exprimer l'envie de chocolat et l'envie sexuelle… Ici vous devez bien comprendre que l'on parle d'envie purement sexuelle. Je me rappelle très bien lors d'un de mes partiel d'anglais nous avions une phrase avec le mot envie dedans qui était tous ce qu'il y a de plus chaste, mais pas de chance pour moi j'ai utilisé le mauvais c'est à dire le 'envie sexuelle' ! (J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête du correcteur !)

Fini, je sais je me suis vraiment faite attendre. Le prochain chapitre arrivera avant le 1juin car après je pars en vacances pour 12 jours ! (Je vais au Japon !) Ca fait depuis le 1 août que je n'ai pas eu de vac, je vais en profiter un max… Donc les chapitres risqueront d'avoir pas mal de retard… Je vais tout de même essayer de m'avancer au mieux.

Flick-Flack


	12. The Fight of the Bumblebee and Chicken

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Beta-lectrice: **Lanassa Ayla, merci beaucoup pour ta correction ! En passant, n'hésitez pas à lire sa traduction : Quand la lionne se bat.

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 12 : The Fight of the Bumblebee and Chicken.

Albus Dumbledore s'assit et souhaita une bonne matinée à Minerva, Flitwick et Sinistra avant de beurrer un muffin. Entretemps, il vit Remus arriveravec un air plutôt fatigué. Harry, qui arrivait presque à la taille de l'homme… Euh… femme arriva également, agrippantfermement les robes de Remus. Dès que Harry fut suffisamment près, ilcourut vers Dumbledore en pleurant. Il ne hurla pas mais semblait malheureux.

« Papa m'a frappé ! » Se plaignit-il, pour être consolé.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil et regarda Remus qui venait de s'asseoir. Severus se tenait à quelques pas derrière eux, l'air plutôt fâché, les bras replier sur le torse et fixait Harry du regard.

« Pardon ? » Dumbledore regarda l'enfant tandis qu'il le soulevait pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

« Il m'a donné une fessée ! » Explicita Harry parfaitement indigné, les larmes ayant déjà disparu.

« Et qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda Albus gentiment, en retrouvant le sourire.

La bouche de l'enfant s'ouvrit puis il se mit à bouder. Pendant un bref moment, Harry devina que faire avoir des ennuis à son papa en racontant tout à Grandpa ne marcherait pas. Un regard vers Grandma lui dit qu'elle était tout à fait d'accord avec Grandpa. Harry comprit alors rapidement que son Papa pouvait lui donner des fessées quand elles étaient méritées.NAN… pas possible.

« J'étais juste en train de colorier ! » essaya de se défendre Harry.

« Sur mes livres de potions ! » Eclata Severus dans un long grognement.

Minerva lança un regard surpris à Snape avant de regarder Harry… Puis ellese retourna essayant de cacher à l'enfant son rire. Elle ne voulait pas que Harry pense que c'était une chose intelligente à faire et qu'il devait recommencer.

« Tu coloriais sur les livres de potions de ton papa ? » Les lèvres d'Albus s'étirèrent en un sourire.

« C'était en noir et blanc comme mes livres de coloriage… » Harry jouait à présent avec la barbe d'Albus.

Severus avait prit place sur une chaise, marmonnant toujours dans sa barbe. « C'était mon livre _Les plus puissantes potions_ et ça m'a prit cinq sorts de nettoyage avant de réussir à faire disparaître la moitié des marques ! »

« Il ne faut pas utiliser des sortilèges si ça prend autant de temps. » Ricana Sinistra.

Flitwick fronça les sourcils, « Il ne faut pas utiliser des sorts de nettoyage courant sur des marques au feutre. Sapristi, les marques de feutres sont les plus ardues à faire disparaitre… Tu as besoin d'un charme bien plus puissant, je te le ferai si tu m'apportes tes livres, je nettoierai la page sans m'en plaindre- »

« Vingt-huit _pages_. » corrigea-t-il.

« D'accord je les nettoierai toutes. » Flitwick haussa les épaules, amusé.

« Severus, peut-être devrais-tu demander à quelqu'un d'autre de s'occuper de Harry pour la journée, cela te ferait une petite pause. » Dit Albus tout sourire. Harry jouait à présent avec la fourchette de Minerva et lui demandait ce qu'elle mangeait, puis il l'entendit appeler Minerva 'Grandma'. Albus sourit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de celle-ci s'élargirent quelque peu de choc avant de sourire à l'enfant et de l'embrasser amoureusement sur le front.

« Bien, 'Grandpa', pourquoi ne garderais-TU pas Harry ? Tu n'as pas encore eu la chance de voir comment il peut être… » Proposa Severus, un sourire vengeur sur les lèvres.

« Grandpa va s'occuper de moi ? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Albus emprunt d'une curiosité tout innocente puis Albus soupira.

« Oui Harry, je vais m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. » Capitula Albus.

Remus, après avoir entendu la déclaration d'Albus à Harry, lança un regard complice à Severus qui lui renvoya un sourire.

« Nous allons voir comment 'Grandpa' va s'en sortir avec cette terreur de Gryffondor… » Marmonna Severus tandis que Remus riait diaboliquement.

888

Lorsque Albus entra dans ses appartements, son bureau propre et bien rangé contenait près de dix-neuf lettres et une bonne pile de parchemin l'attendait dans sa boite.

« Harry, que dirais-tu de rester sage pendant que je travaille ? » Dit Albus. Harry resta silencieux tandis qu'Albus s'asseyait et ouvrait la première lettre. S'ennuyant rapidement, Harry s'approcha de l'armoire située à côté de la porte d'entrée de la chambre d'Albus et l'ouvrit. Sur l'une des étagères qu'il pouvait atteindre, se trouvait une grande bassine en pierre. D'autres objets divers se trouvaient là également et juste à la portée du bout des doigts se tenait un vieux chapeau.

« Harry, que fais-tu ? » Albus avait vu le garçon se diriger vers l'armoire et avait été curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire l'enfant.

« Je veux jouer avec le chapeau.. » Dit Harry en essayant de l'atteindre. Et après un autre fauchage, il réussit à le faire tomber par terre.

« Harry, le choixpeau n'est pas un jouet. C'est un très, très vieux chapeau que l'on utilise au début de chaque année. »

« Mais je veux parler à quelqu'un. » Bouda Harry

« Non, Harry. »

« S'il te plait ? Je promets d'être gentil avec. » Supplia Harry et après trois minutes d'insistance, Albus céda.

C'est ainsi que Harry mit le chapeau sur sa tête et tout en se promenant dans la pièce, resta très silencieux. Lorsque le garçon arriva à la hauteur de Fumseck, il fixa l'oiseau et s'émerveilla.

« Ooh ! Le beau poulet ! » Cria joyeusement Harry, voulant caresser l'animal hors de portée.

Albus rit lorsque Fumseck souleva ses plumes et lança un râle d'indignation tout en envoyant des regards irrités à Albus.

« Oh, ne le prend pas mal, ce n'est qu'un enfant, pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas un peu avec lui ? Amuse-le. » Proposa Albus à Fumseck.

Fumseck regarda son maître avant de descendre rejoindre l'enfant qui commença immédiatement à radoter sur le bel oiseau et à le caresser adorablement. Fumseck semblait presque résigné, lorsque Harry souleva le pauvre oiseau pour l'emmener vers le centre de la pièce.

Albus cacha son rire, enfonçant son visage dans ses papiers, sachant que si le phénix voyait son amusement face à cette situation délicate, il lui en voudrait pour au moins quelques semaines.

Il y eut un craquement et Dobby apparut dans la pièce. Le 'poulet' sursauta et les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent.

« Albus Dumbledore, Monsieur, désirez-vous votre thé du matin- » Dobby vit Harry et sembla confus, « Qui est cet enfant ? »

« C'est Harry Potter, il a bu une potion ratée et le voilà qui se retrouve enfant. »

Dobby regarda le garçon, inquiet. « Est-ce que Monsieur Potter va bien? »

« Oui, il est en parfaite santé, et j'apprécierais une bonne tasse de thé, merci. Apportez-en à Harry également, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Albus sourit tandis que l'elfe de maison, qui s'empressait systématiquement de faire plaisir à toutes les personnes qu'il adore, disparaissait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec un plateau à thé dans une main et un plateau contenant des fruits, pâtisseries, autres mets et une large tasse dans l'autre.

« Merci pourriez-vous poser le plateau sur la table basse près du feu de cette façon Harry pourra aller se servir si la faim le prend ? » Proposa Albus.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur ! » répondit Dobby. Avant de partir, il joua un peu avec Harry et lui donna quelques morceaux de chocolat provenant du plateau. Lorsque Harry se retrouva de nouveau sans camarade de jeux, il se leva, apparemment ennuyé de ne jouer qu'avec Fumseck et se dirigea vers les nombreuses étagères de la pièce.

Dumbledorequi était en train de répondre à Mrs. McClaim, la mère d'un Serdaigle ayant eudes ennuis récemment, ne remarqua pas ce que Harry faisait.

888

Ce ne fut que cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il releva la tête afin de s'étirer le dos, qu'il vit éparpillé par terre, de nombreux livres provenant de différentes étagères. Harry semblait avoir mis la main sur une bonne trentaine de livres, chacun d'entre eux ouvert à une page ou une autre, abandonnés sans plus d'attention une fois que l'enfant s'en était lassé. D'ailleurs Fumseck était actuellement juste en dessous de Harry (la pauvre petite chose devait suivre le garçon partout pour empêcher que ce dernier ne se fasse mal.) qui grimpait sur la deuxième étagère afin d'atteindre la troisième… D'ailleurs, il tanguait dangereusement et semblait sur le point de tomber sur le fidèle phénix d'Albus. Celui-ci bondit sur ses pieds juste au moment où Harry lâchait prise et rattrapa le garçon juste-à-temps ; il posa Harry par terre, regardant son fidele phénix.

« Harry ! Tu dois faire attention ! Tu aurais pu te blesser ainsi que Fumseck ! » Albus sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement, la trentaine de livres bizarres retournèrent à leur place sur les étagères. « Sois sage maintenant, va manger un peu. » Harry bouda son grand-père : il avait espéré que celui-ci jouerait avec lui. Puis il se dandina jusqu'à la table et choisit de croquer dans un bloc de chocolat. Albus, pressé de retourner à son travail, ne l'arrêta pas.

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry courait en rond tout autour de la salle, poursuivant Fumseck, tous deux étaient une bonne représentation d'un attrapeur tentant de capturer le vif d'or, en dépit du manque de balai. Albus ne s'en aperçu queparce que la pauvre chose criait, essayant désespérément d'échapper à l'enfant. À ce moment, Albus devait bien reconnaître que Fumseck agissait et ressemblait énormément à un poulet tourmenté.

« HARRY » Dit-il fortement. L'enfant s'arrêta net dans sa poursuite, Fumseck quant à lui s'éleva d'un battement d'ailes vers le bureau d'Albus. Il atterrit, les ailes déployées et le regard effaré en plein sur le parchemin que le directeur était en train de lire. Le petit corps de Fumseck était secoué de spasmes. Albus n'avait jamais vu son animal aussi pathétique, il ramassa la pauvre bête et la caressa de manière qui se voulait réconfortante. « Bon sang, Harry, mais que faisais-tu ? »

« Je jouais au chat et à la souris avec le poulet. » Dit Harry avec un large sourire inscrit sur son visage. Fumseck envoya un regard mauvais à son bourreau et haleta d'indignation.

« Fumseck est un très vieux phénix, Harry, pas un poulet. Pourquoi ne jouerais-tu pas un peu avec le choixpeau ? Hein ? » Albus retourna l'oiseau qui regardait encore le garçon d'un air noir, « Stupide oiseau, pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas simplement envolé pour lui échapper ? » Murmura-t-il amusé.

Fumseck lui lança un regard noir tout en lui disant, 'TU m'as dit de _jouer_ avec lui, je ne pensais pas que cela aurait été une TORTURE de jouer avec un enfant.'

Albus relâcha Fumseck qui vola jusqu'à son perchoir et commença à remettre de l'ordre dans ses plumes, plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Soupirant puis roulant des yeux, Albus retourna à son travail. Vingt merveilleuses minutes passèrent avant qu'il réalise… que tout était _trop_ calme. Il releva la tête et trouva Harry, jouant au milieu de la pièce sur le tapis perse, une bouteille d'encre renverse partout sur des parchemins blancs préalablement déroulés. Des petites empreintes de mains se trouvaient sur le papier et constata que les vêtements de Harry ainsi que le visage étaient décorés de cette même encre, même les pointes de ses cheveux qui lui arrivait à mi-épaules étaient recouvertes de cette substance noire, tout comme le tapis.

Albus laissa échapper la plume avec laquelle il écrivait, faisant lui aussi une tache sur sa lettre.

« Harry ! » Cria-t-il tout en se levant. Harry leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un sourire victorieux, pensant que son 'Grandpa' allait enfin venir jouer avec lui. Cependant, Albus ne comprit pas le regard de l'enfant et à la place, il se mit à nettoyer le bazar en ramassant les parchemins pour les jeter au feu, puis il ramassa le flacon d'encre, ronchonnant à cause du foutoir qu'avait mis l'enfant. Harry se mit à bouder et resta un instant à l'observer avant d'aller gambader un peu plus loin pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à faire. Albus, occupé à nettoyer magiquement le tapis, ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ce que Harry faisait, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un 'CLING' sourd derrière lui.

Se retournant, presque effrayer de ce qu'il trouverait, il vit Harry, le choixpeau encore sur la tête et l'épée de Gryffondor à la main encastrée dans sa table basse acajou. La mâchoire d'Albus en tomba. C'était dans une vitrine! Il se retourna et vit la porte de la vitrine grande ouverte, tachée d'encre révélant ainsi des empreintes de doigts et la chaise de son bureau avait été poussée tout contre la table qui contenait la vitrine de l'épée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait de retirer l'épée de la table, sans grand succès… ressemblant quelque peu à Arthur sortant l'épée de la pierre. Albus, qui avait fini de nettoyer le petit tapis, se laissa tomber sur son derrière, la tête dans les mains tout en marmonnant inlassablement.

« Harry, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Se plaignit-il, fatigué.

« Le chapeau a dit que je pouvais… » Répondit Harry, mentant de tout évidence.

Une réplique indignée se fit entendre dans l'esprit de Harry : « Hé ! Laisse-moi en dehors de ça ! »

888

« Prenez ensuite une racine de Damarian et écrasez-la jusqu'à obtenir une fine poudre, il ne faut pas qu'il reste de morceau lorsque vous l'ajouterez dans l'eau et faites attention à ne pas tout verser d'un coup, ceci doit être fait par couche. Cela fera réagir la racine de mandragore jusqu'à »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Dumbledore éméché échevelé tenant Harry par la main. Cela n'aurait pas été bizarre si son fils n'avait pas été couvert d'encre noire des pieds à la tête. Ses mains étaient complètement noires. Cela, additionné à l'expression coléreuse d'Albus, ne présageait rien de bon.

« C'est ton fils… ton problème. » Grogna Albus, soulevant le garçon pour le déposer fermement dans les bras d'un Severus surpris. Les sixièmes années de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle observaient la scène avec grande attention.

« C'est votre fils ! » Couina Ana Romin.

« Ne le prenez pas à la lette, Miss Romin. » Grogna Snape.

Albus était déjà reparti lorsque Severus se retourna afin de protester.

888

Pendant la pause du déjeuner, dans la salle des professeurs, Bibine et Remus étaient effondrés sur le canapé, tentant d'arrêter leur fou rire.

Dumbledore lança un simple regard noir à Harry et Severus (qui s'amusait plutôt bien du spectacle). Il s'avérait que dans l'équipe enseignante, ils avaient tous pariés sur combien de temps Dumbledore tiendrait avec Harry. Et Remus ainsi que Bibine avaient remporté les paris.

« Vous n'avez même pas tenu deux heures ? » Demanda Minerva avec un soupir. « J'ai perdu dix-sept Mornilles à cause de vous deux. »

Elle regarda de travers Harry puis Albus, qui ne semblait absolument pas désolé de sa perte.

« Donnez-moi un enfant moldu quand vous voulez, mais élever un sorcier j'en aurai pour ma vie… Il a enfoncé l'épée de Gryffondor dans vieille table basse ! Et mon pauvre phénix ! Harry devra s'estimer heureux si Fumseck consent à l'approcher un jour ! 'Le beau poulet', en effet ! » Il avala un peu de thé et d'autres professeurs éclatèrent de rire.

Y comprit Severus.

Harry semblait un peu confus et effrayé. Son grandpa avait l'air fâché… Mais tous les autres semblait contents…

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Juste à ce moment-là, un hibou entra par la fenêtre ouverte de la salle et déposa une lettre juste en face de Dumbledore.

« Et bien, voyez-vous ça. » dit Albus, d'un ton qui se voulait décontracté.

L'équipe enseignante sembla intéressée, ils savaient que son courrier allait directement dans son bureau… Pourquoi celui-ci lui arrivait en main propre ?

Ouvrant la lettre, il lut attentivement et silencieusement. Pendant ce temps, quelques professeurs durent partir préparer leur classe avant qu'elles ne commencent.

« Oh mon Dieu. » murmura Albus.

« Oh mon Dieu ? » Répéta Severus, froncant les sourcils soupçonneux, tout en redressant après avoir enlacé son fils comme celui-ci lui avait demandé.

« Bien vous feriez bien de partir, il ne reste que dix minutes avant que les classes ne reprennent. Je suis sûr que vous avez quelques préparations de dernières minutes. » Dit joyeusement Albus. Sinistra, Bibine et Chourave comprirent le message et partir, fermant la porte derrière elles.

Dès de cela fut fait, il ne restait plus que Snape, Harry, McGonagall et Remus dans la pièce.

Sans prélude, il lut à voix haute :

'_Mr. Le directeur,_

_Ce n'est que par pure respect et gratitude pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi et mon filleul que j'ai pris une semaine afin de me calmer un peu.'_

Severus renifla.

' _Seriez-vous un autre homme ces derniers temps ? Je pense que j'aurais du vous envoyer une beuglante… Comment avez-vous pu confier Harry à Snape ? Je pars pour Poudlard dès que j'aurais envoyé ce hibou. Je désire voir Harry et rester à ses cotés jusqu'à ce que l'on ait trouvé un antidote ou qu'il soit redevenu normal._

_-S-'_

Un peu en colère, mon cul, » dit Remus, les surprenant tous, puis elle rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa que Harry était encore dans la pièce. « Sirius était furieux. Il m'a écrit près de huit pages où il n'a pas cessé de pester. Je n'irai même pas répéter ne serait-ce un quart de ce qu'il m'a dit. »

« Quand pensez-vous qu'il va arriver ? » Demanda McGonagall.

« Certainement demain, cela fait un moment qu'il n'est pas loin. » Dit Remus, l'inquiétude se lisant dans ses traits. « L'imbécile, il va se faire attraper et Harry en sera furieux. »

« Seri-ous ? » (En anglais l'auteur a choisi de mettre 'Seri-ous', c'est la façon dont Harry prononce le nom de Sirius) demanda Harry curieux, à ce nom qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas reconnu.

« Sirius est ton parrain, Harry. » Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

« Mais c'est lui mon papa. » Dit Harry tout en pointant Snape qui rougit légèrement.

Albus ne voulait pas vraiment expliquer tout au jeune garçon, il semblait content d'êtreinconscient de la véritable situation. Albus était cependant plus qu'heureux de voir l'attachement qui s'était développé entre le professeur et l'élève. Tous deux en avaient besoin. Severus se révélait être un très bon père une fois qu'il avait réussi à mettre de côté ses tendances meurtrières.

« Oui, il l'est… mais Sirius est ton 'parrain', cela signifie qu'il prend soin de toi quand ton vrai père ne le peut pas. » expliqua finalement Albus.

« Oh… c'est mon deuxième papa ? » Demanda innocemment, attendant plus de précision.

« Oui on peut le dire les choses comme ça. »

« Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il est aussi marié à maman ? »

Remus recracha son thé sous le choc, « Je ne suis mariée à aucun des deux ! » protesta-t-elle… Puis, elle réalisa à quel point c'était stupide d'essayer d'argumenter là-dessus avec un enfant. En particulier avec un enfant souriant dont les yeux verts clairs scintillaient d'une lueur malicieuse comme Albus l'aurait fait si s'il avait dit cela.

888

Sirius Black était passé par bon nombre de problèmes et d'expériences bizarres dans sa vie, mais aucun n'avait été aussi tordu que celui-ci. Son filleul avait été transformé en enfant, et laissé aux bons soins de ce bâtard graisseux. Dumbledore est certainement devenu fou avec l'âge. Harry va surement être marqué à vie… Et s'il prenait les habitudes du maître des potions ? James ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il doit certainement se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant ce qu'il se passe … Lily d'un autre côté doit bien rire. Elle a toujours eu un drôle de sens de l'humour.

Le grand et magnifique château était à présent à portée de vue, mais son esprit ne s'intéressait pas à ce chef d'œuvre… Il était concentrer sur ce qu'il ferait à Snape si celui-ci avait touché à ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu de Harry. Il n'y avait aucun passage secret qu'il pouvait emprunter de l'extérieur du château pour le mener à l'intérieur des fondations **(murs)**, ainsi il décida de bondir jusqu'aux portes d'entrée puis reprit sa forme humaine suffisamment longtemps pour les ouvrir, avant de se retransformer et de foncer jusqu'au bureau de comprirent , il attendra là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, vu que c'est l'endroit le plus sûr qui soit.

Sirius attendait (sous sa forme canine) depuis pas moins d'une heure quand Albus se montra enfin, de retour du dîner. Lorsque celui-ci entra, il ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprispar la présence d'un gros chien face à son bureau.

« Ah, Sirius, quelle plaisante surprise. » dit-il en souriant tandis qu'il fermait la porte.

Sirius qui avait bien mijoté ce qu'il dirait à Albus, oublia complètement qu'il était encore sous sa forme animagus et commença à aboyer sur le directeur, bruyamment.

« Sirius ne préfèrerais-tu pas reprendre ta forme humaine avant d'essayer de me réprimander. Mais s'il te plait pourrais-tu essayer de baisser un tout petit peu le volume ? » Demanda Albus plaçant un doigt dans son oreille et le secouant.

Sirius, embarrassé d'avoir oublié une chose aussi importante que de se transformer, grommela. « Okay, très bien. » il prit une profonde respiration « Maintenant pourquoi par tous les Saints avez-vous confié Harry à ce— ce—_Serpentard !_ »

« Parce que d'une certaine manière Severus était responsable de cette transformation. C'était une erreur de potion due en partie à Neville et en ce qui concerne la prise en charge de Harry, Severus fait un travail remarquable. Moi-même suis incapable de m'occuper d'un enfant. J'étais à deux doigts d'attacher ce cancre au mur. » Dit-il amusé tandis qu'il s'asseyait à son bureau en face du jeune homme.

La mâchoire de Sirius en tomba de choc. « Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, Dumbledore- »

« Plus que sérieux, Sirius. Severus et Harry avait besoin l'un de l'autre, maintenant que tu sois d'accord ou non, c'est ton opinion, mais tant que ton nom ne sera pas réhabilité, tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de cet enfant comme il se doit et il est hors de question de renvoyer cet enfant dans sa famille. Je préférerais encore m'agenouiller devant la tombe de Grindelwald plutôt que de faire cela. »

« Vous êtes--- Que savez-vous de ce professeur ? Snape et Harry se détestent ! »

« Le temps peut changer bien des choses Sirius, peut-être devrais-tu voir par toi-même comment ces deux-la se comportent ensemble avant de commencer à les juger. » proposa-t-il, il s'avança vers la porte qui était fermée sur le côté et en revint avec une cape argentée dans les mains.

« Vous avez une cape d'invisibilité ? Mais nous ne tiendrons pas tous les deux en-dessous ! »

« Même si nous devions tous deux être invisibles, je n'en aurais pas besoin. Je peux me rendre invisible quand je le souhaite. » Expliqua-t-il en tendant la cape à l'innocent condamné.

Sirius prit la cape argentée et l'endossa. Sa voix flottait au milieu de nulle part. « Donc pourquoi en possédez-vous une ? »

« Elle appartient à Harry… J'ai pensé que je pourrais en avoir besoin. » Dit-il innocemment tandis qu'ils sortaient de son bureau, sachant que Sirius le suivrait, « Et j'attend de toi que tu restes calme qu'importe ce que tu verras ou entendrasou c'est moi qui te ferai taire.

Tous deux traversèrent les couloirs, croisant quelques élèves qui avaient traîne au repas, la plupart saluèrent Dumbledore dans le Grand Hall et à plusieurs reprises il s'arrêta pour discuter avec quelques-uns d'entre eux une minutes ou deux.

Finalement ils descendirent vers les cachots et Sirius réalisa où on le menait. Dumbledore frappa à la porte en bois qui fut ouverte par un grand homme pâle aux cheveux noirs.

« Severus, je viens rendre visite à ma famille préférée. » Dit-il amicalement.

« Je pensais que tu venais pour essayer de tuer Harry. » Dit Severus en ouvrant grand la porte. Dumbledore attendit quelques secondes pour que Sirius puisse passer, souriant et regardant tout autour comme s'il réfléchissait au commentaire de Severus.

« J'ai décidé de voir comment il se comporte avec toi… » puis il entra dans la pièce. Harry jouait avec Krr'Shar dont les oreilles s'étaient dressées lorsqu'il comprit qui était entré… Il reniflait l'air… Oh Dieu. Allant tout d'abord près du chat il lui gratta l'oreille et pendant que le contact était encore établit lui dit par la pensée. _'Il y a une autre personne avec moi tu peux de tout évidence la sentir, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne représente aucun danger, il est en quelque sorte de la famille de Harry, comme un genre de protecteur, mais il a besoin de voir comment Harry se porte avant se montrer.'_

La queue de Krr'Shar se balança de gauche à droite puis il acquiesça et retourna jouer avec l'enfant, renvoyant la balle que Harry lui avait lancé.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent de peur et de choc, comment Albus pouvait laisser un chat de cette taille--- dans le château ! C'était la créature la plus étrange que Sirius n'ait jamais vu, comme un croisement d'espèces de toute sorte. Il tourna son regard vers Harry, déchirée entre la peur de ce que Harry à du vivre et l'amour pour le petit garçon devant lui.

Harry manqua la balle et lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit son grand-père. « Grandpa ! » Cria-t-il joyeusement, oubliant complètement la précédente déceptionde son Grandpa avec lui. Il courut enlacer les genoux d'Albus, lequel prit dans ses bras l'enfant et lui rendit son étreinte. « Où est le poulet ? » Demanda Harry, curieux.

« Fumseck, » corrigea Albus (Sirius étouffa tant bien que mal un rire.) « - essaye encore de récupérer de ta torture. »

Severus sourit, tout en fermant la porte et s'approcha de lui. « Voudrais-tu du thé Albus ? »

« Volontiers. » Albus alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, tenant toujours Harry qui regardait Severus.

« Je peux avoir un bonbon, papa ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

La mâchoire de Sirius tomba d'horreur.

« Non » Répondit Severus, « On m'a raconté ce que tu as fait au bureau de Grandpa. »

« S'il te plaaaaaît ? Je promets que je ne chasserais plus le poulet ! »

« Phénix ! » Corrigea Albus, blessé.

« S'IL TE PLAIT ? » pleurnicha Harry, pas patient du tout.

« Non Harry, si tu me le redemandes encore une fois… » Severus s'arrêta et donna sa tasse à Albus ; « Tu as eu suffisamment de bonbons pour cinq enfants dans toute une vie. »

Harry descendit des genoux d'Albus et s'approcha de son père puis grimpa sur ses genoux et l'enlaça. « Je peux avoir un PETIT bonbon, papa ? » supplia-t-il.

Les joues de Severus semblèrent être pincées et le vif regard d'Albus décela ce petit signe d'un parent qui s'apprête à céder.

« Je t'_aime_papa… » Roucoula Harry tout en embrassant la joue de l'homme. Severus grogna et murmura un juron avant de se lever avec l'enfant dans les bras et d'aller chercher un cookie. Pendant ce temps, Albus souriait et gloussait. « Severus, je reviens de suite, je viens de me rappelle que j'avais promis à quelqu'un de l'emmener ici… » Il se leva et ouvrit la porte de Severus, il vit (oui, il vit, il peut voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité) Sirius l'effleurer puis dit, « Je reviens. »

Une fois dehors, ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe vide. Sirius retira la cape d'invisibilité, semblant quelque peu abasourdi. »Papa ? Grandpa ? Harry--- Il… » _Semble si jeune… presque comme il était avant que Lily et James… Et il a appelé mon ennemi… papa. _« Se rappelle-t-il de Lily et James ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

Albus secoua la tête, « Pendant un moment il n'avait même pas de cicatrice… puis le jour où il a eu le même âge que lors du 31 octobre, le jour de la mort de ses parents, la magie a recréé l'événement dans son esprit et la cicatrice est revenue… Il croit honnêtement que son père est Severus… et petit à petit, il a adopté des gens dans sa petite 'famille'. Je suis 'grandpa' comme tu l'as vu, Minerva est 'grandma' et Remus est… Remus est… »

« …EST ? » dit Sirius piqué au vif.

« Maman. » Les lèvres d'Albus s'étirèrent d'amusement tandis que Sirius en laissait tomber sa mâchoire, la refermait, la rouvrit et ainsi de suite.

« _Maman ?_ »

« Maman. »

Sirius commença à rire, « Ca se comprend… _Moony… Mommy. _» (NdT : j'ai laissé la version anglais car le jeu de mot est impossible à traduire donc la traduction serait Loony… Maman)

'Ce n'est pas l'entière raison… » Répondit Albus un peu hésitant.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Demanda Sirius, confus.

« Harry a un petit côté de Serpentard… Il était sensé être réparti à Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il demande de ne pas y être placé. Ne rejette donc pas ses traits de Serpentard sur Severus. » Le prévint-il. « Et il a dupé les jumeaux, volé quelques cookies et les a donnés à manger à Remus… »

« Et qu'ont fait les cookies ? » Il avait entendu parler des jumeaux Wesley. Les Maraudeurs en auraient été fiers.

« Ils l'ont changé Sirius. »

« En mal ? » Sirius semblait maintenant inquiet pour son ami.

« Oh par tous les Cieux, pas du tout, il est en parfaite sante… Ecoute, je vais te ramener dans les appartements de Severus, et tu vas te tenir tranquille, la haine ne devrait pas exister. Je ne veux pas voir deux hommes que Harry aime, se tenir l'un à l'autre par la gorge. Est-ce clair ? » Demanda-t-il fermement. Sirius semblait sur le point de protester. « Veux-tu serrer ton filleul dans tes bras et être làpour lui ou pas ? »

Sirius parut hésitant mais acquiesça de la tête et suivit le directeur. Il ouvrit la porte des appartements de Severus et entra. « Harry, j'ai une surprise pour toi. » Dit-il joyeusement. Puis Sirius entra. Tout le corps de Severus se tendit, comme s'il avait mâché un citron.

Harry détourna ses yeux un bref instant de la nouvelle personne pour regarder son père. Pourquoi avait-il resserré son étreinte sur lui comme ça. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son papa…

Sirius réussit avec succès à ne pas lancer de regards noirs simplement parce qu'il regardait directement Harry qui venait tout juste de retourner son attention vers lui.

« Je te présente Sirius Black. C'est ton parrain. » Albus ferma la porte et envoya par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius un regard à Severus, qui signifiait, si Severus l'interprétait correctement, '**Comporte-toi bien'**.

Harry et Krr'Shar, tous deux, sentirent la tension dans la pièce, laissant Harry incertain de ce qu'il devait faire. Son papa ne semblait pas aimer cet homme… Et cet homme ne semblait pas aimer son papa.

« Salut Harry. » Dit Sirius un peu tendu, tandis qu'il essayait de contrôler ses émotions, éventuellement le désir fou de pleurer. Il s'assit là où Albus s'était assis plus tôt et regarda son filleul.

« Salut. » Répondit timidement Harry.

Puis quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Albus l'ouvrit un tout petit peu de façon à ce que la personne puisse se faufiler à travers.

Sirius sursauta d'horreur. Il ne connaissait pas cette femme et Albus l'avait simplement laissée entrer !

« Sirius ! » Cria-t-elle surprise.

« Maman ! » Cria Harry courrant vers la femme et lui sautant dessus. La femme attrapa Harry dans les airs et serra très fort l'enfant contre sa poitrine.

« Qui… » Bégaya Sirius absolument perdu face à ce qu'il se passait. Ça ne pouvait pas être Remus ! La femme était attirante, mince et petite, elle avait d'adorables cheveux châtains qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et avait des… mèches grises.

« Oh Remus, c'est gentil de te joindre à nous. Sirius est passe rendre visite à Harry et va rester ici un petit moment. » Dit Albus gentiment.

Remus s'approcha de Sirius et donna à l'homme une chaleureuse étreint, qui laissa Sirius à court de souffle.

'Remus- - Tu as quelque peu changé… » Dit-il puis regarda Harry. « Les cookies t'ont changé en femme ? C'est pour cela que Harry t'appelle maman ? »

Remus rougit et lança un regard à Harry, « Ca m'apprendra à ne jamais plus accepter de nourriture de sa part. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry réévaluait Sirius. Sa maman l'aimait beaucoup et Sirius aimait sa maman. Donc peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal…

« Tu vas pouvoir te retransformer, hein ? » demanda Sirius inquiet.

« Avec Severus ici comme maître des potions, je ne m'inquiète pas. » Dit Remus avec un sourire sincère. L'ombre d'une rougeur sembla se dessiner sur les joues et les oreilles de Severus puis celui-ci se pencha vers la table pour ajouter une petite quantité de sucre dans son thé.

Bien, que diriez-vous de tous nous asseoir ? » Demanda joyeusement Albus, « Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses nous dire ! »

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voila, comme promis, je vous mets ce chapitre avant mes vacances. Le prochain chapitre est tout aussi long, donc je risque de mettre beaucoup de temps à le traduire donc il faudra attendre.

Remarquez quand même que j'ai fait plutôt vite pour ce chapitre sachant qu'il était super long, peut-être une petite review ne serait pas déméritée !

A bientôt,

Flick-Flack.


	13. Testing the Boundaries

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! Pour le prochain chapitre je vais faire de mon mieux pour le traduire vite et bien, une chose est sûre, vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps, promis!

Désolée s'il reste encore des fautes, je n'ai pas le courage de relire une énième fois.

Chapitre 13: Testing the boundaries.

"Donc êtes-vous encore loin de trouver un antidote pour Harry?" Demanda Sirius très légèrement irrité après avoir entendu la version complète de ce qui était arrivé à Harry. Sirius apprit bien assez vite qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas perdre ses nerves en face de Harry. Simplement du fait que Harry devenait rapidement hystérique dès qu'une personne parlait trop fort ou était trop vive; et pire encore serait la réaction de Snape si quelqu'un énervait ou faisait pleurer Harry. Ce qui ferait encore plus pleurer Harry. Sirius avait tenté de s'excuser auprès de Harry mais l'enfant dans un accès de colère le repoussait en battant des bras violemment.

Snape avait été celui qui avait finalement calmé la colère du garçon en le tenant dans une étreinte ferme de façon à ne pas recevoir de coups et calma l'enfant en le menaçant de le mettre au lit et lui dit qu'il se comportait vraiment mal.

Avec la garde de ton filleul, je devrais déjà me contenter heureux de réussir à enseigner à mes classes normales, Black. Je suis seul sur la recherche d'un antidote. Harry aurait certainement donné bien des difficultés à Lily et James avec seulement l'un d'eux au boulot. Ce n'est pas évident de travailler et de s'occuper d'un enfant en même temps."Dit Snape calmement, regardant là où Krr'Shar était en train de jouer avec Harry, léchant les cheveux de l'enfant comme les chats font pour toiletter leurs petits.

"Harry est un bon enfant, Snape" rétorqua Sirius en vain dans l'intérêt de Harry.

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, Black. Je voulais plutôt dire qu'il était un fauteur de trouble." Les lèvres de Snape étaient étirées en un sourire goguenard et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'amusement.

Albus et Remus écoutaient tranquillement les deux chamailleurs jusqu'à ce qu'Albus abandonne. Deux heures ensemble sans qu'ils ne se soient tués étaient bien suffisant pour ce soir mieux valait de ne pas tirer plus longtemps sur la corde. Et Harry venait de s'endormir dans les bras de son baby-sitter (Krr'Shar).

"Sirius, je suis sûr que Severus fait de son mieux pour trouver un antidote. Mais autant qu'on en sache, les souvenirs de Harry reviendront au même rythme que sa croissance et il semblerait qu'il soit plus judicieux de laisser les effets de la potion partirent d'eux même, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Harry pourra rester ici durant l'été de cette façon il pourra rattraper les cours qu'ils aura manqué et je suis sûr qu'à la fin tout sera pour le mieux." Albus se leva en posant une vielle main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour mieux se propulser. " Cependant, Harry s'est endormi et je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous tous d'y aller. Remus, auriez-vous l'amabilité de laisser Sirius dormir dans vos appartement ce soir?"

Remus regarda le directeur puis acquiesça, "Bien sûr Albus, Sirius, tu pourras voir Harry plus tard, pourquoi ne te transformerais-tu pas pour que nous allions nous coucher?"

Sirius semblait être sur le point d'émettre une protestation, mais à la vue d'un Harry si tranquille bloqua toute pensée. "Très bien." Et dans un petit 'pop' il se transforma en un large chien noir puis suivit les deux hommes hors de la pièce, après que ceux-ci aient dire leurs au revoirs à Severus.

Une fois la porte fermée, Snape soupira et s'avança là où Harry se tenait, le souleva et l'emmena dans leur chambre pour les préparer pour la nuit.

8888

Deux jours plus tard, la paix qui régnait sur Poudlard fut de nouveau chamboulée.

"Harry cela sera mon dernier avertissement, tu vas garder tes chaussures! Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que j'élève un païen!" Dit Snape en haussant légèrement le ton de sa voix. Il fixait presque avec de la colère Mr Harry Potter qui avait grandi un peu plus et qui semblait maintenant avoir dans les cinq ans.

"NON!" Hurla Harry qui se précipita vers la porte ouverte de la chambre pour être tout simplement arrêté par une paire de bras qui appartenait à Sirius Black qui était venu accompagné de Remus.

"Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de crier comme ça tous les deux?" demanda-t-il d'un froncement réprobateur. "Que fais-tu à Harry?"

Snape dévisagea le plus âgé. Il semblerait que Harry ait commencé à bien aimer Sirius surtout lorsqu'il devenait plus obstiné que de normale. Sirius penserait automatiquement que Harry est parfaitement innocent. Et Harry le savait. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que Snape voulait vraiment étouffer ce gamin.

"Ton filleul refuse de garder ses chaussures aux pieds! Et le château est glacial, il pourrait tomber malade, sale sac à puce." Grogna Severus tout en s'approchant pour récupérer Harry des bras de Sirius. Harry commença à gémir et à donner des coups à son père mais finit par perdre la bataille lorsque Severus plaça un sort pour lui clouer ses chaussures aux pieds.

Severus alla chercher quelques affaires et Harry, après avoir inutilement essayé de les enlever dans un excès de colère, réalisa que les chaussures ne partiraient pas se mit à pleurer. Sirius soupira, ne sachant pas quoi faire tandis que Remus secouait la tête. "Sirius, Severus, il ne fait que jouer la comédie... c'est juste que normalement cela ce passe un peu plus tôt... Harry arrête de pleurer ou tu ne pourra pas manger."

Snape saisit la main de Harry et le tira pour le mettre sur ses pieds, celui-ci en tout réponse se débattit pour rester assis, refusant de se mettre debout. Envoyant ses affaires à Remus, Severus souleva rageusement Harry et le plaça sur sa hanche.

"Arrête de pleurer ou je te mets au lit tout seul pour faire ta sieste." Le menaça Snape tout en sortant de la pièce. Sirius resta à l'intérieur, son petit-déjeuner étant déjà apporté, et Remus sortit fermant la porte à clé derrière eux.

Harry s'arrêta de pleurer quelques minutes après, mais continuait de bouder et de faire la moue durant tout le chemin. Ils allaient dans la salle des professeurs pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Severus refusait de se confronter à un Harry pourri-gaté en face d tous les élèves.

Tout avait commencé la nuit dernière. 'Non' il ne voulait pas manger de petits pois. 'Non' il ne voulait pas aller au lit. 'Non ' il ne voulait pas prendre son bain. 'Non' il ne voulait pas qu'on lui coiffe ses cheveux. 'Non' il ne voulait pas de fessée. Mais tout cela n'avait pas été dit sur un ton de voix défiante comme il le faisait maintenant.

"Harry mange ton petit-déjeuner, d'accord?" Dit gentiment Remus.

"Non, j'ai pas faim." Harry croisa ses bras et se recula un peu plus dans sa chaise pour enfant.

Chourave haussa un sourcil à cela et continua de regarder la scène avec curiosité.

"Il te faut manger." Tenta Severus de raisonner le garçon après avoir récupéré un peu de sa patience.

"Non!" Les lèvres de Harry étaient pressée fermement l'une contre l'autre ce qui fit rire légèrement Chourave. Sinistra cacha son visage derrière un papier qu'elle tenait à l'envers.

"Bien." Dès que Severus eut commencé à retirer l'assiette, Harry se mit à crier et à récupérer son assiette.

"Noon! C'est à MOI! Pas à toi!" pleurnicha-t-il tout haut.

"Harry James Potter vas-tu cesser d'agir de cette si horrible manière ou tu ne seras plus capable de t'asseoir avant les trois prochains jours!" Grogna Snape méchamment. La menace ne marcha pas et Harry continua sa lutte sans merci contre son père.

"A MOI! A MOI! A MOI! Pleura Harry.

Chourave ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps. Elle fit exprès de faire tomber sa fourchette dans le but de pouvoir lâcher son rire sous la table. A peu près à ce moment-là, McGonagall fit son entré dans ce véritable chaos. "Par tous les Saints, que se passe-t-il ici, Severus?" Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

"Votre petit-fils se comporte exactement comme un adorable petit casse-co-"

"Severus!" Gronda Minerva sévèrement lui offrant par la même un regard d'avertissement, "Il y a un enfant de présent ici, vous devriez faire attention à vos dire à moins que vous souhaitiez qu'il ne le répète plus tard."

Snape la dévisagea et Minerva soupira. "Donc quel est le problème?"

"Il refuse de manger quoique ce soit!" Dit Severus hargneusement.

Elle réfléchit à ces propos, "Pourrais-je m'essayer?"

"Mais soyez la bienvenue." Sourit Snape d'un air méchant s'attendant au même échec que celui qu'il avait subi.

Elle s'approcha et fit se pousser Snape de façon à s'asseoir près de Harry. Celui-ci tenait de manière protectrice son bol. "Bien Harry, tu ne veux certainement pas continuer ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne pourras pas manger comme cela. Et qui y a-t-il de drôle à mourir de faim?" L'enfant sembla se calmer et l'écouter. "Voudrais-tu que je te donne à manger, Harry?

Après un moment de réflexion, il reposa son bol et lui tendit sa cuillère. Elle la prit et prit un peu de porridge puis tout à coup, Harry lui sourit balbutiant le mot "balai!"

"Balai?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse, un sourcil levé d'étonnement.

" Fais voler la nourriture comme un balai!" lui quémanda-t-il joyeusement.

Après un moment de souvenir sur sa propre enfance, elle sourit et accepta de faire comme si la nourriture volait tout droit dans sa bouche. Il avala et le jeu continua ainsi... Pendant que Snape regardait la scène; une lueur hostile dans les yeux. Comment cet enfant osait se tenir correctement avec elle et pas lui!

Une fois le petit-déjeuner fini, Snape prit Harry par la main et escorta l'enfant jusque dans les cachots de façon à ne pas être en retard pour sa première heure de cours.

"Tu es vraiment incroyable, Harry!" marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle vide plutôt fraîche. Il mit un sort de réchauffement dans la pièce pour que Harry n'attrape pas froid et lui installa un petit espace avec une couverture bleue, quelques jouets, des livres et des crayons.

Harry s'assit et commença immédiatement à colorier. Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, la classe commença à se remplir de sixièmes années qui sortirent leurs chaudrons et commencèrent à installer directement leurs affaires, ouvrant leurs livres à la page demandée sur le tableau. Il semblerait que le garçon avait décidé de bien se conduire pour l'instant, Snape en soupira mentalement de soulagement.

8888

Quatre jours plus tard, après avoir bataillé continuellement avec Harry (et ses 'Non', 'Veux pas', 'A moi' répétitifs), Snape mit en place le concept des temps morts, dans lesquels Harry se trouvait de plus en plus souvent, lorsqu'il se faisait contrariant et qu'il testait les limites de son père. Cette fois-ci, il y était par ce qu'il avait joué avec Miss Teigne... et Miss Teigne, elle, ne voulait pas jouer...

Harry souleva le chat aux yeux écarquillés qui se trouvait devant lui et le serra dans ses bras d'une telle façon que les pattes se trouvèrent coincées loin de lui. Miaulant pitoyablement.

« Miss Teigne? » Appela une voix huileuse. Harry se retourna à temps pour voir un homme hors d'haleine arriver dans le couloir. « Toi! Sale morveux! Lâche Miss Teigne immédiatement ou je te donnerais la plus belle raclé de toute ta vie! »

« NON! » Répondit insolemment Harry.

« Oh que si! » Hurla-t-il en retour.

« NON! » Et sur ce, Harry se mit à courir avec un chat crachant et miaulant dans ses bras, il n'alla pas bien loin puisqu'il fonça droit sur Fred Weasley.

« Par Sat- » Il se tut à la vue du chat, et de Rusard. Attrapant le chat des bras de Harry, il balança le chat vers Rusard, souleva Harry et repartit à toute vitesse par là où il venait.

« KITTY! » Hurla Harry.

« Noooon! Méchant chat! » Dit Fred tout en courant, « Tu n'aura plus un jours sans retenues si tu t'en prend à CE chat! » Harry redevint silencieux et étonnement Fred avait réussit à échapper au vieil homme. . Les passages secrets sont vraiment merveilleux. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta; il était haletant et fatigué dans la tour des Gryffondors.

« Fred qu'est-ce que tu- - Harry? Que s'est-il passé Fred? » Demanda George s'approchant des deux qui venaient tout juste de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Il a décidé d'essayer de se battre contre Rusard… » Dit Fred à bout de souffle. « Il tenait une Miss Teigne furieuse et tout… et je parle bien de Harry! » Il se laissa glisser par terre, le garçon toujours dans ses bras.

George semblait quelque peu surpris. « Tu jouais avec Miss Teigne! » Demanda-t-il à Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. « Tu souhaites réellement mourir, n'est-ce pas? »

Quelques heures plus tard lorsqu'ils pensèrent qu'il n'y avait plus de risque, ils envoyèrent Hermione et de Ron ramener Harry chez Snape. Leur explications étaient simples: « Aucun de nous deux n'est prêt à dénoncer celui qui a aidé Harry. Il y a de grande chance pour que Snape en ait déjà été mis au courant. Vous deux allez le faire. »

Ainsi, Hermione et Ron emmenèrent Harry dans les cachots à la recherche de leur professeur, qu'ils trouvèrent dans son bureau après avoir frappé à la porte. Lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, ils furent légèrement surpris de voir Rusard, pas très loin du bureau de Snape, qui tenait une Miss Teigne furieuse les regardant sinistrement.

« Ho oh… » Murmura Harry.

Les lèvres de Snape montraient clairement son mécontentement. « En effet. »

Ce qui nous ramène à maintenant. Fixer le coin du mûr en pierre du cachot complètement inintéressant. « Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant? » Se plaignit-il.

Snape décida d'utiliser le mot préféré de Harry contre lui, « Non. »

Harry se tut. Il aurait pu pleurer, peut-être cela aurait-il fonctionné ou alors juste rester là en silence. Il décida que le silence était plus digne et donc il ne dit plus un mot.

« Ne vas plus agacer Mr Rusard. Je déteste avoir à écouter ses plaintes. » Expliqua Snape au jeune garçon. « Maintenant vas-tu te tenir correctement? »

Harry acquiesça, « Promis. »

8888

Quelques jours plus tard, ladite promesse fut brisée. Harry s'était tellement bien disputé avec Snape qu'il en avait carrément cassé une des affaires de son père. Et ce devant Remus, Sirius, Albus et Krr'Shar.

Ils étaient venus prendre le repas dans les appartements de Severus, discutant de l'état d'avancement sur l'antidote pour Remus lorsque Severus essaya d'envoyer Harry au lit. Et Harry avait tout bonnement refusé. Les choses s'empirèrent à partir de là, l'enfant et Snape se hurlant dessus. Et tous les adulte, Albus inclus, semblait sidéré lorsque Harry, pour se venger, cassa une des bouteille de potion de Snape qui étaient posées sur son bureau, juste parce que Severus l'avait menacé de lui mettre une fessé s'il n'allait _pas_ au lit.

Le silence planait dans la pièce après que Harry ait brisé le verre. Snape, incapable de croire que son 'fils' ait pu faire une chose pareille, ferma sa bouche et fixa son fils. Harry le regarda puis courut vers sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Bien, ne vas-tu pas lui donner une fessé? » Demanda fermement la voix féminine de Remus.

« Il- Il- - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça! » Fini par dire Snape, l'incrédulité perceptible dans sa voix.

« Il teste jusqu'à quel point tes limites vont Severus, et si tu ne le punit pas, ça ne s'arrangera pas du tout et il deviendra le garnement que tu l'as souvent accusé être lorsqu'il avait onze ans. » Le prévint Remus.

« M- Mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça! » Dit-il pour sa défense s'asseyant à coté d'Albus qui semblait quelque peu amusé. Sirius semblait absolument abasourdi par la confession de Severus à savoir le fait qu'il ne puisse pas punir Harry.

« Alors **JE** le ferai. » dit fermement Remus. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre puis allait l'ouvrir quand elle vit que celle-ci était verrouillée. « Jeune homme ouvre cette porte. »

« Non! Va t-en! » Hurla Harry.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, Harry. » le prévint-elle. « Un. » Rien. « Deux… » Encore que du silence. « TROIS. Alohomora! » La porte s'ouvrit en grand et elle entra dans la pièce. Il y eut un mouvement puis des bruits de tapes fermes se firent entendre tout autant que le gémissement qui en suivit. A chaque fessée Sirius comme Severus s'hérissèrent.

Pendant ce temps, Harry pleurait; sa maman venait tout juste de le frapper et pas comme la fois où son papa l'avait fait, cette fois ça faisait mal. Ce n'était pas une légère tape, le but était de faire mal. Elle l'avait retourné sur ses genoux et l'avait frappé trois fois. Puis elle l'avait remis debout. Une fois qu'il avait fini de sangloter, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Maintenant, Harry, je sais que tu m'en veux mais nous allons parler tout deux de la façon dont tu t'es comporté. »

Harry essuyait ses yeux rougis, reniflait, mais écoutait.

« Tu t'es très mal comporté Harry. De manière effroyable en fait, et ton père a tout très bien supporté si l'on considère comment il aurait réagit auparavant. Tu as eu une fessée parce que tu t'es très mal comporté. Tu es supposé écouter les adultes. En particulier ceux que tu connais. Tu ne peux pas continuer de te comporter ainsi car tu nous fais du MAL. Tu as cassé la bouteille de potion de ton papa parce que tu étais en colère, mais aimerais-tu que l'on te casse quelque chose que tu aimes bien? » Demanda-t-elle calmement. Harry secoua la tête. « Arrête de dire 'Non' tout le temps seulement parce que tu veux prendre tes propres décisions ou simplement parce que tu veux contredire ton papa. Si tu veux choisir quelque chose, dis-le à ton papa, tu n'auras pas tout ce que tu veux à chaque fois, mais lorsqu'il y a des choses que tu penses pouvoir gérer par toi-même, nous te laisserons choisir. Maintenant, tu vas aller t'excuser à tous de la façon dont tu t'es comporté et surtout dire pardon à ton père. »

Harry, les larmes coulantes abondamment sur ses joues pour une toute autre raison, acquiesça et se traîna hors de sa chambre, la tête penchée, ayant l'air absolument pathétique. Une fois à hauteur des trois adultes (Deux d'entre eux étaient encore stupéfaits par les paroles de Remus. Albus souriait joyeusement sachant que Remus se débrouillait plutôt bien mais remit rapidement un masque neutre lorsque Harry entra dans la salle.) il dit, « Je suis désolé d'avoir été méchant… De vous avoir causé des ennuies… » Puis il s'approcha de son père et renifla. « Je suis désolé d'avoir cassé ta bouteille et j'essayerais d'être un bon garçon cette fois… »

Severus fronça des sourcils et après quelques secondes, dit, « Je te pardonne Harry. »

« Est-ce que- » Harry s'arrêta.

« Oui? » Demanda-t-il un peu impatient.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes toujours? » chuchota-t-il si bas que Severus faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce que le garçon venait de dire, il fronça de nouveau des sourcils, soupira et attira le garçon dans ses bras et serra bien fort l'enfant sanglotant. « Bien sûr que oui, j'était énervé et blessé parce que tu faisait seulement parce que je t'aime. »

Harry, tout tremblant, s'agrippa fermement aux robes de Severus, heureux de savoir que son papa ne le détestait pas pour avoir été méchant. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait… faire toutes ces méchantes choses… Qu'est-ce qui se serrait passé si son papa avait arrêté de l'aimer? Et si il l'avait enfermé dans un placard? Harry serra très fort son père enfonçant son visage dans les robes de son papa.

« Ne m'enferme pas… Je serai un bon garçon. » Étouffa-t-il.

Les bras de Severus se resserrèrent autour de Harry puis il embrassa la tignasse de cheveux noirs devant lui. « Jamais, Harry. »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Voila donc ce chapitre de fini, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça ne coûte qu'un peu de votre temps…

A bientôt.

Flick-Flack


	14. Clan divided

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je répondrai à celle de ce chapitre.

Chapitre 14: Clans Divided.

"_Let me tell you a secret,_

_About a father's love,_

_A secret that my daddy said was just between us._

_He said, 'Daddies don't just love their children every now and then._

_It's a love without end, Amen."_

_- George Strait, Love Without End_

_« Laisse moi te dire un secret,_

_Sur l'amour d'un père, _

_Un secret que mon père m'a dit ne partager qu'avec moi. _

_Il m'a dit : les papas n'aiment pas leurs enfants que de temps à autre,_

_C'est un amour sans fin, Amen. »_

Les pattes de Krr'Shar touchait le sol humide d'un pas mesuré tandis qu'il passait à côté de la grotte du Grand, son petit appelant souvent le géant 'Hag-wid'. Son petit avait été extrêmement chagriné qu'il doive partir, mais après lui avoir promis de revenir, son petit ou Harry comme l'appelait le Dark protecteur avait cessé de pleurer.;

Krr'Shar avait expliqué à Severus (le dark protecteur), au chef (Albus) qu'il avait absorbé suffisamment d'énergie et qu'il devait rejoindre sa compagne de façon à ce que la population du clan augmente.

Severus et Albus avaient décidé d'omettre cette partie de l'histoire au petit et ils avaient alors discuté de la possibilité de faire résider le clan de Krr'Shar sur les terre de Poudlard en tant que protecteurs, en échange, ils se verront offert une sorte de sanctuaire hors de danger. En plus de protéger les enfants, ils pourraient avertir le professeur le plus proche si un élève venait à s'aventurer en dehors des protections de Poudlard.

Krr'Shar n'était qu'à mi-chemin de sa tanière, lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il parcourait la forêt sans se fondre dans son environnement. Ce qui tout en étant dangereux, lui laissait un peu de temps pour penser.

Ce sera difficile de calmer le clan et de le pousser à l'accepter, mais ce serait bien utile s'il le pouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était arrivé chez lui. Sa compagne dormait enroulée au pied d'un arbre. Il trottina vers elle silencieusement, passant à côté de certain de son clan, une mère nettoyant son compagnon, quelques jeunes se battant avec espièglerie sous la surveillance des parents.

Une fois aux côtés de sa propre compagne, il vint enfuir son naseau dans son cou, 'Mi'Ara, réveille-toi.'

Mi'Ara, son âme sœur, sa compagne, se réveilla à la simple odeur de Krr'Shar, elle l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois, son odeur était différente.

Elle était d'autant plus réveillé par la simple possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir…

'Maintenant?' Demanda-t-elle, déjà sur ses pieds, les yeux fixés sur Krr'Shar.

'Maintenant.' Répondit-il tout en frottant son nez contre la tête de celle-ci avec un ronronnement.

… Son premier petit.

888

'Tu es devenu fou. Rester en compagnie de l'ennemi à complètement altéré tes convictions jusqu'à en oublier à qui va ta loyauté,' rugit Te'Shal, celui-ci était dressé sur ses pattes, son corps était tendu, sa queue fouettait montrant ainsi toute son agitation. 'Le Sombre nous a dit qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que de la nourriture! Et s'ils venaient à nous connaître, ils nous tueraient sans hésiter! En ayant passé du temps avec eux et en revenant maintenant, tu aurais très bien pu être suivi!'

Un faible murmure s'éleva de l'assemblée des Rau'Mron, la peur d'être décimé, d'être balayé de la création commença à les saisir.

'Silence Te'Shal, tu n'as qu'au plus grand rang des bêta, je suis un alpha, c'est pour cela que tu t'adressera à moi respectueusement , exactement comme moi je le fais.' Grogna Krr'Shar en avertissement, ses yeux se resserrant sur le membre énervé de son clan. 'Je comprends tes peurs-'

'Je n'ai peur de rien- - Krr'Shar.' Cracha Te'Shal, la queue claquant d'un coup sec de rage. 'Je parlais simplement de la survie du clan. Nous sommes quatre couples, et aucun petit à nos côté d'autant plus qu'aucune naissance n'est à prévoir prochainement. Nous sommes en voie d'extinction et je refuse de rester là à te regarder jouer avec le sorts des derniers de notre espèce.'

'Ne parle pas si vite', cracha Mi'Ara pour défendre son compagnon, qui était accroupie près de Krr'Shar, calme et menaçante. 'Il est meilleur que toi et il l'a prouvé au moment de faire ses preuves.'

'J'ai appris bien plus depuis ce jour désastreux où on a placé ce fou à la tête de notre clan-' A ce moment, quelques uns des Rau'Mron, qui respectait Krr'Shar, dressèrent leurs oreilles, 'Et sera-t-il prêt à accepter mon défi pour que je puisse prendre la place qui me revient de droit à la tête de ce clan.'

'Est-ce un défi officiel?' Grogna Krr'Shar, à qui la patience avait été testée plus d'une fois par Te'Shal, mais jamais n'avait été défier pour une affaire de la sorte.

'Par la lumière qui brille au dessus de nous et par le feu qui en suit, je te défis.' Te'Shal se plaça au milieu de leur tanière, mais tous combats fut arrêté par Mi'Ara.

'Désiste-toi pauvre fou! Si peut-être tu suivais tes sens au lieu de ta fierté tu aurais certainement réalisé que nous nous sommes unis aujourd'hui-' Dit-elle fièrement, prête à annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Clan.

'Tout Rau'Mron peuvent s'unir n'importe quand!' cracha Te'Shal

'Bien sûr, mais cet union à apporté la vie et comme le dit une ancienne lois, tant que mon petit-' De nombreux Rau'Mron sortirent de leur état comateux à ce mot. Un petit! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'un petit n'était pas né! Les petits mettaient du temps à grandir et étaient si difficile à avoir; voila bien une merveilleuse nouvelle. Peut-être que Krr'Shar avait raison. En étant près des animaux, les deux-pieds, il avait été capable de rassembler suffisamment de magie pour s'unir correctement et créer la vie! Mi'Ara continuait, 'n'est pas né, mon compagnon se doit d'être là pour me protéger celui-ci et moi. Une fois que j'aurais mis au monde mon petit, je serais capable de me défendre par moi-même; mes forces me quitterons pour plusieurs soleil. Et suivant la lois, aucun bêta ne peut défier l'Alpha lorsque leur compagne porte la vie, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'un Rau'Mron ne peut se lier qu'une fois et à plus personne après. Le défié voudra dire que tu tuera mon compagnon, ce qui aura pour effet de tuer mon petit avant sa naissance et moi-même. Tout Rau'Mron est précieux et en perdre trois serait dévastateur pour tout le Clan. Tu devrais ravaler ta fierté et te désister.'

Il était peu de le dire que Te'Shal ne se réjouissait en rien de tout cela. Tandis que nombreux Rau'Mron était presque submergés de joie à l'annonce de si bonnes nouvelles, lui au contraire était furieux. Reculant d'un pas, il grogna dans sa barbe.

'Vous vous êtes accouplés juste pour ne pas être défié, j'en suis sûr.' Cracha-t-il à son leader tout en ignorant le raidissement de Mi'Ara ainsi que ses grognement et sa queue qui fouettait l'air.

Krr'Shar regarda fixement Te'Shal, amusé, 'Oui, je suis tellement omnipotent que je savait d'avance quand tu me défierais. C'est pourquoi je me suis précipité ici pour m'accoupler avec ma compagne de façon à ne pas avoir à te combattre.' Le sarcasme était bien évident dans ces mots. Puis il redevint sérieux et lança, 'Tu es un idiot; c'est notre responsabilité de s'accoupler et d'apporter la vie au Clan. J'étais prêt; je suis venu pour accomplir mon devoir à l'égard de mon clan pour qu'il puisse survivre. Je ne suis pas un lâche comme toi; je n'essaye pas tous les moyen de me protéger d'un possible défi. Je cherche le moyen de protéger mon Clan.'

'Je refuse de rester sous ton pouvoir plus longtemps. Je n'irais pas au refuge des deux-pieds protéger ceux qui pourraient nous tuer lorsque nous nous y attendrons le moins. Nous devrions les chasser. Nous ne tirerons rien en les protégeant, idiot! Je prendrai ceux qui voudront me suivre sous mes ordres.' Grogna-t-il puis il s'adressa au Clan. 'Que tous ceux, qui choisissent de vivre bien au-delà de rêves stupides, viennent avec moi. Il n'y a rien de bon à aller à ce refuge…'

Krr'Shar ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis dit, 'Je ne protègerais aucuns de ceux qui choisiront de suivre Te'Shal, si vous pensez qu'il a raison. Pensez-y différemment. Si nous nous divisons et combattons l'un contre l'autre, il se pourrait que nous finissions réellement par disparaître.' Ces paroles touchèrent trois des dix Rau'Mrons qui semblaient vouloir suivre l'ennemi. Laissant Te'Shal avec les sept autres. 'Partez donc.'

Te'Shal se mit en route avec son groupe, 'La prochaine fois que l'on se croisera Krr'Shar, on sera ennemis.' Lança-t-il sur un ton de défi à son ex-leader.

'Ne l'avons-nous pas toujours été?'

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un grognement, puis sans attendre, ils partirent, laissant Krr'Shar et ceux, qui étaient restés à ses côtés, derrière.

8888

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours depuis qu'il avait reçu les fessées et un jours depuis que Krr'Shar était parti, et Harry semblait s'être bien calmé. La peur que son père ne puisse plus jamais l'aimer et de ne plus vivre avec lui, l'avait énormément secoué. Et bien que son père lui avait répété qu'il l'aimerait toujours- - Harry pensait que s'il faisait quelque chose de vraiment très mal, il se pourrait qu'il ne l'aime plus? Et c'est cette pensée qui effrayait le plus Harry. Et bien qu'il y avait encore de durs moments où Harry voulait quelque chose à sa façon mais qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obtenir, ses temps où il aurait fait des colères se déclenchaient de moins en moins souvent.

Le jour du départ de Krr'Shar fut l'une des plus importante période d'essai de Harry. Son Grandpa avait décidé que Harry ne pouvait plus rester dans son lit pour enfant dans la chambre de son papa et avait donc passé une grande partie de la journée à modifier les appartements de Severus de façon à ce que Harry ait sa propre chambre reliée à celle de son papa.

Même si la porte s'ouvrait sur la chambre de son papa, les murs lui avaient semblés inquiétants et effrayants, et les ombres formaient des silhouettes qui le gelaient sur place d'une peur inexplicable.

Pas besoin de dire que le lendemain (après que Krr'Shar soit parti), son papa s'est réveillé avec de la compagnie dans son lit, logée au dessus des couverture en position fœtale.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? » Dit Severus sur un ton affectueux à la boule toujours endormi. Il haussa des sourcils. Il n'était pas supposé être affectueux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire? Le petit avorton avait abattu tous ses barrières et cela sans espoir de pouvoir les rebâtir. Que fera-t-il lorsque Harry le quittera? Sera-t-il sans défense contre la solitude à laquelle il avait été accoutumé? « Po- Harry, » Se corrigea-t-il par lui-même. « Réveille-toi, ça va bientôt être l'heure du petit-déjeuner; »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis ouvrit ses grands yeux verts, « Bonjour, papa. »

Severus savait que c'était ce qui lui manquerait le plus quand Harry partira. Il soupira lorsqu'il remarqua que les cheveux ondulés de Harry étaient un peu plus long, atteignant presque le milieu de son petit dos puisqu'ils n'avaient pas été coupés. Il avait du grandir encore un peu. Snape eut l'impression que son cœur avait manqué un battement et qu'une boule lui était restée coincée dans sa gorge, puis il s'assit. « Je crois que tu as besoin d'une coupe de cheveux, Harry. »

Harry sourit à la pensée de faire quelque chose de nouveau avec son papa. « D'accord! »

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir prit leur bain du matin ensemble, Harry se retrouvait assit sur un tabouret et que Snape lui coupait les cheveux à hauteur des épaule, c'était une grande première vu qu'il n'avait jamais coupé les cheveux de quiconque, mais il s'était quand même bien débrouillé. Les cheveux de Harry furent mis dans un sac et le jeune garçon qui souriait joyeusement fut dépoussiéré des petits cheveux restant sur lui et fut habillé.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa très bien, Harry alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Minerva, puis alla ennuyer Hagrid- - revint vers son papa, demanda des nouvelles de sa maman, et de façon générale, prouva qu'il avait bien plus d'énergie que lorsqu'il était un adolescent.

Par chance, Snape avait vraiment bien avancé dans ses recherche pour le petit 'problème' de Remus et étudierait les effets secondaires possibles ce soir-là, bien que cela manquerait à Severus de ne plus pouvoir taquiner gentiment son tout nouvel ami.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il emmena Harry avec lui dans les cachots et alla marqué les instructions sur le tableau. Il devait enseigner aujourd'hui à des élèves de septième année puis pendant se temps, il ferait sa propre fournée simplement parce que Madame Pomfresh avait besoin de nouvelle potions de Pouss'os et pour être parfaitement honnête, celles-ci s'avéraient plutôt difficile à faire pour un sorcier et une sorcière moyen. Il était nécessaire de respecter à la lettre les mesures précises et délicates, sinon la potion pouvait finir par être mauvaise ou alors d'une inutilité dangereuse. (Un des effets secondaires les plus mauvais serait de remplacer les os mais à la place de la taille normale d'un os pour une personne normale, les os en question se retrouveraient deux fois plus grand…)

Harry, qui essayait de comprendre les mots de son livre de coloriage pendant que son père donnait les instructions aux «élèves présents dans la classe, commençait à en avoir assez de tenté de donner un sens aux mots qui ne le laissait que perplexe. Il se leva donc et s'avança vers son père qui faisait lui aussi sa propre potion en même temps que la classe qui le suivait.

« Bien, nous allons laisser la potion pendant cinq minutes et pendant ce temps, je vais passer parmi vous afin de m'assurer qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ai bousillé quoique ce soit. « Snape coupa le dernier morceau de menthe dont il avait besoin, les plaça dans un bol et ordonna à Harry de ne pas toucher le chaudron ou le feu.

Harry fixa le table située à côté du plutôt gros chaudron. Le chaudron de son papa était beaucoup plus gros que ceux des autres… et il n'avait pas mis beaucoup dedans… peut-être que son papa n'avait pas remarqué ce problème?Harry pouvait très facilement l'aider à réparer ce problème! De plus, du moment qu'il ne touchait pas le feu ou le chaudron, tout irait bien! Il n'avait ajouté qu'un tout petit peu de ces feuilles vertes découpées., un petit peu plus ne pourrait pas faire de mal. De plus, il pensait que leur odeur était plutôt agréable, ce qui ferait bien dans le mélange- -

Son papa revint donc et ne remarqua pas tout de suite comment il l'avait aidé, mais avant la fin, Snape le remarqua. Au lieu de devenir clair sa potion tourna au rose pâle.

Snape fixait d'horreur sa potion . SA potion!

Il n'avait jamais loupé de potion à moins que ce ne soit pour des testes!

Et celle-ci sentait un peu trop la menthe- -

« HARRY! »

La classe entière, Harry inclus, sursauta. Harry regarda son père, les yeux écarquillé, « Oui, Papa? »

Les jumeaux se demandèrent rapidement jusqu'à quel point cette fois-ci leur ami s'étaient fourré dans le pétrin, s'il avait fait raté la potion de son papa, euh, de Snape… alors, il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'aider ce pauvre garçon. Les potions de Snape étaient précieuses.

« Qu'as. Tu. Fait? »

« Je ne sais pas… » pleurnicha Harry, coupable. Snape détestait lorsque celui-ci se mettait à pleurnicher.

Les jumeaux durent cacher leurs rires derrière leurs mains.

Snape intensifia son regard. « Harold James- - » Harry avoua avant même qu'il puisse dire son nom de famille.

« J'ai aidé… » balbutia Harry, les lèvres tremblantes.

« Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de l'aide? » Chuchota-t-il dans un faible sifflement.

« Non… »

« N'essaye, plus jamais, de M'aider, à moins que je sache que tu veuilles m'aider, as-tu entendu jeune homme? » grinça-t-il. Au moins il n'avait pas hurlé… Bien que, dès fois, les hurlements étaient plus facile à gérer.

Harry acquiesça misérablement, la sonnerie de fin de classe résonna, et tous les élèves furent libérés. Ceux qui avaient réussi à mettre en bouteille leur potion virent les poser sur le bureau de leur professeur, et une fois que tous furent parti, Snape s'approcha de son fils plutôt malheureux et l'enlaça.

« Désolé, papa. » Chuchota-t-il, serrant fortement son papa et renifla. « Je voulais juste aider. »

« N'est-ce pas de cette façon que tes ennuies commencent? » Soupira Snape, « Il te faut penser avant d'agir, Harry. Si tu ne le fais pas, lorsque tu sera grand tu t'attirera le plus souvent beaucoup d'ennuies.

Harry acquiesça, espérant que la journée se déroulera mieux par la suite.

8888

Après la fin des cours de la journée, Harry eut l'autorisation de passer du temps avec Hermione et Ron dans la tour des Gryffondors. Et bien que les jumeaux furent mis au défi d'essayer de déshabiller le petit garnement, il sembla que les seuls qui finirent fatigué se trouvaient être les jumeaux eux-mêmes.

Au dîner, Harry, qui était assis à la table des Gryffondors de temps en temps regardait timidement en direction de la table des Serpentards. Finalement, lorsque le dessert fut servi ( des tartes aux goûts variés et des barres chocolatées), Harry troua le courage de se lever et de s'approcher de l'autre table.

« Harry, où vas-tu? » Demanda Harry au petit garçon d'environ six ans.

« Je reviens. » fut tout ce qu'il répondit, les yeux fixés sur quelque chose, ce que c'était? Ça, elle ne le savait pas. Elle était inquiète, mais son inquiétude augmenta rapidement lorsqu'elle réalisa _vers où_ Harry se dirigeait.

« D- Draco? »

Draco se retourna vers la douce voix et regarda le petit garçon. « Que veux-tu Potter? » demanda-t-il tout en grimaçant, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se retrouver avec une détention pour avoir fait quelque chose contre le parfait petit Potter inoffensif.

« Je veux te donner un cadeau. » Dit Harry timidement.

« Pardon? » Draco haussa un sourcil aristocrate d'un amusement presque cynique.

« Tiens. » Harry lui tendit un bout de papier plié et repartit en courant vers Hermione, grimpant pratiquement sur ses genoux pour se cacher des Serpentards ainsi que du regard de Draco. C'était plutôt mignon le voir essayer de frotter son visage sur ses robes.

Les jumeaux qui faisait face à la scène, fronçaient des sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer? Qu'est-ce que Harry avait donné à Malfoy? Et plus important que tout, _pourquoi?_

Pendant ce temps, Draco fourrait le papier dans la poche de sa robe. « Stupide Gryffondor. » Marmonna-t-il avec un faux rire. Il n'appréciait pas la façon dont Zabini et Pansy le fixaient.

8888

« Alors, Harry, Qu'as-tu été faire à la table des Serpentards? » Demanda Snape pendant qu'il passait le pyjama de Harry par la tête.

« J'ai donné un cadeau à Draco. » Dit Harry riant lorsque les doigts de Snape frôlèrent ses côtes.

« Oh, mais tu es chatouilleux, n'est-ce pas? » Snape s'attaqua à l'estomac de son fils ce qui eut pour effet de faire pousser un cri très aigu à un enfant qui se tortillait dans tout les sens. .

« Noooon! Arrête! » haleta Harry, essayant de se tortiller loin de son bourreau.

« Je ne crois pas, non- » Rigola Snape d'un manière sinistre, tirant Harry plus près et souleva Harry un peu dans les airs puis serra le garçon très fort dans ses bras, les yeux fermés, respirant l'odeur unique de Harry.

« Papa, tu peux me lire une histoire? Demanda Harry un sourire encore aux lèvres.

« Tu veux écouter une histoire? » Harry acquiesça et saisit un des livres d'histoire qu'il avait. « Bien, je doute que tu en ais lu ne serait-ce qu'une par toi-même, je peux donc bien faire ça pour toi… »

Après avoir mis Harry dans son nouveau lit pour garçon, il ouvrit le livre à l'une des histoire les plus intéressante puis commença à lire. Après avoir fini le conte, il se leva, prêt à partir.

« Papa- - tu peux chanter une chanson pour moi? » Demanda Harry tout hésitant, prolongeant au maximum le moment où il serait laissé seul dans le noir.

Snape soupira et se rassit, « Si jamais tu en parles à quelque un quand tu seras plus grand, je ferais de ta vie un vrai enfer sur terre. » Sur ce, il se mit à chanter la même chanson qu'il avait chanté la nuit où il avait finalement cédé et avait commencé à traiter Harry différemment.

A la fin de celle-ci, Harry dormait à points fermés, serrant fortement la mains de son père. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réussir à séparer leurs mains. Il éteignit la petite lumière de chevet, se retourna, et faillit presque bondir de surprise.

« Lupin! »

« Tu sais Severus, je dois dire que c'est la chose la plus charmant que je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu. » Remus sourit à l'homme qu'il considérait comme un ami, élargit son sourire lorsque Severus rougit légèrement tout en se déplaçant vers son bureau de manière à le dissimuler.

« Je pense être très près de découvrir un antidote pour toi, et j'espérais faire quelques testes pour voir si j'ai raison. J'ai besoin d'une goutte de ton sang… »

Remus sourit en voyant à quelle vitesse Severus avait changé de sujet et une fois que celui-ci eut récupéré la goutte de sang il partit la mélanger à une potion, puis il utilisa une autre gobelet rempli d'un liquide vert- -

Cela étonnait énormément Remus de voir à quel point Severus était avancé dans le domaine des potions, il était intéressant de l'observer. Il était si sérieux et méticuleux.

« Il me semble que si j'ajoute un peu plus de racines amères et que je plonge l'épine de chardon en même temps… il ne faudrait plus que quelques jours de repos, mais tu devrais être soigné d'ici trois jours. » Dit Severus avec un petit sourire.

« Oh merci, mon Dieu, » Dit Remus grimpant sur le lit, « C'est bien trop compliqué d'être une femme.

« Tu devrais essayer de prendre ma place pour une journée. »

« Non, merci. »

8888

Draco Malfoy, chef de la famille Malfoy et tout ce qui allait avec, était laissé sans voix par ce qu'il voyait. Un dessin colorié de deux lions (l'un était doré avec des pattes rouges et l'autre était vert avec un queue argentée) puis il y était écrit, 'Simba et Nala sont amis.' Mais 'Simba' et 'Nala' étaient barrés et en marge y était marqué d'une écriture enfantine, 'Hary' et 'Drakeo'.

C'est ça. Potter était vraiment devenu fou. Pourquoi ce gamin lui avait-il donné quelque chose comme ça?

8888

Le lendemain était le jour de la semaine que Severus détestait le plus. Au moins quatre fois par semaine Sirius venait passer du temps avec Harry, la plupart du temps dans les appartement de Severus, bien que des fois Harry allait avec Sirius et Remus dans les appartement du loup. Enfin bon, il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter cet horrible cabot, la seule raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait avec Black était pour le bien de Harry.

« Je vais voir Papa-Sirius aujourd'hui! » Dit Harry joyeusement qui se tortillait pour descendre des genoux de Snape et courrait vers sa chambre pour aller chercher quelques affaires. 'J'ai fais des cadeaux aujourd'hui quand j'étais avec Grandpa! »

« Tu n'as pas chasser le 'poulet'? » Se moqua Snape, ramassant un des duplo que Harry avait abandonné une fois qu'il avait entendu Snape dire qu'il allait le déposer chez sa maman et son Papa-Sirius.

« Le poulet ne voulait pas jouer. » Dit Harry tout tristounet. Il revint avec plusieurs parchemins, certains avaient l'air grandement décorés. Celui du dessus par exemple représentait un chien (du moins ce qu'il pensait être un chien) avec autocollant à la place du visage. Sur la page d'en dessous il y avait des écrits indéchiffrables. Après un bon moment de réflexion il pensa avoir réussit à déchiffrer les mots, 'Hary' (le Y était écrit à l'envers) et 'Petmoul'. Il semblerait qu'Albus ait essayer d'enseigner comment écrire ( probablement pour éviter qu'il dévaste encore une fois son bureau.) Autour du papier, il y avait morceaux de brillants collé, sans oublier des plumes colorées, des pâtes en forme de coquillages, le chien lui était colorié avec un crayon de couleur violet.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Il devait bien y avoir plusieurs pages de parchemins tout autant décorés.

« Ce sont tes cadeaux? » Demanda Severus avec un sourire. Harry acquiesça vivement et s'approcha de son père. Il posa les parchemins su la petite table basse et commença a fouillé dans le tas. Celui qui était le plus bariolé ( avec les fausses pierres précieuses collé jusqu'à plus de place ) avait un dessin d'une personne fine toute en noir avec de longs cheveux noirs (du moins il pensait que c'était les cheveux) qui tenait la main d'une personne plus petite. Au dessus l'on pouvait lire 'Papa'. C'était le seul mot qu'il avait épelé. Et l'écriture était de loin, meilleur que toute les autres qu'il avait vu. Et en dessous de la petite personne, qui avait aussi de longs cheveux, se trouvait les mots qui pour on ne sait quelle raison, lui donna du baume au cœur.

'_Le papa de Harry'_

Étonnement, c'était la première fois que Harry avait épelé correctement son nom. Tout en haut du dessin on pouvait lire les mots:

'_Je tème'_

Snape ne pouvait pas donner la raison pour laquelle il sentait ses intestin se serrer, et pendant un petit instant sa bouche ne semblait plus vouloir fonctionner correctement.

« Papa… n'aime pas? » Demanda Harry après un long moment de silence.

« Quo-? » Snape se retourna et regarda de ses yeux ……… le petit garçon qui semblait être prêt à pleurer. « Non… j'adore. » Réussit-il enfin à faire sortir de sa bouche et honnêtement il avait l'impression que ça lui avait demandé bien plus d'effort que ça n'aurait du… bien que ça en valait la peine. Il fit tomber le parchemin sur le côté et attrapa son fils pour le serrer fièrement contre lui. « Je t'aime aussi Harry. » Réussit-il à dire après un moment.

8888

« Harry, mais, c'est magnifique! » s'exclama Remus tout en regardant le dessin que Harry lui avait dessiné pour elle. Il représentait Remus avec un chien à ses côtés et le mot 'maman' était écrit au dessus du dessin. Des plumes, des coquillages colorés et des joyaux ornaient les contours.

« Tu seras un artiste en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. » Dit Sirius avec un sourire tout en scrutant fièrement son propre dessin.

« Sirius, tu ne regardes pas le dessin dans le bon sens. »

« Oh. Je le savais… Je le regardait juste sous toute les coutures… vraiment. »

« Papa-Sirius? » Harry s'avança vers Sirius et lui enlaça le genou. « Je peux avoir une Chocogrenouille? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus douce, tout en suppliant des yeux.

« Bien sûr! »

« Sirius! Il est presque huit heures! » désapprouva Remus. « Il va en avoir trop mangé, finira par tomber malade et ce sera entièrement ta faute. »

« N'importe quoi, ce petit gars tient bien le sucre. »

« Lorsque Severus viendra le rechercher, il te tuera pour avoir rendu Harry malade, et je ne ferais rien pour l'en empêcher. »

« Je peux battre Snivellus n'importe quel jour de la semaine. » renifla de mépris Sirius.

« C'est Severus. Et si tu l'appelles encore un fois comme ça en face de Harry, je te jetterai un sort. » Grogna Remus tandis qu'il accrochait de manière magique le dessin de Harry au mur.

« Tu sais, côtoyer ce bâtard te monte à la tête- »

« C'est quoi un 'bâtard'? » Demanda Harry, perplexe.

Sirius reçu rapidement une gifle. « Et bien bravo, lui apprendre des gros mots alors qu'il n'a que sept…ou six ans… » Hésita quelque peu Remus.

« Vu à quelle vitesse Snape avance dans la recherche d'un antidote pour Harry, il se pourrait très bien qu'il grandisse sans même avoir besoin de potion. » rétorqua Sirius.

« Severus est un homme très occupé, Sirius. Il a des cours à assurer et un enfant à s'occuper. Il fait un magnifique boulot et tu devrais vraiment mettre ta fierté de côté et réaliser que tu n'es plus la seule image paternelle dans la vie Harry. Remus alla chercher Harry puis l'installa sur sa couverture pleine de jouets.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi tu n'as personne qui te fait concurrence dans ton rôle de 'mère'. » Renvoya Sirius, piqué au vif par les paroles de son ami. C'est vrai, il savait qu'il tenait une grande place dans le cœur de Harry- - Mais jamais depuis la transformation, ce fut comme si d'autre personne lui prenait cette place. Et si Harry n'avait plus besoin de lui? Et si il préférait Snape (Rien que cette pensée était dure à encaisser) et qu'il décidait qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'un parrain?

Ce fut cette pensée qui lui fit le plus de mal. Ainsi donc, il avait gâté Harry et maintenant Harry venait à lui que lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose… Ce qui, si Sirius venait à un penser, n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant que ce qu'il espérait.

Remus fronça les sourcils de tristesse face à l 'expression de douleur évidente de son ami, mais ne dit pas mots, peu sûr de savoir comment répondre aux paroles de son ami.

8888

« _Combien _de chocolat as-tu donné à mon fils? » Demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

« Ce n'était pas ma faute, c'était une assiette de sucreries, Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il les mange tous! » Se défendit Sirius. Il se retint tout juste de ne pas mettre au clair que Harry n'était pas le fils de Snape, mais il préférait ne pas attirer les foudre de la femme plutôt énervé derrière lui.

« Et maintenant à cause de ton inconscience, il est malade, Black! » Cracha le brun.

« Et bien emmène-le voir Pomfresh! » Répliqua Sirius, « C'était une erreur! Un accident! »

« Les erreurs semblent arrivée bien plus souvent quand je te le confis. » Siffla Severus de colère.

« S'il te plait, nous ne voulons tout de même pas peiner Harry, Sirius, je t'ai prévenu à propos de cela, je le ferai. Tu ne peux pas simplement lui donner de la nourriture tout le temps, en particulier quand cela contient beaucoup de sucre. Ce n'est pas un adolescent qui connaît ses limites. C'est un enfants qui les teste. Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veux, » Expliqua calmement Remus. « Et Severus, s'il te plait va prendre soin de ton enfant… Rappelle-toi, Sirius , tout comme toi, est encore en train d'apprendre comment éduquer un enfant. Tout comme tu as du le faire, il le fait. Nous y allons maintenant, prend soin de Harry. » Remus posa une main sur le bras de Sirius et le tira vers la porte de la sortie.

« Comme si je ne le faisais pas déjà. » Snape observa d'un regard noir l'animagus sortir de la pièce à la suite de Remus. Une fois la porte fermée derrière les deux il se précipita vers la chambre de Harry qu'il trouva roulé en boule dans le lit, le teint un peu vert. « Cela devrait t'apprendre que les sucreries ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur au monde. » Murmura-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Il retira le gant de toilette de sur la tête de Harry, alla le plonger dans l'eau, l'essora un peu puis le replaça sur le visage de Harry. « Je reviens vite, je dois aller à l'infirmerie. Ne bouge pas d'un poil pendant que je serais parti. »

Harry acquiesça, la fraîcheur aidait à calmer cette désagréable sensation à son estomac. Il ne remangera plus jamais de chocolat. Bien… du moins pas avant une bonne semaine.

8888

Des ombres glissèrent furtivement en direction du repaire géant des deux-pieds, lieu où le clan des Mys'Alk allait bientôt résider. Beaucoup des plus anciens du clan étaient nerveux, peu sûrs de quelle réception on allait leur donner lorsqu'ils rentreraient dans le 'territoire ennemis'. Mi'Ara connaissait son compagnon parfaitement et lui louait une confiance sans failles, mais même là elle avait une arrière pensée sur le fait de trottiner de façon aussi flagrante vers la grotte où se trouvaient tellement de deux-pieds, donneurs d'énergie.

Près de l'énorme repaire se trouvait le chef Albus, qui étaient en train de parler avec le géant Hag-wid. Krr'Shar, qui voulait prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, et montrer qu'il avait foi en sa décision, sortit de l'ombre et se dévoila entièrement . Il marcha en direction d'Albus qui lui tendit la main. Puis Krr'Shar parla à Albus (et par conséquent son clan).

'Il est bon de vous revoir, Albus. J'ai emmené ici mon clan, les Mys'Alk. Nous sommes deux couples et trois célibataires. Nous sommes venu ici en paix et confiant.'

'Je suis content que tu sois revenu, Krr'Shar.' Répondit Albus par la pensée et à travers Krr'Shar, le clan entendit ses paroles et put en sentir sa bonne foi irradier autour de lui. Et bien plus encore, l'homme et l'énorme repaire- - regorgeait d'énergie, et être près de l'homme en lui-même semblait déjà commencer à remplir leur soif d'énergie. 'Vous êtes les bienvenus et aucun mal ne vous sera fait à vous ou votre clan. Nous vous aiderons si vous nous aidez, du mieux que nous le pourrons. Et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, demandez-nous et nous ferons de notre mieux pour y répondre.'

'En retour nous vous aiderons à protéger ce repaire, en particulier les petits qui s'y trouvent.'

'Magnifique.' La chaleur et la confiance d'Albus vinrent à bout des derniers qui hésitaient encore. Ceux-ci sortirent peu à peu de l'ombre. Albus sourit en voyant cela et Hagrid, lui, fixait les créatures tout excité. Elles étaient absolument magnifique, Hagrid ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre pourquoi des personnes voulaient les chasser. 'Bienvenue,' continua Albus après un moment, 'à Poudlard.'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Et bien un chapitre de plus de fini! Je tiens à dire que j'ai traduis ce chapitre alors que j'étais en vacances en Allemagne. Je me suis achetée un ordi portable juste avant de partir et manque de bol, j'ai oublié d'enregistrer les chapitres anglais dessus! Pas évident de courir après un cybercafé en Allemagne surtout dans un coin paumé! Mais à l'aide de ma sœur nous en avons trouvé un…

Ce chapitre est un des mes préférés surtout la scène avec les dessins! J'imagine très bien le petit Harry aller à la table des Serpentards donner un dessin à Draco puis courir se réfugier dans les robes de Hermione!

Le prochain chapitre sera court et arrivera très vite, car il est déjà traduit, il ne me reste plus qu'à faire les dernières vérifications. Par contre ce n'ai pas parce que je vais mettre le prochain chapitre vite que je ne veux pas de reviews! Au contraire! Donc à vos marques, prêts, Reviewer…


	15. Babysitting and Potions

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, vous êtes vraiment super!

- lyly, Touraz, NEPHERIA, **Roxanne**, gergille, **Estelle01Potter, blueyeshot3, celiawelling**: MERCI BEAUCOUP et sachez que je fais mon maximum pour vous poster les chapitre suivant le plus vite possible.

- Nanouchkaia: Merci beaucoup pour ces compliments, je ne me lasserai jamais de les entendre... N'aie crainte j'ai fait passer le message à l'auteur anglaise, elle aussi ne se lasse pas de tous ces compliments!

- Black siri: il faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu as changé de nom, d'ailleurs tu en a d'autre d'après ce que j'ai vu...

- jenni944: Tout le monde ne peux pas se vanter d'avoir un gros félin pour babysitter! Mais est-ce que leur relation sera la même maintenant que la compagne de Krr'Shar attend un petit? Ca reste à voir.

- purityangel: C'est bien ce que tout le monde attend de savoir, comment Harry va-t-il réagir quand il retrouvera son âge? Même si je voulais te le dire, je ne suis pas plus avancé. Domage.

- Gwladys Evans: Merci pour ces encouragements. L'Allemagne? C'était super! Ce qui m'a le plus plus dans mon séjour était lorsque j'ai visité le château de Newschwanstein. c'est le château construit par Louis 2 de Bavière qui a inspiré le château de la Belle au Bois Dormant de Walt Disney. c'était vraiment impressionnant et je te conseille vivement, si tu as l'occasion, de le visiter.

Voila comme promi, j'ai répondu aux reviews. Merci encore à tous et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne!

Bonne lecture et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe restantes.

Chapitre 15: Baby-sitting et potions.

« Potter, si tu te brûles et qu'après le professeur Snape m'en tient responsable, je te maudirais en moins d'une semaine après que tu auras retrouvé ton apparence normale. » susurra Draco, tandis que le jeune garçon essayait de jouer avec les flammes.

Harry se recula, obéissant à Draco sans même une seconde pensée. Son papa lui avait après tout demandé de lui obéir. Et lorsque Harry faisait ce que les autres lui demandait, ils étaient normalement plus agréables avec lui que lorsqu'il essayait de leur désobéir.

« Alors on ne peut même pas jeter un sort à ce petit moustique? » demanda Pansy, une légère complainte dans la voix.

« Et me laissé affronter les foudres de Snape _et _de Dumbledore? Sans même parler de la totalité de l'équipe enseignante? Je ne pense pas, non. » L'esprit de Draco lui fournit rapidement les divers utilisations que ferait Snape de son corps dans une potion. Et ce qu'importe les morceaux qu'il resterait après que l'équipe en aura fini avec lui, c'est ça. Non, il allait juste s'assurer de leur rendre Potter plus tard.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu surveille ce mioche? Ne devrait-il pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre? Je veux dire, tout les monde sait que tout deux préféreriez pendre l'autre par la tour d'astronomie- - Comment peuvent-ils te le confier? Rit-elle face à cette absurdité.

« Et bien… Professeur Snape… » traîna Draco. Les mots '_semble désespéré' _pouvaient parfaitement le décrire. On avait donné à Draco qu'une moitié d'explication, ça il en était sûr. Tout ce que Snape lui avait dit c'est qu'il devait travailler sur une potion et que Potter était une trop lourde responsabilité. Pour une quelconque raison, Potter avait choisi Draco (serait-ce pour la raison subtile pour laquelle Potter n'avait pas de petite amie? Frissonna Draco.) et donc si Draco tenait à sa vie, il prendrait soin de Potter lorsque Snape aura besoin de lui et lui rendrait Potter en pleine santé à moins qu'il veuille participé à des actions disciplinaires pour ce qu'il avait fait à la potion de Potter.

Sur le coups, Draco en était rester éberlué. Depuis quand Snape était du côté de Dumbledore? Ou bien même de Potter?

Snape en voyant l'air de Draco en avait soupiré et expliqué que si il avait eu le moindre choix il aurait laissé Potter à son propre destin et l'aurait renvoyé chez lui. Puis il s'était renfrogné. Mais il semblerait que Dumbledore ne voulait pas que Snape ne se sépare de Potter avant qu'il ait trouvé un antidote à son problème.

Personnellement, Draco pensait que Potter aurait du être envoyé directement à St Mangouste… mais ça aurait de un, ça aurait coûté une fortune à l'école, de deux, ça aurait prit plus de temps. Simplement parce qu'un maître de Potions comme Snape était rare et que de toute façon il aurait fallu en appeler un… et vu que Snape était là pour la potion et un autre nombre de raisons technique… Il était simplement plus sensé que Snape gère la situation. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment dommage que ce soit tombé sur Potter. S'occuper de celui-ci semble donné du fil à retordre à Snape. Ça en donnait à Draco aussi rien qu'à y penser. La tentation de tourmenter l'avorton qui se dandinait devant lui était tellement grande, mais il ne pouvait rien faire qu'il ne regretterait plus tard.

Et bien au moins il avait quelque chose de plus à raconter à son père. Maintenant qu'il s'était vu légèrement confié la garde de Potter, il était sûr de pouvoir aider son père. Peut-être que les information qu'il donnerait l'aiderait à avancer plus loin dans l'échelle sociale (façon de parler) du cercle fermé des mangemorts… Il les joindrait dans quelques années. (Voldemort était plutôt contre le fait de recruter toute personne plus jeune que dix-neuf ans. Pourquoi? Draco ne le comprenait pas. C'est pas comme s'ils étaient encore des enfants en sortant de l'école.)

Il se demandait ce qu'on lui donnerait en récompense pour cette information.

« … Il semblait occupé. » Il décida de garder le reste de l'information pour son père et lui-même.

« Hum. » Elle regarda le petit qui marchait d'un pas mal assuré vers Draco et lui demandait silencieusement de le prendre dans ses bras. Draco lui fit une grimace et ricana. « Bien, si tu doit surveiller ce mioche au lieu de passer du temps avec moi, alors je vais partir.

Peut-être que Potter était une bénédiction cachée.

« Draco, prend-moi à bras! »

« Sale gamin exigeant. » Après un autre moment d'hésitation il souleva l'enfant. « Pourquoi dans toute l 'école il a fallu que tu me choisisse moi? »

8888

« Je vois que Harry t'as été retourné vivant et relativement en bonne santé. » Songea Remus tout en soulevant dans les bras l'enfant qui était en train de jouer par terre.

« Oui… C'est parce qu'il est resté avec Malfoy que j'ai eu le temps de finir ta potion. » Snape fronça des sourcils. « Je ne sait pas ce qui a possédé Harry mais je suis sûr qu'il mourra d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il apprendra ce qu'il a fait par le passé- » Sa voix mourut et il s'éclaircie la gorge. « Et bien, si Malfoy ne s'en était pas occupé, je n'aurais jamais pu finir ceci. » Snape désigna le gobelet dans la boite en verre d'environs trente centimètre de haut et de dix-huit centimètre de large. Remus eut un soupçon qui fut interrompu par Snape. « Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, la potion va se solidifier jusqu'à devenir gélatineux. Tu devra la manger. Et je ne prendrai pas le risque de la refroidir magiquement. Il te faudra attendre jusqu'au dîner. »

Remus en grogna presque. Si près du but! « Attend… SOLIDIFIER? » Son visage se déforma en une grimace. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux- - Je vais devoir manger ça? »

« Et bien tu ne peux certainement pas boire de la gelée. » sourit Snape tandis que Remus en frissonnait de dégoût. « Je te suggère de ne pas trop manger au repas. »

Sirius qui était en train de regarder la scène fronça les sourcils, « Comment peux-tu être certain que cela va marcher? »

Snape ne répondit mots, mais si les regards pouvait tuer, alors Sirius serait déjà mort.

8888

Ron et Hermione s'occupaient avec plaisir de leur ami de six ans pendant ce dîner là. Ron bien sûr n'était pas encore très à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation, ou même comment parler à Harry. (Il ne pouvait quand même pas parler Quidditch avec lui !) Hermione semblait ne pas rencontrer de difficulté du tout. Elle recrachait pratiquement tous les information qu'elle avait appris pendant la journée… à Harry. Des fois Harry écoutait et posait des questions… mais la plupart du temps son jeune esprit vagabondait pour finir par regarder dans le vide ou alors le plafond. Les jumeaux, pour garder Harry occupé, lui glissèrent une crème canarie pendant que Hermione ne regardait pas et…

ZLOUP !

La mâchoire de Ron en tomba grande ouverte. Harry regarda absolument horrifié ses bras et son corps. Hermione était plutôt sûre qu'il allait paniquer. « JE SUIS UN POULET! » pleura-t-il, Hermione dut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrache les plumes de son propre bras. Harry ne semblait pas aussi amusé par la blague que l'avaient espéré les jumeaux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu vas redevenir normal dans peu de temps… regarde, les plumes commencent déjà à tomber- » Hermione lui effaça ses larmes puis il leva son regard plein de peur vers elle. « Crois-moi. » Di-elle calmement.

« Pourquoi est-il aussi bouleversé? Il a bien donné un cookie à Remus qui L'a transformé. » Souligna Ron. Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais, et Harry qui était effrayé, semblait interdit.

Hermione lui lança un regard inquiet, « Ronald… » Elle le regarda mais Harry s'éloigna d'elle.

On avait l'impression qu'il réalisait quelque chose de très important au fond de lui. Les plumes avaient complètement tombé autour de lui et lentement se réduisait en poussière puis plus rien.

Sans un mot il glissa de sa chaise et quitta la table, se dirigeant directement vers la table des professeurs.

Droit vers une certaine Mlle Remus J. Lupin.

« P-Pr'fesseur? » Harry bégaya le mot puis s'arrêta. Pourquoi avait-il appelé sa maman comme ça? Elle le regardait à présent avec un air étrange. Comme si elle avait peur. Ou confuse? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas comprit que c'était à elle qu'il parlait. « Maman? »

« Oui, Harry? » Remus ne s'attendait pas à ce que Harry l'appelle ainsi. Oh mon dieu- - est-ce que Harry se souvenait-?

« Je suis désolé. » dit-il doucement.

« Harry? »

On m'a donné de la nourriture magique. Et ça m'a transformé. Je n'ai pas aimé. Je t'ai donné de la nourriture, et tu ne l'as pas aimé. Je suis désolé. »Il baissa la tête de honte et Remus eut un sentiment de compréhension.

Harry parlait maintenant si intelligiblement- Du moins, le plus intelligiblement qu'il ait fait depuis sa transformation et il semblait qu'il évoluait mentalement plus vite à présent. Peut-être que Harry allait arriver au bout des effets de la potion par lui-même? Non… Harry était encore bloqué dans ce petit corps. Mais est-ce que son esprit pourrait revenir sans son corps?

« Harry, cela fait déjà longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. Je ne suis pas fâché » Elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule et la secoua affectueusement. Harry hocha de la tête.

« Je serai plus gentil. » Promit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Et pendant un très court instant, Remus put y voir dans les yeux de Harry l'ancienne âme de celui-ci.

8888

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Si tu peux. J'ai passé je ne sais combien d'heures là-dessus, et si tu ose me dire que tu ne l'utilisera pas, j'aurais une livraison de loup-garou fraîchement coupés demain matin. » Menaça Severus avec un regard noir.

Remus regarda la gelée verte devant elle. La mixture reposait dans un petit récipient à potion. Et l'odeur- -

Peut-être que Severus pourrait lui donner une mort rapide et sans douleur. Ce qui vaudrait mieux que de ce qui était actuellement devant elle. Remus aurait presque aimé que Harry soit présent dans la salle avec eux. Elle aurait pu faire en sorte que l'enfant le renverse par mégarde…

Remus jura dans sa barbe et grogna d'horreur avant de dire entre les dents (et les yeux fermés). « Donne moi cette satanée cuillère avant que je ne change d'avis. » elle tendit la main pour réclamer l'ustensile

Manger la concoction devant elle… était un défi pour sa volonté. Elle faillit par deux fois vomir ce qu'elle avait avalé. Mais la encore (après avoir fait des pauses entre les cuillérées ) elle parvint à en manger la moitié avant qu'une sensation de brûlure n'envahisse tout son corps. Ses doigts devirent engourdis et elle relâcha sa prise sur la petite cuillère- -

Severus observa la femme devant lui haletée d'une peine visible. Le grand fauteuil la retenait de manière protectrice tandis que son corps s'arquait contre le dossier- - puis elle se pencha, la tête touchant presque ses genoux-- Cela semblait quelque peu douloureux. Le processus fut fini en quelques battements de cœur... Et Remus se crispa soudain.

Severus s'avança lentement vers son collègue et mit une main sur l'épaule de Remus. « Lupin? »

« Ungh… » Lentement, Remus se rassit- - et Severus put voir immédiatement les changements. Le visage était ce qui avait le plus changé. D'un visage féminin fin il était devenu plus carré et il pouvait voir de la barbe sur le visage de Remus. Le corps était plus trapu, la poitrine partie, et ses mains plus larges, les poils de ses bras plus foncés… « Est- » Remus prit une profonde respiration, « Est-ce que ça a marché? » et sa voix était la voix la plus calme que Snape avait toujours connu.

Snape hocha la tête à la stupide question et Remus étira ses jambes et s'appuya lourdement sur le dossier du fauteuil. « C'était encore plus pire que de découvrir mes règ- » Il toussa pour s'empêcher de finir le mot. « Euh- - Je-- »

Snape choisit de ne rien dire sur ce sujet. « Si tu veux te venger, peut-être que lorsque Harry redeviendra normal tu pourra lui donner un cookie… Vu que maintenant nous avons un antidote à ces cookies. Une fois que les jumeaux les auront perfectionnés, ils me donneront un rapport un peu plus court que leurs fichiers dans le bureau de Rusard détaillant cette friandise particulaire et l'antidote… » Snape adorerait les interroger là-dessus. Et peut-être qu'ils découvrons ce qu'il avaient manqué dans la confection de leurs cookies. Bien sûr, ils se devront encore de perfectionner les cookies mais ça n'arrivera que lorsqu'ils en auront fini avec le détail le plus important.

« Sirius viendra bien chiper dans ma chambre… Je suis trop fatigué pour veiller plus longtemps. » Remus se leva doucement, fatigué et endolorie s'aidant de la chaise. « Je te remercie, Severus. »

Snape lui répondit par un grognement imperceptible puis haussa les épaule. « Prend juste le chien et laisse moi dormir pendant une semaine. » Dit-il dans ce que Remus reconnut être comme étant un faux grognement grincheux.

Snape le laissa sortir de son bureau en direction des ses appartements où Sirius était occupé à surveiller Harry. Chaque pas était pour Remus éprouvant mais tout ce qui l'intéressait était d'aller se coucher. Il pu entendre Snape mettre plusieurs sorts sur sa porte, avant de lui-même sortir sa clé et déverrouiller la porte. A l'intérieur Sirius promenait Harry sur son dos courant partout tandis que Harry riait de pur plaisir.

« MAMAN ! » Harry sauta du dos de Sirius, coura quelque peu- - puis s'arrêta net.

« Salut Harry. Je vais aller au lit maintenant, veux-tu venir me dire bonne nuit? » Remus se baissa jusqu'à la hauteur de Harry et vit que l'expression de l'enfant était triste.

Harry à contre cœur s'approcha de lui puis l'enlaça. Son petit visage s'enfonça dans les cheveux de Remus et il chuchota d'une voix brisée, « Qui va être ma maman maintenant? Es-tu encore la mienne? »

Remus n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il se sentait comme s'il voulait pleurer, lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Harry.

« Cher Père… » Draco murmura les quelques mots qu'il avait écrit puis hésita. Comment expliquer les nouvelles qu'il avait pour son père. Il avait s'en l'ombre d'un doute les meilleures nouvelles qu'il pourrait jamais donner à son père (à ce jours tout du moins), pourquoi hésitait-il sur quoi écrire. Un Malfoy sait toujours ce qu'il veut dire, et n'hésite jamais.

'_Joue avec moi, Draco!'_

Sale petit mioche. Il ne tombera pas sous le charme de Potter comme le reste des enseignants. Il avait choisi ce qu'il pensait de Draco le jours où il lui avait refusé sa poignée de main.

Sur cette vielle… sur cette pensée à présent blessante à l'esprit, il fit glisser sa plume sur le parchemin.

'_Il y a eu de nombreux changement à Poudlard ces dernier temps et je pense que vous devriez en _être_ informé, cela pourrait s'avérer vous être bien plus utile…'_

_888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Ce chapitre était bien court je l'avoue. On commence à sentir la fin arriver. D'après l'auteur cette histoire ne devrait pas dépasser les 20 chapitres. Actuellement il y a 17 chapitres de sortis.

Va falloir attendre un petit peu pour le prochain chapitre traduit mais ça ne devrait pas être trop long. Deux semaines au grand maximum.

A Bientôt!

Flick-Flack


	16. Dress up

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 16: Dress up

Dire que Voldemort était fâché aurait relevé de l'euphémisme. Il était furieux. Cela pourrait mieux décrire la chose. Bien que Snape l'avait tenu au courant de sa véritable situation à Poudlard… Celui-ci avait manqué de lui envoyer un quelconque lettre pour le renseigner sur Potter. Tout ce que Voldemort savait, c'est que son maître des potions avait intérêt à avoir une très bonne raison pour ne pas lui avoir informé l'important changement de situation de Potter. Ou alors, il en paierait de sa vie.

De son côté, la Gazette des sorciers n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé. Elle n'avait ni photos ni vrai témoignage… Que des rumeurs. Les rumeurs disait que Harry Potter avait été transformé en petit enfant par un possible accident de potion, mais que les cours de Sortilèges et de Défense contre les forces du mal n'avaient pas été supprimés.

C'était ce qu'elle savait jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne des informations non négligeables. Provenant de Lucius Malfoy. Sous forme d'une lettre de son fils.

Ainsi donc, Voldemort sentait détenir un semblant de contrôle. Il détestait se sentir hors du coups.

Un accident de potions avait rendu le garçon-qui-avait-survecu inoffensif, Snape s'en était vu confier la garde afin de trouver un antidote… et des mois étaient déjà passé.

Alors pourquoi son maître de potions ne lui avait pas emmener ce gamin?

Tom relut la lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il confié Harry à Snape… Peut-être était-il arrivé quelque chose pour que lui ne puisse pas s'en occupé… Quelque chose de magique? Un charme? Peut-être qu'il n 'était pas doué pour cela… Draco n'avait pas l'air de croire que Snape apprécie cette tâche. Bon, ça se comprend. L'homme détestait les enfants.

Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Snape, il avait eu bien trop d'opportunité de lui amener l'enfant - - quoique s'il l'avait fait, il aurait perdu sa place parmi les membre de l'ordre du phénix. Il n'arrivait pas à se fixer sur la position de Snape. Les informations, qu'il communiquait, leur étaient inestimables. Non, i vaudrait mieux utiliser l'enfant de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy serait l'élément clé qui lui amènerait Potter.

« Malfoy… Avance-toi. » Siffla-t-il, un sourire étirait ses lèvre quasi inexistantes.

8888

Une semaine passa, sans événements majeurs, si vous ne compté pas le fait que Harry avait maintenant l'apparence d'un enfant de sept ou huit ans. (Snape était sûr qu'il avait huit ans, Harry avait toujours fait plus jeune. Sirius, par esprit de contradiction disait sept.) Il ne disparaissait plus pour aller à la table des Serpentard, à moins que ça ne soit pour voir le groupe de Salamanthia ( il était devenu,on ne sait pourquoi, méfiant près de Draco. Peut-être à cause de l'attitude supérieur je-suis-meilleur-que-vous… Mais Harry n'était plus aussi naïf qu'il le fut auparavant.)

Les jumeaux avait rendu leur rapport à Snape et travaillaient maintenant au perfectionnement des cookies. (A propos desquels Remus Lupin avait demandé de trouver un moyen de les rendre moins douloureux.) Et Snape avait avancé plutôt vite dans la confection de l'antidote… Quand même pas au point d'avoir presque fini…

Snape fronça les sourcil à cette pensée. Harry sera grand très bientôt. Il espérait juste que les croissances de Harry soient moins aléatoire. Il ne pouvait pas du tout savoir quand sera la prochaine croissance.

Pas que ça lui fasse quoique ce soit que l'enfant parte.

Oh, mais à qui essayait-il de tromper… Cet enfant était plus important que n'importe qui auparavant… quoique personne n'avait jamais compté à ses yeux. A part peut-être Dumbledore. Dumbledore et Harry… Comment avaient-ils réussit à creuser leur place dans (ce qu'il était sûr d'avoir été) son cœur fané, il e pouvait pas le dire. Mais ils l'avaient fait, et ça le terrifiait dans le sens qu'il n'avait jamais du y faire face. Ils avaient creusé une faille dans son armure.

Il ferma le robinet de la douche et essuya ses cheveux. Il ne resterait pas là sans rien faire et espérer tandis qu'il se transformait lentement en pruneau. Il avait des cours à assurer, des copies à corriger, une potion à faire et un enfant à garder.

Quelque part en haut, les Potter devaient soit pleurer, être furieux, rire soit tout en même temps.

La serviette attaché soigneusement à la taille, il sortit de la pièce et chercha ses habits sur son lit.

… habits qui n'étaient pas où ils devaient être. Bien… le pantalons, lui, était là… la chemise blanche aussi… mais son par-dessus noir et sa longue robe noire, et sa… BAGUETTE! Tout avait disparut.

« Harry? » Il haussa la voix, se retenant pour ne pas perdre patience.

Silence.

« Harry! » Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Harry et la trouva vide, les vêtement qu'il avait sorti ont disparut, les chaussures n'étaient plus à leur place non plus… Il retourna dans sa pièce commune et la il trouva l'indice qu'il cherchait. La porte de sortie s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« HARRY! »

8888

Albus, est-ce encore une lettre de la Gazette du sorcier? » Demanda de stupéfaction Minerva. « Ne serait-ce pas la- combien? Trente septième? »

**« **Trente-huit. » Corrigea-t-il, « Ce n'est rien, du moins rien de permanent. J'ai presque du empêcher le ministère de débarquer dans l'enceinte de l'école. » Il passa sa main devant ses yeux. « Severus doit finir la potion au plus vite. A cause de tout cela, j'ai pris du retard dans mes recherche pour l'ordre, et je ne cite pas le reste. Et cela m'a fait perdre un temps considérablement. »

Minerva lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le consoler lorsqu'elle entendit une jeune fille crier « Oh mon Dieu! »

Ils levèrent la tête pour voir que tout le monde avait s'était ensemble tourné vers l'agitation. Albus fut difficile surpris de remarquer que Harry était au milieu de celle-ci, le garçon courait en direction de table des professeurs.

Albus s'étrangla.

Il portait des robes douze fois plus grandes que lui. Ces magnifique robes lourde que Snape appréciait le plus- - traînaient à près de cent vingt centimètres derrière l'enfant, sur les dalles- - un grand chapeau se tenait sur la tête de Harry, tombant sur ses yeux, et une baguette était fermement tenue dans ses mains. Une baguette qui semblait très familière. Les manches cachait un bras entièrement et essayaient de glisser de l'autre épaule où cette manche était repliée pour empêché qu'elle ne couvre la baguette.

C'était adorable. C'était à mourir de rire… Mais cela signifiait également que quelque part se trouvait un professeur de potions qui n'était pas habillé correctement. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner dans quel humeur celui-ci sera lorsqu'il découvrira tout ce qui avait disparut.

« Grandpa! » Cria Harry courrant vers la table droit vers lui. « Regard, je suis un maître des potions comme papa maintenant! »

Minerva… Qui haletait de choc, rigola en même temps que tous les professeurs (La fourchette de Hagrid rata sa bouche et en perdit les œuf dans sa barbe), couvrit sa bouche d'une main et toussa pour camoufler son rire. Elle semblait partagée entre rires et pleures.

Les sourcils blancs broussailleux d'Albus se levèrent pour rejoindre son cuir chevelu. Ne contrôlant presque pas sa voix, il demanda, « Maître des potions? » Il se dégagea la gorge. « Et bien tu es magnifiquement habillé pour cela- - Par contre ù par tous les saints as-tu obtenu ces robes? »

Le visage de Harry se transforma en une expression qui hurlait sa culpabilité. Flitwick, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, enfonça sa tête dans les bras (lesquels il avait placé sur la table) et se permit un bon rire.

« Et bien- » Harry essaya d'inventer quelque chose qui couvrirait sa bêtise sans pour autant mentir directement à son Grandpa. « C'est- »

Mais il fut interrompu par quelque chose de bien plus terrifiant que de répondre à son 'Grandpa' et directeur.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux en grand et lissa sortir un cri aigu de peur avant de plonger sous la table et de ramper de telle façon qu'il soit caché derrière la chaise de Dumbledore. Minerva haussa les sourcils et le regarda tandis que Snape faisait son entrée fracassante dans la Grande Salle.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon et une chemise blanche qui était rentrée dans celui-ci.

Les élèves en eurent le souffle coupé d'horreur, de surprise et de rire tandis que leur maître des potions froid, réservé, tempêtait en direction du directeur.

Les Gryffondors qui se répartissait en diverses étapes allant de l'horreur aux rires face à la situation, réalisèrent que Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu était sur le point de devenir le Garçon-Qui-AVAIT-Survécu-Mais-Qui-A-Enervé-Son-Professeur-De-Potions-Et-Qui-n'a-Pas-Survécu-Pour-Raconter-L'histoire.

Les Poufsouffles étaient pour la plupart inquiets, les Serdaigles essayaient de calculer se qui allait se passer et les Serpentards souriaient d'anticipation à savoir à quel point Harry allait se faire massacrer (excepté quelques premières années particuliers qui semblaient horrifiés pour Harry, Salamanthia elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer). Draco d'un autre côté était béant.

« Oh mon Dieu, Snape va tuer Harry! » Haleta Ron tout en se levant dans l'intention d'aller secourir son ami.

« Non, il ne le fera pas! » Siffla Hermione « Je crois! » Elle le serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Et bien Professeur Snape bonjour à vous aussi! » Nulle autre n'oserait faire face à la mort avec un sourire joyeux, Albus souriait au tempétueux Maître des potions. Qui regardait d'un mauvais œil l'emplacement juste en face de la table de Dumbledore.

Sa longue robe traînait devant, derrière, bref tout autour de la chaise d'Albus . Elle était à présent couverte de moutons , saletés et de toiles d'araignées qu'il avait amassé depuis les cachots jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Les yeux de Snape se resserrèrent

« Harry sort d'ici et vient m'affronter comme- comme- »

« Allons Severus, il n'a fait de mal à personne, pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas une bonne respiration et vous de ressaisir, vous l'effrayer de tout évidence sans raison valable. » Le calma Dumbledore.

Snape toussa. « Cet- - cet ENFANT a volé mes habits! »

« Oh, honnêtement. » Lâcha Minerva, elle se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, mon enfant, vient là. »

Harry était toujours accroupi derrière la chaise de Dumbledore et la regardait avec méfiance, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil du corps d'Albus à son père furieux et s'accroupit encore plus secouant la tête de terreur.

« Je te promets qu'il ne te fera aucun mal, vient là, » Ordonna-t-elle ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir. Harry regarda encore son père puis plongea dans les bras offert et enfonça sa tête contre l'épaule de celle-ci. Elle resserra ses bras contre le corps mince et leva les yeux vers Snape. « Severus, votre…élève, fils, qu'importe le nom que vous lui donnez, s'est juste déguisé. C'est-ce que les enfants font! » Expliqua-t-elle. « Il imitait son 'père'! » Claqua-t-elle. « Vous !»

Snape cligna des yeux, ravalant sa colère. « Q- Quoi! »

Minerva baissa la voix pour que toute l'école ne soit pas au courant. « Severus Snape, vous êtes sont monde! Vous avez été auprès de lui depuis ce qui lui est arrivé. Tout ce qu'il fait, il le fait en pensant à vous. Pour vous plaire ainsi qu'à ceux qu'il aime. Les enfant aime se déguiser. Il ne faisait rien d'autre que ce que font les enfants. »

« L'imitation est la plus sincère de flatterie. » Ajouta Remus.

La colère meurtrière de Snape disparut puis il soupira. Il ne fit rien pour s'excuser auprès de Harry. Pas ici, pas devant tout les élèves ainsi que ses collègues. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir maintenant qu'il n'était plus en colère. Albus soupira, il savait parfaitement tout ce qu'il ressentait

« Harry, pourquoi ne redonnerais-tu pas la robe de ton père pour qu'il puisse être près pour ses cours? »

Harry, les yeux encore grand ouvert, semblant être près à pleurer, retira la robe de son père. Dumbledore nettoya d'un sort la robe et la tendit à son autre propriétaire Snape qui les prit et retourna à sa place tout en les enfilant.

Harry renifla et essuya son nez avec sa manche. « Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il misérablement. « Je- - j'était juste- - »

« Nous savons cela Harry, » le consola Minerva.

C'est juste que ton père, lui, ne le sait pas. » Expliqua Remus. « Il ne s'est jamais occupé de personne avant toi. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi les enfants font ce qu'ils font. Il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, il n'est tout simplement pas habitué aux enfants. »

« Mais il m'a depuis que je suis tout petit! » Dit Harry, confus.

Remus, Minerva et Albus le regardèrent tous choqués. Snape qui se tenait trois chaise plus loin n'entendit rien.

« Q- quoi? » Souffla Minerva.

« Je suis avec lui depuis près de huit ans- - Je ne m'en rappelle pas très bien… et je ne me rappelle d'aucun anniversaire ou Noël- - mais il a toujours été là. On a vu un match de Quidditch ensemble, non? » demanda-t-il. « J'étais petit… mais c'était il y a des années- »

Remus regarda Albus. « M. Le Directeur? » Les mots contenaient des milliers de questions.

« Quelques fois- » Albus hésita avant de donner une réponse hasardeuse que Harry serait en mesure de comprendre. « Des fois il faut beaucoup de temps à quelque un pour apprendre. »

« Oh… » Harry fronça des sourcils puis descendit des genoux de sa grand-mère adoptive. Et sans un mot s'avança vers son père.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Albus? » Demanda Minerva en se tournant vers lui.

« Ça signifie plusieurs choses… entre autre le fait que Harry gardera les souvenirs de tout cela… à moins bien sûr que cela ne dure que pendant les effets de la potion. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a des souvenirs maintenant qu'il ne pourra pas les garder- - mieux vaut ne pas en parler à Severus. S'il croit que Harry se rappellera de tout , je pense ça affectera la façon dont il traite Harry, et cela pour le pire. Severus rencontre déjà des difficultés. Harry approche de l'âge des plus jeune de nos élèves, et Severus n'est pas connu pour sa capacité à interagir avec les élèves. Il est devenu un peu moins patient. » Dumbledore soupira. « Pour des raisons que Severus ne voudra admettre pas même à lui-même. » Il regarda l'homme dont il parlait, ses yeux se remplir de peine. « Espérons que ses peur ne le feront pas rejeter Harry pour toujours. »

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait rejoint son père, ressentant et ceux pas pour la première fois un peu de peur à la pensée que son père ne le rejette

« Papa? » s'aventura-t-il humblement.

Snape se retourna vers lui (retenant un sourire sadique par réflexe, normalement réservé aux élèves de sa classe.) « oui, Harry? » Sa voix était basse et calme.

« Grandpa a dit que tu étais… furieux parce que tu apprends encore à t'occuper de moi. » Il mordit sa lèvre mais continue, tout comme le Gryffondor qu'il était. « J'apprends encore sur toi, moi aussi. Alors si je te promet d'essayer d'apprendre plus sur toi et de bien me comporter, essayeras-tu d'en apprendre plus sur moi et de ne pas t'énerver de trop? J'aime pas quand t'es fâché contre moi. » Cette dernière phrase fut presque chuchotée. « Je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu saches comment t'occuper de moi. Comme ça tu auras tout plein de temps. » Il sourit à son père, dont le visage exprimait l'incompréhension. « De toute façon je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que je sois un adulte. »

Snape ressentit une douleur vive transpercer sa poitrine. Que de paroles innocentes avec des mots inoffensifs. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu dis Harry. » claqua-t-il gentiment. « Va t'asseoir avec Hermione et Ron. » Sur ce; il se détourna de son fils- Non. Élève. Son élève. Il n'avait pas de fils. Il avait à sa charge un enfant. Un enfant qui le quitterait bientôt.

Comme il était supposé l'être.

Mais cette pensée était bien amère et les lança froid en lui.

8888

Harry avait l'impression que son petit cœur allait se briser. Il tourna le dos à son père et contourna la table des professeurs, puis s'apprêtait à aller retrouver Hermione et Ron lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom.

« Potter! Je veux dire- Harry. »

Il se retourna et vit Malfoy arriver vers lui de sa démarche hautaine. « Quoi? » demanda-t-il solennellement.

Draco fronça les sourcils mais changea rapidement son expression en pur indifférence, « Viens avorton, tu peux m'accompagner en cours aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas Potion, et tes amis Gryffondor ne comprendront rien de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux et se tourna vers ses amis qui étaient en train de se lever, Hermione marchait dans sa direction, rapidement suivit par Ron. « Mais ce sont mes amis, » Dit-il dans un soupir.

« Ils ne comprennent rien de ce qui concerne Snape. » Réitéra Draco. « Il te faut du temps et réfléchir sur ce qui vient de se passer, et ça ils ne te le donneront pas, ils n'arrêteront pas de t'harceler jusqu'à ce que tu sourisses et que tu oublies tout. »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit.

Harry! Tu vas bien? » Demanda Hermione, à bout de souffle, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage. Ron était, lui, était occupé à affronter Draco du regard. Harry acquiesça à la question de Hermione.

« Je vais bien, je vais passer la journée avec Draco. »

Hermione en fit tomber sa mâchoire, Ron et elle étaient stupéfaits.

« Avec Malfoy! » Hurla-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça.

« Est-ce que tu n'es pas - » Ron reçu un coups d'épaule de la part de Hermione dont le visage montrait encore plus d'inquiétude qu'avant.

« En es-tu sûr, Harry? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète en pinçant sa lèvres inférieur entre les dents.

Harry acquiesça. Draco leur lança un sourire goguenard. Auquel Ron répondit par un grognement.

« Je déjeunerai avec vous. » Dit-il comme pour s'excuser.

« T- très bien Harry. » couina-t-elle, puis elle lança un regard à Malfoy. « Si tu lui fais quoique ce soit Malfoy, le monde ne sera pas assez pour te cacher de moi. » Dit-elle, d'une voix lourde qui fit reculer involontairement Malofy.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. », Dit-il reprenant son attitude hautaine. « En particulier quand Dumbledore et Snape tueraient tous ceux qui le feraient. Viens Harry. » Il tourna les talons et alla se rasseoir à son banc.

« Salut. » Dit Harry, toujours de son attitude débonnaire. Puis il partit rejoindre Malfoy.

« Le monde ne tourne plus rond. » marmonna Ron « C'est comme si Harry n'était plus Harry- - Passer autant de temps avec des Serpentards le change complètement. »

Hermione regarda Malfoy, Harry puis Snape. Quelque chose était en train de se passer, quelque chose de bizarre, et elle le découvrirait. Par n'importe quel moyen.

TBC

Au prochain chapitre! En attendant REVIEWS Please!


	17. Hogsmeade

Child of mine

**Auteur: **Lina Inverse The Drama

**Traductrice: **Flick-Flack

**Résumé: **Harry est changé en bébé et notre maître des potions est forcé d'en prendre soins, mais maintenant les choses sont différentes. La cicatrice a disparu et Harry ne peut pas être renvoyé dans sa famille, ainsi, il est confié à Severus… La question est : pourront-ils survivre à cette expérience ?

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et l'histoire appartient à Lina Inverse The Drama. Je n'ai que la TRADUCTION dont j'ai obtenu l'accord auprès de l'auteur.

Chapitre 17: Hogsmeade.

Tandis que Harry suivait Draco jusqu'à son pupitre, ce premier essayait de comprendre la signification de cet sensation de creux et de douleur qui s'emparait de lui. Pourquoi Draco était… tout d'un coup gentil? Harry était sûr que Draco ne l'aimait pas. Soit il lui lançait des sarcasmes soit il l'ignorait… et là tout d'un coup, il avait changé d'attitude et avait proposé à Harry… réconfort? Aide?

Harry n'était pas sûr du pourquoi, mais si ça voulait dire que Draco cesserait d'être aussi méchant, il ne raterait en aucun cas l'occasion de le connaître mieux .

Un autre homme qui le laissait perplexe était son père. Il était si gentil lorsque Harry était petit… Mais depuis qu'il était devenu un peu plus grand, son papa commençait à se montrer distant. Quelque chose tracassait son papa, et Harry ne comprenait pas quoi ni le pourquoi. Harry savait que son père l'aimait toujours. Lorsqu'il pensait Harry endormi, juste avant d'aller lui-même se coucher, son papa venait dans la chambre de Harry et s'assurait que celui-ci soit bien couvert. Et après soit une douce caresse sur les cheveux, soit, dans des occasions rares mais les plus chère à son cœur, un baiser sur son front, il partait en prenant soin de refermé doucement la porte derrière lui.

Ainsi, pourquoi était-il si soudainement froid? Harry n'avait colorié dans aucun de ses livres, n'avait pas chassé le pou- euh, phénix. Il n'avait pas mit le feu au rideau depuis des années (ce qui en vérité datait d'il y a deux jours)- - n'avait pas tenté de l'aider dans ses potions, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de l'aider la potion se trouvait être très mauvaise. Il s'était bien comporté et n'avait pas essayé de retransformer Loony en femme. Bien qu'il ne se rappelle plus vraiment de cet événement. Il était encore un peu déçu que Loony soit redevenu un homme. Peut-être que Sirius n'aurait que faire d'être transformé en femme. Il demandera plus tard à Fred et George s'ils ont encore de ces cookies. Il prenait même soin de Krr'Shar au lieu d'investir les couloirs du château pour jouer avec lui. (Ils avaient 'chassé' des élèves… sans grand résultats, Harry n 'était pas très doué pour la discrétion.)

Il soupira tout en piquant dans les œufs de son assiette. Il avait de la chance d'avoir copiné avec Draco maintenant… Mais il semblerait qu'à la place d'un ami, son père s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Les années passées (encore un fois correspondant en vrai à deux trois mois) étaient pleines d'amour et de tendresse, malgré les erreurs de Harry… A présent, tout était différent Comment allait-il tout arranger?

Snape regarda renfrogné son assiette pas terminé située devant lui, puis se leva, ça ne le conduira à rien de bouder et de continué dans sa dépression. Il ne s'était jamais si peu contrôlé. Il commençait vraiment à s'en vouloir. Il agissait exactement comme une femme! Allant d'un extrême à l'autre… Mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Harry grandissait. Et en effet il grandirait loi n de lui.

Comment cet enfant avait-il osé se faire aimer de lui. Comment avait-il osé renverser le monde dans lequel Severus s'était mentalement préparer à vivre le reste de ses jours.

Comment Harry avait-il osé le laisser s'inquiéter pour lui simplement pour savoir que très bientôt Snape sera indigne de la quantité d'amour que Harry lui avait donné. Harry redeviendra ce gamin égocentrique et sera horrifié. Dégoûté. Révolté…

Si seulement Harry ne l'avait jamais aimé ( Il n'était pas suffisamment stupide ou aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu qu'en effet Harry l'aimait) et qu'il n'avait fait que prendre soi de Harry, la situation n'aurait pas été aussi critique. Il aurait gardé ses sentiments pour lui. Personne n'aurait été au courant. Et lorsqu'il aurait perdu Harry, personne d'autre que lui ne se serait montré plus sage.

Mais non, Harry l'aimait. L'aimait. Et le moment, où il arrêtera d'aimer Snape, sera en effet un jours humiliant. Et pour preuve, seule ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas pouvait l'apprécier. Il n'était pas digne d'être aimé. Pas même d'un enfant qui l'avait appelé LUI 'papa'.

Il n'avait aucunes preuves que cela arrivera, seulement la certitude que cela arrivera probablement.

Harry redevenait petit à petit ce qu'il avait été. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qui s'accrochait à tout comme une ventouse. A présent Harry formait ses propres opinions qu'il pouvait formuler à haute voix. Des pensées qui montraient irréfutablement qu'il était Harry Potter. Rien de gros ou d'excessif. Mais comme une petite graine qu'il savait en train de grandir pour bientôt devenir une plante.

Il n'était pas certain du fait que Harry oublierait tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant les effets de la potion ou s'il redeviendrait le gamin culotté à qui il avait enseigné pendant les cinq dernières années… euh, bien quatre années (Harry n'avait pas suivit grand-chose de sa cinquième année.)

Ces yeux verts avait été si plein de confiance, montrant tant d'amour et d'adoration pour quelque un comme lui… et qu'il puisse le regarder avec dégoût et haine…. Snape ferma douloureusement ses yeux.

Il n'allait pas le laisser le détruire. James lui avait déjà donné sa dose de souffrances durant ses années d'école. Il ne laissera pas le dernier Potter refaire de même.

Peut-être… Juste pour cette fois-ci, il pourrait se montrer égoïste et prendre ce que Harry lui donnait. Et une fois que Harry aurait de nouveau quinze ans, les souvenirs intacte (sans les souvenirs de durant la potion de préférence), il agira comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bien sûr Harry entendrait quelques rumeurs, mais il y avait bien des chances qu'il n'en croie pas un mot. Harry leur rirait au nez et laisserait Snape tranquille. Et Severus retrouverait sa vie d'autre fois. Lui et son travail. Les deux choses qui aient toujours été constant.

Au lieu de blesser Harry et de l'utiliser pour palier à ses peurs… Il pourrait chérir les derniers petits moments qu'il lui reste à passer avec son fils et… Lorsque tout sera fini, tout emmagasiner au fond de lui et que si jamais il venait à se sentir de glace, il s'enfermerait auprès de ces souvenirs pour s'y réchauffer le menant au plus près du feu. Le feu se pourrait être tellement chaud qu'il s'y brûlerait… mais sentir cela au lieu du froid…

'Pourquoi émettes-tu de la douleur?' Une tête poilu se frottait contre sa main, Snape tourna son regard. Là, en dessous du bureau, se trouvait Krr'Shar. Une fois de temps en temps, le Rau'Mron restait dans sa classe (caché dans l'ombre de son bureau) et absorbait doucement la magie qui l'entourait lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas être au côté de Harry. Severus ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le chef du clan avait un tel intérêt passionné pour son fils de substitution, mais après tout, Harry n'avait jamais eu de compagnons normaux.

'Je pensais. Comment ai-je pu laissé entrer Harry aussi facilement dans mon coeur ?'

Les yeux de Krr'Shar se fixèrent dans les siens. 'Il est ton petit, et pour cette raison, tu le chéris.'

'Si seulement c'était aussi simple. Il n'est pas mon enfant, je ne suis que son tuteur provisoire.'

'Cela n'a pas d'importance. Il est vie. Tous les petits sont vie. Que l'on soit tuteurs ou parents, nous nous devons de les surveiller pour les prévenir de la mort, nous sommes à leurs côtés. Chaque petit est différent, avec ses propres forces et faiblesses, ses défauts et ses qualités. Tout comme ce qui nous entoure. Les petits nous montrent ce qu'est la vie, nous leur montrons comment la vivre, et lorsque le jours arrivera, nous leur montrerons aussi la mort. De façon à ce qu'ils transmettent ces leçons à leurs petits lorsque nous ne serons plus là. Il se peut que notre nom disparaisse, mais à travers cette connaissance, nos souvenirs, nous vivrons toujours.' La tête de Krr'Shar reposait maintenant sur son genou, ses yeux plein de compassion pansaient la douleur dans la poitrine de Severus. 'Ça demande beaucoup de boulot pour élever un petit et tu as toute une…' Krr'Shar hésita, essayant de se rappeler le mot, 'école. Et tandis que ton petit grandi, tu ne peux que te sentir fier et aimer tout ce qu'il fait et apprend. Si tu ne ressent pas cet amour, c'est que tu n'es peut-être pas un bon tuteur pour lui. Ne regrette pas ton amour. Car sans cela, aucun petit ne peut grandir correctement et devenir fort. Ton amour est sa force et son monde. Ne minimises pas ta valeur, car il conservera les souvenirs qu'il a de toi lorsqu'il grandira. Même s'il ne s'en rend pas compte.'

Snape sentit sa gorge se resserrer puis il acquiesça. 'Laissez donc un chat enseigner à un humain les mécanismes de la vie.'

On put entendre un faible grognement, 'Je ne suis pas un chat.'

8888

Draco observa Harry s'éloigner de lui lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, et avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard, il s'assura que Harry avait bien rejoint sans dommage les Griffondors pour le repas. Un conflit d'intérêt. C'Est-ce qu'il endurait actuellement. Il détestait Harry Potter, ne serait-ce que pour lui avoir refusé sa poignée de main et bien d'autres évènements embarrassants de sa vie, et bien sûr Harry représentait tout le contraire de ce que son père avait pu lui enseigner. Mais Potter était fort et possédait une bonne santé mentale. Ce qui, il se sourit à lui-même, était une bonne avance sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais osé le dire à son père, par peur d'être puni, mais la santé mentale du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas être à son mieux. Son père était rentré quasiment en rampant d'une des réunion de cet été. La cause étant une surdose de Doloris.

Draco s'extirpa de lui-même de telles pensées dangereuses. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait le pouvoir et les plans pour améliorer le monde sorcier. Ce qui représentait plus que ce que Potter avait. Il ne restera pas au milieu. C'est l'un ou l'autre. Et ça décision était prise, qu'il soit fou ou non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait la possibilité de nettoyer leur société des sang de bourbes. Ainsi il ne resterait plus que les sang purs. Qu'importe le fait qu'ils ne soient pas beaucoup de sang purs, ou encore de savoir comment ils allaient procréer sans unions consanguines. Draco avait appris bien vite à ne pas poser ce genres de questions, son père croyait que Voldemort avait raison. Et lui, il aimait son père, par conséquent il l'écouterait.

Un hiboux poussa un cri perçant et fonça dans sa direction avant d'atterrir droit devant lui. C'était le hiboux de son père. Il détacha l'enveloppe et nourrit l'oiseau avec un bout de viande qui restait sur la table. C'était un lettre spéciale de son père. Magiquement protégée. Draco regarda tout autour de li avant de l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle contenait lui donna une vague de peur et de nausée.

Non. Il le ferait.

Il allait prouver à son père qu'il était un adulte, qu'il pouvait assumer quelque chose d'aussi simple.

8888

Ce soir-là, Harry était au bon soin de 'maman' Remus, et de sa 'peut-être un jours maman' Sirius, mais pour le moment, parrain. Krr'Shar était enroulé autour de lui et était même accompagné de sa compagne, (Sirius semblait quelque peu nerveux d'avoir d'aussi gros chats dans la pièce), dont le ventre n'était pas plus gros qu'avant mais Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, il voulait qu'elle donne naissance. Il était tout excité à l'idée qu'il y ait de petit chatons. Harry se pencha et gratta le dessus de la tête de Mi'Ara, et après un petit instant, les yeux fermés par le plaisir, elle commença à ronronner.

« Alors Harry, n'y a-t-il rien dont tu voudrais nous parler? Peut-être sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui? » Demanda Remus.

Harry fronça les sourcils et continua de caresser Mi'Ara, il pouvait même sentir la puissance qu'elle lui prenait, comme si vous aviez la main dans la baignoire lorsque celle-ci se vide. Cette sensation s'arrêta en même temps que son ronronnement. Elle s'était endormie. Krr'Shar s'élança vers lui et sa tête le toucha, _Ta puissance l'aide à garder des force, merci, petit._

Harry sourit puisse retourna vers Remus, il ne lui avait pas encore répondu. « Si seulement papa arrêtait de ce faire du mal. Parce que quand il le fait, ça me fait mal aussi. »

Le ricanement de Sirius se transforma en une toux lorsque Remus lui donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes. « Et bien, ça en va ainsi de l'amour, il comprendra tout cela bien assez tôt. » Remus sourit à Harry, ignorant le regard furieux venant de Sirius.

« Et s'il ne le comprend pas- » Sirius hésita, parfaitement conscient du regard que son ami lui envoyait. Pesant avec précaution chacun de ses mots, il continua par, « Nous nous assurerons qu'il le fasse. » _Boiteux, _se dit-il, _vraiment boiteux._ Si Remus ne lui avait pas envoyé ce regard qui lui promettait la perte de ses organes vitaux, il aurait dit, _' alors, il ne te mérite pas, d'ailleurs ça n'en a jamais été le cas.'_ Ce qui aurait fait pleurer Harry, en y réfléchissant bien. Peut-être que Remus le protégeait tout autant que Snape.

« Draco aussi a dit qu'il irait parler à Papa, il a dit qu'il avait peut-être besoin d'être un peu seul, il a prévu de m'emmener à Pré- - Préo- »

« Pré-au-Lard? » proposa Remus, dont les yeux étaient grand ouvert de surprise. « Draco veut t'emmener à Pré-au-Lard? » Il semblait à présent un peu confus.

« Il a dit que si je ne commençait pas à passer un peu de temps avec des personnes qui ont un niveau mentale plus élevé, je risquerait de devenir encore une fois comme les Gryffondork. » (NdT: Dork en anglais signifie pauvre type) Harry répéta les paroles de Draco, ne les interprétant pas comme les insultes qu'elles étaient.

Nul besoin de dire que Sirius s'exclama indigné, « Pourquoi ce saleté de petit pourri fils de- »

« Sirius. »

Un mot.

Silence.

« Bien Harry, je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, peut-être qu'il pourrait vous accompagner Hermione et Ron… un adulte sera là bien évidemment. » Ajouta Remus. « Parce que vue l'état actuelle des choses, il n'est pas sûre pour toi de te trouver hors de Poudlard, il y a quelques personnes vraiment méchantes dehors et nous voulons que tu restes le plus en sûreté possible. »

Harry fronça des sourcils, le 'Kitty Chat' comme il surnommait des fois Krr'Shar grogna.

_Si le Sombre essaye de t'enlever, je le chasserais où qu'il soit et je le tuerais._ Les mots de Krr'Shar fit frissonner de peur Harry, qui n'avait pas très bien compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Qui était le Sombre? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire avec lui?

8888

Le lendemain Draco se trouvait à lécher ses lèvres sèches. Furtivement, il frotta la paume de ses mains douces sur sa robe et ramassa l'ignoble sang de chauve-souris et commença à mesurer la quantité requise pour la potion. Il lui demanderait lorsque le dernier élèves sera parti, et qu'il aura un peu de temps avant que les prochain n'arrivent pour leur cours.

Harry n'était pas dans la classe de Snape aujourd'hui, au lieu de cela, il passait la journée aux côté de Flitwick qui était absolument ravi de baby-sitter le garçon. Draco supposait qu'il devait faire faire à Harry la tache complètement ridicule de distribuer les papiers ainsi que l'équipement nécessaire pour les sortilèges. Non mais vraiment, si jamais Potter redevenait normal, Draco espérait bien que celui-ci se rappelle de tout et qu'il mourrait d'humiliation. Embrasser tous les élèves, essayer de paraître le plus adorable et le plus mignon possible. Comme si ce n'était pas clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il avait tous les professeurs rampaient à ses pieds!

Absolument ridicule! Il avait même entendu le gamin appeler Dumbledore Grandpa! Et, bien entendu, il avait trouvé le moyen de se faufiler dans le cœur de la directrice des Gryffondors. Grandma par-ci Grandma par-là! Si ça n'était pas aussi flagrant qu'il soit un Gryffondor, il aurait été un sacré bon Serpentard!

Bien que lorsqu'il était petit, oui bon lorsque Harry semblait avoir dans les quatre ou cinq ans… ok il l'admet, lorsque Harry avait retrouver la capacité de s'asseoir, il avait su attirer tout le monde autour de lui. Serait-ce donc l'innocence dans sa forme la plus primaire et pure? Draco fit une grimace, pas de dégoût … Bien qu'il l'était, c'est juste que… n'avait-il jamais été aussi innocent? Aussi naïf? Il ne pouvait se souvenir d'aucun moment de sa vie où il avait été aussi libre de s'exprimer lui-même, pas même devant ses propres parents. On lui avait enseigné à contrôler ses émotions, et ce dès qu'il avait pu marcher. C'est pourquoi, voir Harry aussi innocent… peut-être que ça le rendait…

_Jaloux._

Non. Personne ne pouvait être aussi pure, aussi bon.

Potter devait certainement se souvenir de tout et s'en servait pour son propre bien- -

Draco en riait presque. Potter pouvait à peine trouver la sortie d'un labyrinthe sans un fichu porte-au-loin, non, il ne pouvait pas être un tel manipulateur, mais il était impossible que Potter n'ait pas un plein contrôle de son esprit. Il était évident que Potter était trop innocent et trop… affectueux.

Honnêtement, n'avait-il donc aucune fierté?

De toute évidence, non. Quelque se devait de la rabaisser au niveau auquel il appartient.

Si Draco avait son mot à dire, ça aurait été lui.

8888

« Tu veux quoi? » Severus Snape pouvait à peine contenir son incrédulité dans sa voix. Est-ce que les heures pendant lesquelles Harry lui avait fait la vie pour être son ami avait fini pas rendre Malfoy fou? « Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir besoin de voir Mme Pomfresh? »

Malfoy se renfrogna, « Bien sûr que je vais bien, mais vu la façon dont il a de me suivre partout on pourrait en effet se poser la question? Blagues à part, Professeur, Je pensait que ça vous émotterait de prendre un moment de repos- - je veux dire, décompresser un peu. De plus, ses satanés amis ne le lâcheront pas d'une semelle afin de s'assurer que je ne vende pas au marché noir, non? Et il a bien passé du temps dans le dortoir des Serpentards sans pour autant qu'on lui ait jeté de sorts? »

Là, il y avait tous les arguments valables pour être autorisé auprès de sa seigneurie le Gryffondor.

Snape se renfrogna, le fixant plus longtemps que ce que Draco pensait être nécessaire. Dans un mouvement de poignet, la porte de la classe se ferma violemment. Draco tressaillit, mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Tu réalises parfaitement que je ne m'occupe de lui pour la simple et bonne raison que s'il arrivait quelque chose, ma situation serait grandement compromise, et je fais ce qu'il faut pour assure ma situation. Tu ne le blessera d'aucune manière que ce soit sinon, je me chargerait personnellement que tes années restantes à Poudlard soient l'expérience la plus dure de ta courte vie. »

Bien, ce n'était pas insaisissable. Si seulement Draco avait la capacité mentale de Crabbe ou de Goyle, il aurait automatiquement compris que Snape faisait référence au Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais le ton qu'il avait utilisé dans ses paroles… était trop neutre.

« Je prendrai soins de lui. » '_Simplement pas dans le même sens que vous le pensez, Professeur.'_

« Il y aura bien sûr un adulte à vos côté, on ne s'attend pas à ce que des enfants aussi jeunes que toi et ces amis Gryffondors de Potter prennent soin d'un enfant aussi précieux. » D'un mouvement de baguette, la porte s'ouvrit « Dehors. »

Draco se tourna et partit.

8888

Draco marchait ce samedi là parmi un groupe, auquel il n'aurait jamais cru tomber si bas. Les amis de Potter.

Même ces damnés jumeaux étaient à portée de voix. Ron Weasley lui jetait constamment des regards, quand il ne quittait pas des yeux Potter. Granger, bien sûr se mordait de temps à autre la lèvre et paraissait plutôt inquiète entre Weasley, Potter et lui. Elle lui avait même donné un salut très laconique. C'Est-ce qu'il y avait jamais eu de plus poli entre eux. Et à côté du rejeton se tenait Flitwick, qui bavardait gaiement avec Potter sur ses souvenirs de Pré-au-Lard quand il était encore un élèves.

Si Granger n'avait pas été aussi inquiète sur les raisons qui ont poussées le Serpentard à sortir avec eux elle aurait très certainement participé à leur passionnante conversation. Et juste dans le but d'envoyer tous ces idiots promener, il avait accorder à Potter de lui tenir la main. Oui, humiliant comme ça l'était, ça avait toutes ses raisons. Ses partisans de Serpentards ne s'interrogeraient pas sur ses actions (Ils tenaient à leur santé telle qu'elle était.), mais les trois autres maisons… Draco ne s'étaient pas imaginé que de causer autant de confusion et de discorde se serait avéré amusant.

On lui avait dit ce qu'il allait se passer, et de quelle manière ça allait se dérouler, et plus il s'en rapprochait, plus il sentait une sensation étrange s'accroître dans son ventre. Peut-être qu'il avait manger quelque chose de mauvais au petit-déjeuner. Ça devait être ça, ouais, ces fichu elfes avaient du faire trop cuire ses œufs ou ses saucisses… C'est pour cela qu'il se sentait comme s'il allait être malade.

Plus le temps se rapprochait du milieu de la journée, Draco se sentait ailleurs ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans son esprit. Avait-il oublié quelque chose? C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il ressentait ce poids soudain.

Ou peut-être que l'effort qu'il faisait pour suivre le trio doré commençait à lui peser sur le système. Il les avait suivit dans le magasin de confiseries (Flitwick avait prit Harry par la main dedans, bien qu'il dut l'admettre, il avait faillit les faire tous deux écraser.), ils avaient été au Hiboux Express, là où Harry avait fixé tout le long les hiboux, puis à l'animalerie où il avait parlé (Draco se rappelait encore d'avoir frissonner en entendant le sinistre langage qu'il parlait, qu'importe que Potter ait pu avoir l'air mignon) à quelques serpents, et à la librairie où Hermione les a finalement quitté, en leur promettant de les rejoindre au Trois Balais.

Finalement ils se posèrent dans la taverne pleine de monde il leur fallu près de dix minutes d'attente pour avoir une table libre, mais ils parvirent à en trouver une. Potter, Flitwick et Ron posèrent leurs affaires sur la table.

Flitwick donna ses consignes à Ron et s'excusa de manière à pouvoir aller aux toilettes. Un silence gênant s'était installer à leur table malgré le bruit qui régnait tout autour. Cinq minutes passèrent, il semblait bien que personne encore ne les avait remarqué.

« Je pense que c'est à nous d'aller nous servir. » Dit finalement Draco d'une voix traînante

« Pas que tu saches faire grand-chose par toi-même. » lança Ron.

« Bon et bien si tu ne veux pas aller chercher les verres je suppose que je peux le faire. » dit-il un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur ses lèvres. Il avait à peine reculé sa chaise que finalement Weasley sembla réaliser qu'il y avait un bon nombre de chose à faire avant d'ouvrir les boissons.

« Non, _Je_ vais les chercher. Si tu bouges de là et que tu laisses Harry, je te tue. » Il se leva et commença à se frayer un chemin parmi les tables et la foule.

Draco attendit un moment jusqu'à ce que la touffe de cheveux roux soit hors de vue, et après avoir vérifié que Flitwick n'était nulle part en vue, il jeta un regard à Potter. Celui-ci était assis tranquillement les jambes croisées. Pendant un moment, Draco avait presque oublié que Potter n'était plus un enfant de sept ans, en sorti avec ses gardiens. Il était assis là regardant tout autour de lui avec curiosité, sa chemise verte était en coton et était fourré dans un jean moldu qui se finissait sur une paire de chaussures. Ses cheveux, bien évidemment frôlaient ses épaules, de manière adorable, plus long que dans les souvenir qu'avait Draco de l'ancienne version. Ça lui allait plutôt bien…C'était un petit garçon, qui semblait presque un peu efféminé. Et complètement innocent.

Draco se renfrogna. Personne n'était jamais innocent. Toutes personnes naissantes le fait dans le sang et la douleur. Personne n'est innocent. Il avait coûter à ses parents leur vie. Les sorciers et les sorcières étaient et serait prêt à mourir pour lui… Il était bien plus coupable que tous ceux qui prétendaient combattre pour le côté de la 'lumière'.

« Harry. »

Harry se tourna, et ces yeux se tournèrent vers lui. « Est-ce que tu aimais vraiment ce serpent? » Harry acquiesça , « Bien, Flitwick et We- Ron vont être absents pendant un petit moment, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas l'acheter et revenir pour leur en faire la surprise? » Harry sourit et acquiesça. Idiot et naïf. « Viens. » Il tendit sa main offerte et Draco les firent sortirent pas la porte arrière.

8888

Harry envoya un sourire à Draco tandis que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Il observa Draco regarder à gauche puis à droite avant de fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de quelque chose, « Te prendrais tu pour Mr. Bond? » Demanda-t-il curieux. Draco le regarda parfaitement confus. Apparemment Draco ne regardait pas la téli. C'est pas qu'il en savait beaucoup, mais pour on ne sait quelle raison, il avait comme cette impression , même si Harry n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi.

Draco tenait dans sa main un anneau, entre don index et son pouce, puis il fit ce que Harry pensait que seule Mione faisait. Il se mordit la lèvre. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Nous n'allons pas voir le serpent? »

C'est alors que les yeux de Draco changèrent, Harry n'était pas sûr de comment il le savait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que quelque chose avait encore changé dans la tête de son gardien, « Oui », dit Draco d'une voix calme plutôt inquiétante, « Nous y allons. »

Il avança ses mains vers celles de Harry et les saisit, puis tout en tenant fermement le plus jeune garçon, il enfila l'anneau. Et ils disparurent.

8888

_Une fois que tu seras parvenu à isoler le garçon, mets l'anneau à ton doigt, il vous enverra directement là où le Seigneur vous attend. Si tu réussis, il convoquera ses loyaux serviteurs à lui. Afin de montrer ce qu'il en coûte d'être son ennemi. Dès que tu nous l'auras livré, ils feront en sorte que tu sembles avoir été attaqué et assureront ta sécurité, ils t'effaceront la mémoire d'un Obliviate. On te retrouvera blessé dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard avec des faux souvenirs de ton attaque._

_Le reste ne te concerne en rien. Détruit ce papier._

La lettre n'avait même pas été signée.

C'est quand même une drôle de chose que d'y penser pendant qu'ils volaient à travers la stratosphère magique, mais ça en revenait au même. La destination finale était une chambre obscures qui sentait le renfermé, vide mais sans poussière. Une fenêtre sale laissait filtrer difficilement les rayons du soleil. L'ambiance était si paisible que ça en devenait obscène surtout en sachant ce qu'il allait bientôt se passer. Il regarda Harry qui était à présent agenouillé par terre, se tenant la tête. Celui-ci cligna des yeux et releva la tête en direction de Draco, les yeux grands ouverts et une main presser contre le front… non, Sa Cicatrice.

« J'ai mal à la tête. » Dit Harry, se remettant doucement, puis d'un petite voix qui aurait très bien pu attendrir le cœur du Seigneur des Ténèbre lui-même, il demanda, « Draco… Qu'as-tu fais? »

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

… Que dire… Vous êtes frustrés, je l'espère car moi ça fait un bon moment que je le suis. Il faut juste se montrer patient et attendre le prochain chapitre, lorsque l'auteur décidera à l'updater. Donc voilà c'est officiel, j'ai rattraper l'auteur!!!!!!

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite (ou une grosse si vous préférez) review! Je les ai bien méritées?


End file.
